Un principe que se convirtio en sapo
by Lady Veronica Black
Summary: El amor puede ser algo hermoso, lleno de sonrisas y sueños; o también lo más doloroso y horrible del mundo. La vida no es siempre rosa, y esta historia demuestra que los príncipes no son siempre perfectos, son solo un sapo más de la laguna.
1. Capítulo Uno

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen (aunque no me molestaría que me regalen a Shaoran y Eriol ), lamentablemente el Estudio Clamp me gano de mano y se los quedaron ellas.

* * *

Un príncipe que se convirtió en sapo. 

(by Verónica)

_¿Cómo podría la bibliotecaria de un pueblo saber que el hombre del que se enamoró dos años atrás era un príncipe? ¿O qué el hijo que habían concebido era el heredero de una corona? Lo único que Tomoyo sabía era que el encanto seductor de ese hombre la había hecho mujer, y que aun después de tanto tiempo ella lo seguía amando…_

* * *

**-Capítulo Uno-**

**"Nuestro pasado y tus Mentiras." **

Se le estaba acabando el tiempo, y Eriol lo sabía.

Había pocas cosas en el mundo que su dinero no podría comprar. Durante veinticuatro años, se había valido de la fortuna de los Von Austerdan para satisfacer sus caprichos y sus necesidades reales e imaginarias. Pero ahora, la diversión estaba tocando su fin.

-¡Maldita sea!-gruño Eriol estrujando en su puño un papel y dejándolo caer en el agua azul grisácea en la que flotaba su yate.

El brillante sol naranja de septiembre iluminaba el cielo perfectamente despejado bajo el que se cobijaba esa privada cala de Connecticut en la que había anclado el Queen Elise la noche anterior.

-¿Malas noticias, Alteza?-preguntó una voz con marcado acento británico a sus espaladas.

-Las peores Ron, las peores.

-¿El Rey?¿A sufrido otro infarto?

Eriol se volvió de espaldas a sus guardaespaldas, que también hacia de chofer, asistente y se había autonombrado consejero en asuntos sociales y personales. Ron, según algunos, era su más intimo, y en realidad, único amigo.

-Mi padre goza de mejor salud que la mayoría de los miembros de su gobierno-contestó Eriol cada vez más furioso-. Es más, tiene mejor salud que yo en estos momentos.

-He preparado una jarra de Bloody Marys, Alteza. ¿Quiere que le traiga un vaso?

-Vamos, déjate de altezas-le espeto Eriol en un gruñido-. Sólo me llamas así delante de los periodistas o cuando estas enfadado conmigo, y que yo recuerde no he cometido ninguna "travesura" últimamente…

-Como lo prefiera, señor- dijo Ron con la sombra de una sonrisa en su rostro-. ¿Quiere que traiga la bebida?

-No, gracias- Eriol sacudió la cabeza, pero lanzó un gruñido por el mareo que el movimiento le produjo-. No, pronto se me pasará. Un café solo me sentara mejor.

Cuando Ron regresó con una humeante taza de café negro, Eriol tomo un sorbo y luego tres más… y el mundo empezó recuperar el equilibrio. Unos marineros vestido de blanco pasaron a su lado para luego desaparecer bajo la limpia cubierta del Queen Elise. El lujoso yate de setenta metros era un regalo que le hizo su padre al cumplir los dieciséis años. Siempre que Eriol podía irse a descansar, elegía usar el yate. Pero aquella mañana ni la embarcación le sirvió de consuelo.

-Después de lo de anoche, se merece esa resaca-comento Ron burlonamente mientras, apoyado en la baranda, fumaba un cigarrillo.

A parte de su padre y de Frederick, el viejo consejero del rey, Ron era la única persona a la que el titulo ni el dinero de Eriol impresionaban.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

Eriol suspiró. Lo que el rey de Elbia quería… no, exigía ahora, era que su único hijo se casara para Navidad, para la que solo faltaban unos meses. Y sólo porque él, Eriol Von Austerdan, y su padre antes que él, se habían visto obligados a casarse ante de los veinticinco años. Durante más de quinientos años los príncipes de Elbia, un diminuto país europeo, habían seguido sagradamente las leyes de sucesión a la corona. Ahora le tocaba el turno a Eriol, que consideraba la idea de un matrimonio por interés político como una gran estupidez medieval, algo que si intentaba eludir le costaría su herencia.

-Esta empeñado en que siga la costumbre, Ron-murmuro Eriol-. Dice que he tenido tiempo de sobra para encontrar una esposa.

Eriol se acerco al pasamanos, y apoyándose en el, al lado de su amigo, le indico el papel que había tirado al agua.

-Eso… eso era la última lista de mi padre con los nombres de las jóvenes que considera adecuadas para convertirse en mi esposa y próxima reina de Elbia.

-Sabías que este día llegaría, no entiendo porque te sorprendes tanto.

-Es verdad, pero… siempre me ha parecido algo tan distante y lejano…

-Como único heredero al trono de Elbia, debe proporcionar herederos a la corona-dijo Ron con seriedad-. Sí el linaje de los Von Austerdan llegara a su fin… el país perecería.

Eriol se paso la mano por su negro cabello, dejándolo más despeinado que de costumbre, y miro en dirección a la playa. Sabía que lo que Ron había dicho era verdad. Llevaba años sintiéndose culpable, pero su naturaleza rebelde luchaba contra la tradición.

Vio una gaviota volar sobre su cabeza y sus pensamientos volaron con el ave. La noche anterior, después de dejar a sus invitados en la ciudad de Nueva York, ordeno que anclaran el yate en Long Island. Algo lo había guiado hacia ese lugar, aunque solo fuera para ver la puesta de sol desde el lugar conocido como bahía Nanticoke.

La geografía de aquel lugar era totalmente diferente a la de la pequeña Elbia. El país, al igual que Mónaco y Liechtenstein, era uno de esos pocos países modernos que seguían siendo monarquías, un anacronismo en el mundo actual de la alta tecnología. Como Ron había observado en algunas ocasiones, sólo las tradiciones del país evitaban que fuera incorporado a países mayores, o que empobreciese. Elbia no tenía riquezas naturales, ni una industria muy desarrollada, tampoco tenía salida al mar ni acceso a tierras más ricas. Sin embargo, poseía lagos espectaculares, increíbles montañas y antiguos castillos de incomparable magnificencia. El turismo era lo que mantenía a Elbia viva; peor sin el esplendor de la realeza y de los muchos acontecimientos anuales que tenían lugar en la capital y que eran la atracción de tantos visitantes, el país se arruinaría.

Eriol se masajeo las sienes y cerro los ojos.

-La cuestión es que mi padre me ha ordenado volver y elegir esposa. Inmediatamente. Esa hoja de papel contenía las mejores de la lista, obviamente elegidas por él.

-¿Y?-pregunto Ron con cierta sorna.

-No me gusta ninguna.

-Sí se trata de las mismas jóvenes que su padre a mencionado en otras ocasiones, son muy agradables. Todas son de la realeza, de familias con dinero, socialmente inmaculadas… y algunas son bastante atractivas.

-Sí te gustan tanto cásate vos con alguna-observo Eriol, moviendo las manos con impaciencia.

Se termino el café de un trago y tiró la taza en una reposera que la noche anterior había ocupado una actriz de Nueva York extremadamente hermosa y sexy.

-No me gustan, Ron. Me dejan vacio.

-En cualquier caso, usted ha… digamos que ha tenido relaciones con varias damas, ¿no es así?

-Me he acostado con docenas de mujeres y creo que de casi todas las nacionalidades-declaró Eriol-. Pero tener sexo con una mujer no significa que quiera pasarme el resto de mi vida con ella.

Ron le puso una mano en el hombro al príncipe. Sus ojos negros lo observaron inquisitivamente, a pesar de su juventud, poseía una sabiduría que igualaría o superaría a alguien que le doblase la edad.

-Otros han tenido que cumplir con obligaciones mucho más dolorosas por el bien de su país.

Eriol asintió.

-No me malinterpretes, Ron. Siempre he sido conciente de mi deber, y he tenido la intención de cumplir con él, pero… ¡Ahora que ha llegado el momento, no puedo! No sé porque, pero no puedo-Eriol vacilo un momento-. Una vez, hubo una…

-¿Una qué? … ¿Una mujer?-los ojos de Ron se iluminaron.

-Ella era especial. Ella era…

¿Qué había significado para él ese verano dos años atrás? La chica americana de enormes ojos amatistas y un cabello como la tinta cubriendole la espalda. Una chica dulce, sencilla, cariñosa. Ninguna mujer lo había afectado tanto como ella.

Pero era una _plebeya_, y para colmo, americana, lo que para su padre era peor aun que ser plebeya. Incluso cuando la tubo en sus brazos, él sabía que tendría que abandonarla. Lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida fue levantarse de la cama aquella noche y abandonarla, sin siquiera decirle adiós, sin revelarle quien era en verdad, y explicarle las razones por las que no podía quedarse con ella.

Después de eso paso semanas en un terrible estado emocional. Por fin, volvió a los estudios y se forzó a concentrarse en ellos. Al final, con el paso del tiempo, consiguió sobrevivir.

Sin embargo, a pesar de haber transcurrido dos años desde aquello, seguía sin sentir la felicidad o satisfacción que había sentido con esa mujer en los brazos de otras.

Eriol observo la playa que brillaba bajo el sol ámbar del otoño. El agua aun estaba lo suficientemente cálida como para bañarse, pero no faltaba mucho para la llegada del invierno.

-Esa mujer… ¿es el motivo por el que hemos venido aquí esta noche en vez de anclar en Greenwich?-preguntó Ron cautelosamente.

Eriol lanzo un gruñido, y con desgana, asintió.

-Se llama Tomoyo-susurro el príncipe.

-¿Y no es una esposa potencial?-preguntó Ron.

-No-Eriol lanzó una cínica carcajada-. No podría ser más diferente a una princesa de lo que es. Mi padre jamás permitiría que me casara con ella.

-Ya, entiendo-Ron respiro profundamente-. ¿Tiene intención de volverla a ver?

-Sí-contesto Eriol con firmeza-. Necesito verla una vez más para acabar con esta obsesión, para dejar de comparar a las otras con ella. Es una relación sin acabar, Ron, eso es lo que es, y por eso tengo que acabar con esto. Iré a buscarla, vive en Nanticoke. Sólo una vez más para deshacerme de esta obsesión.

-¿Quiere decir que volverá a acostarse con ella y dejarla?

-Si no me queda otra opción… Después volveré a Elbia y tomaré una decisión.

No había sido el mejor día de su vida, pero tampoco el peor.

Cuando Tomoyo Daidouji se dispuso a salir de casa para ir a trabajar aquella mañana el pequeño Dan, con fiebre y llorando, se le agarraba fuertemente sin ninguna intención de soltarla. Su hermana, Sakura, estaba intentando que sus dos hijos mayores no perdieran el micro del colegio al mismo tiempo que vestía al tercero. En unos minutos, llegarían los niños que cuidaba tres días por semana, y tener un niño de quince meses enfermo no le facilitaría las cosas.

-Lo siento. No debería dejar a Dan contigo estando así-se disculpo Tomoyo.

-Vamos, deja ya de sentirte culpable-le dijo Sakura-. Lo que pasa es que esta en la fase de pegarse a su madre. Pero voy a darle unos cuantos caramelos y estará bien a los diez minutos de que te hayas ido.

-No sé, quizá debería tomarme el día libre.

La mayoría de los día era lo que Tomoyo quería hacer. Cada vez que dejaba a Dan, era como si le arrancaran algo de si misma. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer una madre soltera? Tenía suerte que a Sakura no le molestara cuidar a un niño más por la mitad del precio que le cobraba a los demás. Pagarle a una niñera era caro, y el sueldo de bibliotecaria en un pueblo como Nanticoke no daba para mucho.

Sus padres al jubilarse, cinco años atrás, se habían trasladado a Florida y le habían dejado a Tomoyo la casa de la playa; sin embargo, tenía que pagar los impuestos, la comida, la ropa, las medicinas, las facturas del médico y demás gastos de una vida normal. Hasta la fecha había logrado estirar su sueldo sin endeudarse, pero estaba al limite. No obstante, era como si no tuviera el tiempo suficiente para estar con Dan, y eso le disgustaba enormemente.

Por fin, consiguió soltarse de su pequeño y salió corriendo por la puerta de la cocina. Antes de alejarse, oyó los gritos de protesta del niño. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, se metió en el auto y se marchó de allí a toda prisa.

Después de un día de trabajo agotador en el que además de catalogar había leído para un grupo de niños de la escuela primaria, la fatiga le cerraba los ojos cuando dieron las cinco de la tarde.

-Estas echa polvo, Tommy- observó Miriam, una de sus compañeras de trabajo, cuando se acercó a la puerta de salida.

-Lo único que quiero es recoger a Dan, irme a casa y sentarme en el porche a tomar una taza de te-. Murmuro Tomoyo sin dejar de caminar.

Con paso cansino, bajo los peldaños de granito de la escalinata de entrada a la biblioteca, obsesionada con la idea de subirse al auto, llegar a casa y…

-¿Tomoyo?

Se detuvo en el ultimo escalón, helada. No necesitaba levantar la vista para saber a quien pertenecía esa voz suave con un ligero acento alemán. Se llevo la mano a la boca para ahogar el grito que se había formado en su garganta.

Después de respirar profundamente varias veces, Tomoyo se atrevió a levanta el rostro y encontrarse con la intensa mirada del hombre que tenía delante suyo.

-Hola Daniel- dijo con sorprendente control.

Él sonrió.

Ella arrugó el ceño.

-¿No te alegras de verme?

-¿Y por que tendría que alegrarme?- le espeto ella.

Ahí estaba, alto, atractivo y seguro de si mismo como siempre, vestido con unos pantalones negros ceñidos a la cadera, un saco a juego y una camisa gris oscuro. El cabello igual de rebelde y con el mismo tono negro azulado de siempre, las mismas gafas que hacían que sus ojos azules fueran más llamativos y profundos.

-Hace tiempo fuimos buenos amigos-observo él, insinuando algo que a ella no le fue difícil comprender.

_Dios mío, después del tiempo que ha pasado, ¿Cómo es posible que me haga sentir así?. _

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo-respondió ella secamente— Bueno, tengo que irme a casa.

Él le miro la mano izquierda de ella y luego volvió a clavar la mirada en los ojos de Tomoyo con expresión satisfecha.

-Veo que tampoco te has casado, o comprometido.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?-Tomoyo logro escabullirse por su lado y empezó a andar hacia el coche con paso apresurado, pero volvió la cabeza-. ¡No puedo seguir teniendo aventuras con tipos como tu! Solo sexo, diversión y nada de compromisos ni responsabilidades.

A Tomoyo no le importo que se halla notado cierto tono de amargura en su voz. Quería que el se fuera, y para siempre.

¿Por qué había vuelto? ¿Porqué? Justo cuando ella creía que había empezado otra etapa de su vida, una etapa sin el doloroso recuerdo de él y de la felicidad de aquella maravillosas semanas que habían disfrutado juntos en la casa de playa… ¿porqué había vuelto?

¡¡¡Cómo se había reído de ella!!!

Tomoyo llegó al coche y metió la llave en la cerradura de la puerta. Una mano mucho más grande y fuerte que la de ella le impedía girar la llave.

-No me toques-dijo ella con los dientes apretados-. Te juro que s

Inmediatamente, él levanto la mano y la elevo para demostrar su inocencia.

-Esta bien, no te tocaré. Solo quiero hablar.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

Tomoyo se dio media vuelta y lo miro furiosa.

-¿Qué por qué no?¡¿Eres idiota o qué, Daniel?!¡Pasamos un mes juntos, por amor de Dios! Y de repente como nada, desapareciste. ¿O es que no te acuerdas?

-Sí, me acuerdo.-dijo el suavemente.

Durante unos segundos, Tomoyo creyó ver ternura en los ojos azules de él; pero antes de poder estar segura, la expresión desapareció. De nuevo, él adoptó un gesto duro y decidido.

-En ese caso, supongo que también te acordaras que te marchaste sin siquiera dejar una nota, sin decir adiós, sin decir si ibas a volver o no. Desapareciste de mí vida sin más- ella lo miro fijamente, desafiándolo a negarlo.

-Yo… no sabía cómo despedirme.- él se encogió de hombros y lanzó una desganada carcajada.

-Sí, claro. Es algo muy difícil de hacer, pero con solo decir "Adiós, un gusto conocerte Tomoyo" me hubiera bastado, sabes, en un momento creí que hasta te había imaginado… no puedo creer que hallas vuelto, no después de aghrrr…

Entonces, Tomoyo le dio un empujón y le hizo perder el equilibrio, y aprovechó la ocasión para meterse al auto e intentar salir de allí a toda prisa.

-¡¡Tommy, espera!!-el enfadado grito de él traspaso los vidrios de la ventana.

A los segundos, él abrió la puerta y se agachó, dejando su rostro a escasos milímetros del de ella.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- le gritó Tomoyo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ese hombre ya le había arrebatado tantas cosas. Había sido el primer hombre en amar en su vida, el primero que la había besado, que la había tocado, que le había hecho el amor. Y hasta la fecha, el único. Y la había dejado embarazada antes de abandonarla.

Sin amor y abandonada. La había dejado sola para defender la frágil vida del bebe que los dos habían creado esa noche de amor en la playa, cuando ella creía con todo su corazón que él la amaba. Que ilusa había sido en creer en sus dulces palabras, en sus gestos de caballero, en sus promesas… pero más que nada en creer que la amaba. Había sido ingenua, pero nunca más lo seria. Para ella él había muerto hace dos años.

Después de que él se marchara, Tomoyo descubrió que estaba embarazada. Se dijo a sí misma que si podia sobrevivir un año, podría soportar cualquier contratiempo que la vida le lanzara. Sin embargo, no había contado con tener que enfrentarse de nuevo con el hombre que le había destrozado la vida.

-Solo quiero hacer algo por ti-dijo él con vos tensa.

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer por mí, Daniel, es mantenerte alejado de mí.

Él sacudió la cabeza antes de clavar los ojos en los de ella.

A Tomoyo le aterrorizó notar que su proximidad de él la estaba excitando. Pensó en gritar, pero descarto la idea. Algo en el brillo infantil de la mirada de él le hizo sentir curiosidad en ves de temor.

-Ven a dar conmigo un paseo por la playa-dijo él-. Tengo que decirte un par de cosas.

Tomoyo lanzó un suspiro.

-Esta bien, si es la única forma de deshacerme de ti…

-Sí, es la única forma-el sonrió traviesamente.

-Debo haber perdido la poca cordura que me quedaba-farfullo ella-. Esta bien, pero solo un paseo de diez minutos. Tengo que volver rápido a mi casa.

-Tú decidirás que hacer luego de que escuches lo que tengo que decirte.

La playa abrazaba Long Island Sound y formaba una cala en forma de taza a lo largo de la costa. Tomoyo respiro la brisa del mar. Los graznidos de las gaviotas se levantaron por encima del sonido de las olas, y Tomoyo empezó a calmarse.

_No tengo que permitir que este tipo me vuelva a desquiciar._ se dijo a sí misma_Puedo decirle que la pase muy bien cuando estuvimos juntos pero que no tengo intención de seguir desde donde lo dejamos. _

¿Por qué darle la satisfacción de saber lo que él había significado para ella?. Podría ser creativa, y hasta inventarse un novio. O podía decirle que estaba casada, y tenia hijos… ¡No, eso no podía hacerlo! No podía arriesgarse a que él hiciera cuentas y descubriera la verdad.

La marina, en la cala siguiente, estaba llena de yates de lujo grandes y pequeños. En un mes aproximadamente, la mayoría ya no estarían allí, sino en su refugio de invierno. Anclado en el mar, apartado del resto de los barcos había un yate blanco y grande, una tres veces el tamaño mayor del más grande de la marina. Flotaba majestuosamente, apenas moviéndose, como si no le importara las olas o el viento.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- exclamo ella impetuosamente.

Él se detuvo detrás de Tomoyo.

-Un barco muy especial, ¿verdad?

Tomoyo asintió.

-Creo que nunca había visto un barco tan grande en Nanticoke Cove.

-Se llama Queen Elise, y es muy rápido.

-Eres un mentiroso, Daniel.

Él se echó a reír.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me has oído. Eres un mentiroso, no tienes ni idea de cómo se llama ese yate. Simplemente estas intentando averiguar hasta qué punto me creo cualquier cosa que digas.

-No es verdad, Tommy, te lo aseguro.

-¡Mentiroso!-Tomoyo ya no pudo seguir fingiendo ser moderna respecto a las relaciones-. Hace dos años me dijiste que estabas estudiando ciencias políticas en Yale y que estabas de vacaciones.

New Haven estaba a menos de una hora en coche de allí, por lo que a Tomoyo le pareció creíble.

-Y es verdad-respondió él.

-¡No me mientas, Daniel!-grito ella mientras se volvía para clavarle una mirada furiosa-. Nunca has estudiado en Yale, lo se porque estuve indagando.

Él se la quedo mirando sin decir nada.

Tomoyo estaba al borde de las lagrimas al recordar lo desesperada que había estado por ponerse en contacto con él. Aunque él no hubiera querido volver con ella, a ella le hubiera gustado decirle lo del bebe. Se había sentido muy confusa, sola y asustada.

-¡Cállate!-gritó Tomoyo cuando él abrió la boca para hablar-. Te ahorrare la molestia de preguntarme. Llame a la universidad y discutí con tres empleados de administración por que me negaba a creer que no había ningún Daniel Thomas estudiando allí; al final, tuve que aceptarlo.

Él parecía más sorprendido que enfadado.

-¿Eso hiciste?¿Me buscaste?

Ella lo miró furiosa.

-Me engañaste, Daniel. Me utilizaste. Lo único que querías era una aventura de verano, y yo era demasiado inocente para creer que lo que estábamos haciendo era para ti algo normal y sencillo, algo ordinario.

-Lo siento- dijo él, con voz tensa-. Ese es uno de los motivos por los que he venido… para pedirte perdón por como me porte contigo. Quiero compensarte. Ven a cenar conmigo esta noche.

Tomoyo se aparto de él y echo a andar por la playa. Estaba tan enfadad que tenia ganas de estrangularlo o como mínimo de darle unos cuantos golpes. Si esperaba que invitándola a cenar ella lo perdonaría no la conocía ni un poquito, antes de cenar con él preferiría morirse de hambre.

-Eres increíble- murmuro Tomoyo.

-¡Tomoyo, escúchame!-gritó él.

Pero no pudo continuar la frase porque, bajando la cabeza, cubrió los labios de Tomoyo con los suyos.

La pasión y la intensidad del beso la conmocionaron. Era lo último que ella hubiera esperado de él, de ese hombre que la había engañado y la había abandonado con el corazón destrozado.¿Por qué le estaba haciendo tanto daño?

Tomoyo temblaba de pies a cabeza cuando los labios de él se separaron de los suyos, pero la rodeo con sus brazos, como temiendo que en cualquier momento se desvaneciera y fuera a dar a la arena.

-Por favor, déjame que te explique todo. Sí, es verdad que te mentí, pero no en lo de que estudiaba en Yale. Estaba estudiando ciencias políticas ahí, pero… con otro nombre.

-¿Quieres decir que no te llamas Daniel?

-Algunos de mis amigos americanos me llamaban así, por que decían que era como _Daniel el travieso_, el de la película, cuando era niño. Pero, mi nombre es Eriol.

-Eriol-repitió Tomoyo-. ¿Eriol Thomas?

-Ehh, no…- él vacilo al sentir la creciente tensión de ella en el circulo de sus brazos-. ¿Lees las páginas de sociedad de los diarios o algunas revistas del corazón?

Ella parpadeó sin comprender el motivo de la pregunta.

-No, ¿por qué…?

-¿Lees el periódico a diario?

-La primera plana y las noticias locales, y sólo de vez ne cuando. No tengo mucho tiempo para leer.

Él suspiro.

-Esta bien, prométeme que me vas a dejar terminar lo que empiece a decirte.

Tomoyo sintió ganas de gritar.

-Decime lo que tengas que decir de una maldita ves y déjame seguir con mi vida.

El joven respiro profundamente.

-Mi verdadero nombre, el nombre que aparece en mi acta de nacimiento, es… Su Alteza Real Eriol Phillipe Mark Von Austerdan, el príncipe heredero de Elbia. El yate que esta ahí es mío y quiero que vengas esta noche a cenar conmigo.

Tomoyo cerro los ojos. No dijo nada, no se movió. Después de un minuto, Eriol la soltó, bajo las manos y dio un paso hacia atrás para observar la expresión de ella. Entonces, apretando los labios, Tomoyo se cruzo de brazos y le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

-Y yo soy la reina Elizabeth-declaro con calma-. Aléjate de mí, Daniel.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, Tomoyo echó a correr por la playa en dirección a su auto.

Continuara….

**Nota de la Autora: **

Hola a todos!! Creo que debo estar loca, o por lo menos hoy lo estoy más de lo normal para publicar esto. Me había prometido a mi misma que por un tiempo no publicaría nada, pero bueno la tentación es más grande que mi voluntad, y necesito saber que opinan de esta nueva locura, posible fic, que se me ocurrió. Ustedes deciden si lo sigo o no. Además ya había antisipado a varios, y prometido a otros, un nuevo EriolTomoyo.

Para los que ya me conocen sabrán que tipo de cosas escribo, y para los que no sepan que mi mente trastornada les gusta hacer pasar a estos lindos personajes por situaciones de las más variadas, así que les advierto que este fic es una versión moderna de un cuento de hadas así que no esperen el tipico cuento de la Cenicienta o algo así, hay un príncipe, reyes, amor, desengaños, yates, palacios, engaños, mentiras, abandonos, sexo, amor, interés, chicos irresistiblemente atractivos y chicas ingenuas y dulces, lo que valla a salir de toda esa mezcla solo Dios los sabe.

Sin más que decir por ahora, los dejo para que sigan haciendo sus cosas. Ja ne, Verónica. 


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen (aunque no me molestaría que me regalen a Shaoran y Eriol ), lamentablemente el Estudio Clamp me gano de mano y se los quedaron ellas.

* * *

"Un príncipe que se convirtió en sapo. " 

(by Verónica)

_¿Cómo podría la bibliotecaria de un pueblo saber que el hombre del que se enamoró dos años atrás era un príncipe? ¿O qué el hijo que habían concebido era el heredero de una corona? Lo único que Tomoyo sabía era que el encanto seductor de ese hombre la había hecho mujer, y que aun después de tanto tiempo ella lo seguía amando…_

* * *

** -Capítulo Dos- **

** _"Descubriendo verdades"_**

¡Menudo Príncipe!

- ¡Un licenciado como tu debería ser capaz de inventar algo más creíble! - gruño Tomoyo mientras se metía en el auto y emprendía el camino a casa de su hermana.

Quizás se quedara una hora o dos para ayudar a acostar a los niños. Al salir de la biblioteca, estaba agotada, pero el enfado le había dado nueva energía. Sí Dan estaba mejor, se quedaría a ayudar a su hermana. Además, quizá fuese una buena medida retrasar su llegada a la casa de la playa por si a Daniel se le ocurría pasar por allí. No creía que Daniel… bueno Eriol… se acordara de la dirección de Sakura.

Tomoyo paro el coche delante de la casa de su hermana, a tres manzanas de la línea de la playa y en medio del pueblo. Entró por la puerta de la cocina sin llamar, agarro una manzana de un frutero de cerámica que había encima de la mesa y luego bajo las escaleras del sótano, que había sido decorado y arreglado recientemente y donde Sakura pasaba la mayor parte del día con los niños a los que cuidaba.

Los niños, sentados en una alfombra en el suelo, la rodeaban mientras Sakura les leía un cuento.

Tomoyo se sentó en el suelo, mastico la manzana despacio y empezó a calmarse. Dan la vio y se levanto del suelo, troto hacia ella sonriendo y balbuceando algo ininteligible, y se dejo caer en el regazo de su madre.

Tomoyo rodeo a su hijo con los brazos y lo estrecho fuertemente contra sí.

-Eres lo más bonito del mundo, ¿lo sabías? -le susurro por encima de los oscuros y sedoso cabellos de su hijo.

Dan tenia la piel fresca y la expresión febril había desaparecido de sus ojos. Tomoyo sintió un gran alivió al ver que estaba mejor.

Cuando acabo el cuento, Sakura sentó a cada niño en una silla con bandeja, mientras Tomoyo la ayudaba a darles su ultimo vaso de leche y unas galletitas de chocolate.

- No vas a creer lo que voy a decirte -le dijo Tomoyo a su hermana.

- Poneme a prueba.

Tomoyo respiró profundamente.

- He visto al padre de Dan.

A Sakura se le callo la bolsa de dulces que tenia en las manos.

- ¿A Daniel? -sus mejillas enrojecieron y sus ojos empequeñecieron peligrosamente - No tiene vergüenza, ¡Vaya atrevimiento volver aquí! ¿Qué quiere?

- No estoy segura -contesto la morocha pensativa -. No me fió de él. Me ha contado un cuento terrible… dijo que era un príncipe y que tenía un yate.

Tomoyo lanzo una carcajada y añadió:

- ¡El príncipe de Elbia! Si lo que quiere es impresionar a una chica, podría inventarse algo más creíble.

Sakura se agacho para recoger la bolsa que se le había caído.

- ¿Elbia? ¿No es un país diminuto al lado de Alemania del que se ha hablado en las noticias y los diarios últimamente?

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros.

- Ni idea, no tengo tiempo para leer las noticias o ver la televisión. O estoy catalogando libros o cuidando de Dan. El domingo pasado me lo llevé a la biblioteca porque estuve haciendo horas extras.

- Espera aquí un momento- dijo Sakura-. Dale más leche al que quiera.

La castaña subió rápidamente las escaleras. Un minuto más tarde, Sakura bajo con una jarra más de leche y el _New York Times_ en la otra. Dejo la jarra en una mesa y extendió el periódico.

- He oído hablar algo sobre una reunión de las Naciones Unidas y una coalición en el oriente de Europa… o algo así.

Sakura pasaba las páginas mientras Tomoyo se preguntaba si su hermana se había vuelto loca.

- El presidente iba a reunirse con unos delegados. Uno de ellos era joven…- Sakura se interrumpió y, con gesto triunfal, señalo una fotografía que había en el lado superior de una página-. Ahí esta, el príncipe heredero Eriol Von Austerdan. Dios mío, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido pensar que el estudiante de Yale… Tommy, hay que reconocer que se parece bastante a Daniel… con un par de años más encima, claro.

Tomoyo alzo la parte de la página en donde estaba la foto y se la quedo mirando. En ella aparecían tres hombres vestidos con traje, que a la vista se notaban que costaban bastante dinero; el más alto le estaba dando la mano al presidente de los Estados Unidos, y no cabía duda de que era Daniel.

Tomoyo bajó los ojos y leyó el encabezamiento de la foto: _El príncipe heredero de Elbia, Eriol Von Austerdan, felicita al presidente tras el discurso del martes en la conferencia sobre la unidad en la Europa Oriental._

- ¡¡¡El muy maldito!!! -murmuro Sakura-. Playboy egoísta y desalmado. La gente con dinero me pone enferma, cree que puede hacer lo que quiera sin pararse a pensar a quien hacen daño.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño pensativa. Por fin recordó haber oído hablar en la televisión de un príncipe muy mujeriego que había tenido varias aventuras con actrices de Hollywood, con mujeres ricas y hasta con una cantante de rock. ¿Da… es decir, Eriol era ese príncipe?

- Yo no puedo creer que sea él -dijo Tomoyo con pánico-. ¿Sakura, no te parece que me hubiera dado cuenta? ¡Este hombre es famoso!

Sakura le dio unas palmadas en el brazo.

- ¿Y como ibas a darte cuenta? Aunque lo hubieras reconocido, él podría haber dicho que solo se parecían. Al parecer es un… mujeriego, ¿lo sabías?

- Sí, claro que lo sé, claro que lo sé -de repente Tomoyo se sintió como si la hubieran vaciado por dentro y sacudido la cabeza-. Así que para él solo fui otra más de sus conquistas…

- Eso parece- dijo la castaña, mientras le limpiaba la mejilla a uno de los niños-. Vamos, considérate afortunada. Ahora que sabes la verdad, te será más fácil olvidarlo.

- Yo ya lo olvide hace mucho.

- ¿En serio? - Sakura miro escépticamente a su hermana menor-. Porque en los dos años en los que él se fue, no has salido con nadie.

- Pero no ha sido porque no lo halla olvidado -insistió Tomoyo- Con Dan tengo que tener mucho cuidado con quien salgo.

- Ya… -la ojiverde alzo los ojos al techo en forma irónica-. Bueno, ¿vas a verlo otra vez?

- ¿Estás loca? Claro que no.

Jamás pondría un pie en ese yate ni en cualquier otro sitio en el que él pudiera estar.

El timbre de la puerta sonó a las siete en punto de esa misma tarde. Cuando Tomoyo abrió la puerta se encontro con un hombre enfundado en un traje de mensajero y una gran caja en los brazos que le ocultaba el rostro.

- ¿Sí? -pregunto ella, segura que se trataba de un error.

- ¿La señorita Tomoyo Daidouji?

Tomoyo arrugo el ceño, le costo unos segundos identificar la voz.

- ¿Eriol?

La caja bajo y él apoyo la barbilla en ella para mirar a la mujer frente a él con una misteriosa sonrisa.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

- He venido a traerte este paquete -contestó él-. Pesa bastante, será mejor que entre y lo deje en algún sitio.

Eriol paso por su lado, entro en el cuarto de estar y se paró en medio de la habitación mirando a su alrededor.

- Muy acogedor. Me acuerdo de los muebles coloniales, que no eran malas reproducciones.

- ¡Sal de aquí en este mismo instante! -grito ella exasperada- Y llévate esa caja contigo.

- No, no creo que quieras que lo haga -respondió Eriol mirando la caja que estaba encima de la mesa del centro-, no tendrás nada que ponerte para ir a la fiesta.

Tomoyo se cruzo de brazos y lo miro furiosa.

- ¿Qué fiesta?

- La que voy a dar mañana en la noche en el Queen Elise. Obviamente estas invitada. Bueno, ¿es que no vas a abrirla? -le indico la caja con la barbilla.

Tomoyo perdió totalmente los nervios.

-¡¡No!! -gritó tirándose a él-. ¡Quiero que salgas de mi casa en este mismo instante! ¡Vete de aquí, sal de mi vida!

Eriol dio un paso hacia atrás, mirándola como si fuera un animal salvaje al que aun no había identificado.

- ¡Fuera! -insistió ella.

Su petición fue interrumpida por el llanto de un niño.

Oh, no. Ahora no, Dan. ¿Porqué demonios no he tenido más cuidado? 

Eriol volvió la cabeza hacia el pasillo y arqueo los ojos en gesto interrogante.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

A Tomoyo se le ocurrieron miles de mentiras para decir: _"es el niño de mi hermana", "es el niño al que cuido", "es el niño de l avecina", "es la televisión de mi habitación". _

- Es mi hijo -dijo ella por fin-. Y ahora vete que tengo que ir con él.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas casada? –preguntó él con enfado.

- No lo estoy.

- Entiendo. Debería de haberme dado cuenta que una mujer tan hermosa como vos no podría estar sola mucho tiempo- la mirada de Eriol se perdió por el pasillo-. No parecía el llanto de un recién nacido.

- Dan tiene quince meses –dijo Tomoyo sin pensar.

Inmediatamente, deseó no haber abierto la boca. Ese hombre no era idiota y él…

-¿Quince meses…? ¿Dan…?

- Quiero que te vallas ya – insistió ella con voz tensa, desesperada por hacerlo salir de la casa, por apartarlo de su hijo-. Tengo que acostar a Dan ya, hoy no se encontraba bien.

- ¿Quién es el padre? -inquirió Eriol sin poder disimular del todo la emoción.

Ella lo miro directamente a los ojos.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo. ¡Ahora, vete de aquí!

Pero en vez de marcharse, Eriol la tomo de los hombros y le clavo sus ojos de aguamarina.

- Me marcharé después de que me digas el nombre del padre.

- Puede que no lo sepa –no pudo evitar contestar Tomoyo. Eriol se merecía esa respuesta.

- ¿Esperas que me crea que por el tiempo en el que andábamos juntos te acostabas con otros hombres además de mi?

- ¿Por qué no? Podría ser.

Eriol le hundió los dedos en los hombros.

- No eres esa clase de mujer.

Dan seguía llorando, pero ya no con la misma urgencia.

-¿Y vos como lo sabes? No te quedaste el tiempo suficiente como para llegar a conocerme.

- Te conocí lo suficiente, Tommy- Eriol la clavó en el sitio con la mirada-. Te conocía en cuerpo y alma, conocía cada milímetro de tu cuerpo y hasta el ultimo rincón de tu dulce y generoso espíritu.

Con un rápido movimiento, le soltó los hombros, pero la abrazó. Tomoyo sintió el calor de su cuerpo a través de la ropa, la dureza de sus músculos contra sus suaves curvas. Eriol la estrecho totalmente a él, logrando que ella sintiera partes de su cuerpo que deseba no recordar, que hacían que recuerde esas maravillosas noches que habían pasado juntos. Lo que le hizo sentir vergüenza, pero no la suficiente como para intentar zafarse de su abrazo. Ahora era cuando se dio cuenta como había echado de menos las intoxicantes sensaciones que él le había logrado producir siempre.

El llanto de Dan se transformaron en adormilados gemidos. Tomoyo deseó que su hijo lanzara un grito, ofreciéndole una excusa para poder separarse de Eriol. Deseó tener más fuerza de voluntad. Deseó… deseó que Eriol dejara de… acariciarle la espalda por encima de la camiseta de algodón.

- No hagas eso –susurró ella.

- Dime el nombre del padre del niño.

- Yo… no puedo.

- No puedes. Eso es diferente a no saberlo.

Tomoyo era incapaz de moverse, apenas podia respirar. No tenia fuerza de voluntad. No tenia la capacidad para expresar lo que deseaba con palabras.

- No puedo, Daniel… Eriol… no me obligues a…

- ¿Qué no te obligue a que? –los labios de Eriol estaban a dos centímetros de los de ella.

Tomoyo podia saborear su aliento, ver el brillo de sus ojos, como ese músculo en el cuello se le tensaba, la fuerza de su cuerpo…

- Eriol, es todo lo que tengo… lo que me dejaste. Por favor, déjanos… no puedo enfrentarme a esto.

Eriol la soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás.

- ¡Dios mío, es hijo mío!

- ¡No! -grito ella con súbito terror-. Es hijo mío. Es solo mío, de nadie más.

Eriol se la quedo mirando como si aun no se creyera lo que, en el fondo, sabia que era verdad.

- Alguien es el padre de ese niño. Déjame verlo y lo sabré.

- ¡No! Sal de aquí ahora mismo o llamare a la policía. Te juro que lo haré.

Hasta ese momento a Tomoyo no se le había ocurrido la idea de que podría correr peligro de perder a su hijo.

- Escúchame, Tomoyo, por favor - le rogó Eriol en un ronco susurro- Nadie va a hacerle daño ni a ti ni al niño, te doy mi palabra.

Tomoyo notó temor en la voz de Eriol y se tranquilizo, aunque mantuvo la distancia con él. Los ojos azules de él se veían confusos, tristes y con miedo. Debía haber sido un gran golpe para él enterarse, de repente, que era padre de un niño. Ella, sin embargo, había tenido quince meses para acostumbrarse a la maternidad.

Eriol volvió a hablar.

- No voy a hacerte daño otra vez. Lo siento. No sabía… no me di cuenta…yo…

Eriol desvió la mirada. Con los ojos fijos en la pared, parpadeo, quedándose inmóvil en medio de la habitación sin saber que hacer.

Tomoyo extendió la mano y toco el brazo del sofá, poco a poco se dejo caer en él.

- Si hablas en serio, si es verdad que no quieres hacerme daño, vete –susurró ella.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

- ¿No te lo he dicho ya una docena de veces? –protesto ella-. Vete y… no vuelvas.

Al cabo de unos momentos, la puerta sé cerro con un irrevocable clic, y Tomoyo sintió un inmenso vacio en su pecho.

-Eriol…susurro ella con los ojos clavados en la puerta-. Eriol….

El coche alquilado era un reluciente Porche azul marino, su lujoso interior en crudo contraste con la atmósfera acogedora de la casa de playa de Tomoyo.

Eriol puso en marcha el auto y empezó a conducir. Pronto se encontró en el aparcamiento de la marina. Dejo el coche para que un mozo del lugar lo estacionara, se acerco a la lancha motor taxi y subió. Indico el Queen Elise y, hasta que llego a su yate, no dejo de maldecirse por haber ido a visitar a Tomoyo.

Hasta ese día, el recuerdo de ella lo había obsesionado de una forma que no podía explicarse a sí mismo, mucho menos a Ron, a Frederick o a su padre. Había habido otras mujeres después de Tomoyo, pero ninguna había logrado gustarle tanto como ella.

Había esperado poder deshacerse de los fantasmas al volverla a ver. Había esperado verla con veinte kilos más y completamente ordinaria, casada con una bestia y con dos niños parecidos a su padre. Sí eso era lo que Eriol había esperado.

Pero sus esperanzas se habían ido a la mierda. Tomoyo seguía tan dulce, inocente, amable y hermosa a como la recordaba. Y, cada ves que entraban en contacto, algo salvaje despertaba dentro de él. No, no se había recuperado, acepto Eriol con pesar.

Pero lo peor es que se acababa de enterar que tenia un hijo, y ese era un problema ineludible.

Tomoyo podia jurarle que nunca iría a la prensa para revelar públicamente quien era el padre de su hijo, y lo más seguro es que mantuviera su promesa. Pero ¿y si un periodista se enteraba accidentalmente? ¿Y si alguien cercano a ella decidía aprovecharse del dinero que se podia ganar con la venta del secreto?

¿Ahora, que hago? 

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la Autora: **

Konichiwa mis adorados lectores!!! Hace mucho que no publicaba nada y espero me perdonen, pero he estado de exámenes y con un par de problemitas que no me permitieron publicar este capítulo antes. Espero el próximo ponerlo más rápido!!

Cómo se habrán dado cuenta la historia va tomando rumbo, ustedes que creen que pasara… la situación esta difícil, Tomoyo tiene miedo de volver a salir lastimada y Eriol se acaba de enterar que tiene un hijo… ¿Qué harán ahora para solucionar este lió? Pues ya veremos, mientras tanto piensen que se avecina una fiesta, y en ella muchas cosas van a pasar, y una de ella empiezan las escenas llenas de azúcar y lime entre ET que tanto me gustan…… prometo poner escenas dignas de un kawai masivo!!

Antes de despedirme les contesto sus valiosos reviews:

**Padilla: **fuiste mi primer review en este fic y no te das idea lo mucho que me alegro, Gracias!!!!!

**Kurumi-desu**: Cómo que reliquia??? Haces que me ponga toda rojita , no se si es como para tanto pero me conformo con que ustedes, los lectores, pasen un buen rato leyendo y soñando con la hermosa pareja que hacen Eriol y Tomoyo. Gracias por tu review!!! Espero que me pongas otro tb en este capítulo ¬ ¬.

**Danyta:** Que bueno que te guste el fic, aunque en algo tienes razón, esto es muy fantástico!! Pero que le voy a hacer me gusta escribir este tipo de historias, tal ves algún día escriba algo más "normal" pero por ahora hago esto, espero que tb te parezca bueno este chap. Arigatôu Dany-chan!!

**Lady Ana M:** buenas lady!!! Tu nombre se me hace conocido, así que tanto por lo dicho en tu review como por mi corazonada, ya nos hemos visto en otra parte… gracias por leer tb este nuevo fic!! Y espero que te guste tanto o más que "Ocurrió una noche". Sigue escribiéndome reviews !! Chauuuu!!

**Tomoyo:** gracias por tus elogios, y aquí esta lo que pediste, un nuevo capi!! Espero que te guste, espero tu opinión, Sayonara!!

**Xyz:** Tu Nick me ha llamado la atención…. Qué significa?? Jijijii Como veras Tomoyo va a tardar mucho en perdonar a Eriol (si es que lo hace XD), así que por un tiempo le va a tocar a Eri-chan usar toda sus neuronas para lograrlo!! Aunque es tan difícil, como hacer para no caer a los brazos de semejante bombon!!??

**Dauluci:** Otra vieja conocida!! Me alegro que también me sigas en esta nueva locura! Ya has visto como quedo el pobre de Eriol al darse cuenta de que es padre, casi le da un shock nervioso…. sobre la reacción del rey?? Pues él va a ser alguien que le va a dar un giro bastante drástico a la historia en un tiempo, pero aun falta para que él aparezca en escena. Muchísimas gracias por tu review!!!! Byee!!!

**Ayin:** holaaa!!! Como ves he continuado la historia y creo que ya esta tomando el rumbo que quiero, dentro de poco empieza lo bueno, escenas entre ET!!!!!! Espero seguir sabiendo de ti, gracias por leer el fic!!

**Mina070:** holaaaaaaaa!! Me gusto bastante tu review, me alegra que creas que mis fics son bastante "únicos", en verdad lo son juajuajua… lo que me llamo la atención fue que fuiste la única que ha dicho algo por el titulo y eso me sorprendió, ¡¡¿¿es qué nadie se da cuenta lo que esconde el titulo??!!

**Saiko Katsuka:** Que bueno que te halla gustado el primer capitulo, espero que este tb!!!! Espero tus opiniones, Byeeeee!!!

**Daychan: **Pues aquí esta lo que tanto deseabas, Eriol ya sabe el notición, es padre de un hermoso niño de quince meses!!!! Te gusto como se entero? Thank´s por el review!!!

**Tomoyo Daidouji-chan:** gracias T-chan por tus lindos comentarios!!! Espero seguir sabiendo de ti en este capi!! Suerte, Bye!!

**Korishiteru: **Espero que este fic te guste tanto como mis fics anteriores, muchsisisisimas gracias por leer el fic y poner review!!!! Chauchis!!

**Yuzuriha: **En serio te parecio comico ?!!!! Yo crei que me había salido un poco más dramatico… bueh pero si igual te gusto, estoy felizzz!!! Sobre lo de poner algo en los cambios de escena en este capi lo he puesto, espero que ahora no te confundas tanto!! Si necesitas algo más solo dime, con guste intentare arreglarlo!! Espero tus proximas opinionen!! Chao Chao!!

**Pau:** creo que en este fic todos quieren ver sufrir al pobre eri-chan!! El pobre lo tengo en mi pieza desconsolado y triste, pero bueh por ahora es el malo de la película. Estoy segura que en un tiempo lo van a comprender y lo van a adorar!! Gracias Pau-chan por tu review!!! Nos vemos, suerte!!

**Dairu Hisaki:** Como te habrás dado cuenta Eriol ni enterado de lo del bebe, y creo que al pobre le va a costar un poco asimilarlo, pero estoy casi segura que lo va a lograr…. Y si eri-chan y tomoyo se quedan juntos, eso ya lo van a ir viendo, por ahora no se… GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!! Chau!

**Princess Sheccid:** Konichiwa a ti tb!! Pues gracias por tu review!!! Sobre tus preguntas te digo que soy de Argentina y que si, me encanta Inuyasha. La maestra Rumiko es una genia, soy gran fanática de Inuyasha y Ranma ½. Si quieres saber algo más solo pregunta!! Suerte, Ja ne.

**Danchan:**Aquí esta el capi tan deseado, espero y sea de tu agrado. Nos vemos, Gracias por tu valiosa opinión!!

Bueh… uff creo que fueron todos, y si me falto alguien, por favor perdónenme… es que son las ocho de la mañana y estoy medio dormidita todavía y yo a esta horas no sirvo para nada… Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo!!!

Para aquellos que tb son grandes fans de la pareja SS les comento que acabo de publicar un fic sobre ellos "**Rescatando tu Corazón"**, espero que les guste!!! GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN EL FIC!!! Ja ne….

Verito.

**PD: ¡¡¡¡Dejen reviews!!!!!!!**


	3. Capítulo Tres

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen (aunque no me molestaría que me regalen a Shaoran y Eriol ), lamentablemente el Estudio Clamp me gano de mano y se los quedaron ellas.

* * *

**Un príncipe que se convirtió en sapo. **

(by Lady Verónica Black)

¿Cómo podría la bibliotecaria de un pueblo saber que el hombre del que se enamoró dos años atrás era un príncipe? ¿O qué el hijo que habían concebido era el heredero de una corona? Lo único que Tomoyo sabía era que el encanto seductor de ese hombre la había hecho mujer, y que aun después de tanto tiempo ella lo seguía amando…

* * *

**-Capítulo Tres- **

"Aclarando & Reviviendo el Pasado" 

Tomoyo, al lado de la cuna de Dan, se quedo mirando con ternura a su hijo mientras dormía. Una intensa emoción la embargo. Amaba a esa criatura con todo su corazón, pero ahora tenia miedo por él y por ella misma.

Eriol.

¿Por qué había vuelto?

Quizá estuviera tramando algo terrible. Evidentemente quería algo de ella, de lo contrario, no habría vuelto. Pero hasta no saber que era no podría protegerse a sí misma ni a su hijo.

Después de arropar bien a Dan con su mantita amarilla y de acariciar sus sedosos cabellos negros, Tomoyo salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, que estaba en la parte posterior de la casa. Se preparo una taza de té y se fue a tomársela al cuarto de estar. Allí, en el suelo, vio la caja que Eriol le había llevado.

Se sentó en el sofá con los ojos fijos en la caja mientras bebía el té.

_No me importa que tenga dentro, voy a mandarla de vuelta _ .

Pero ¿cómo?. No podía pagar un mensajero para que llevara esa estúpida caja al barco, eso le costaría bastante dinero y vivía con un presupuesto muy ajustado. Lo que debía hacer era tirar la caja a la basura, sin abrirla.

Miro a la caja furiosa, imaginando algo diabólico en su interior, comparándola con la caja de Pandora.

¿Por qué le estaba haciendo esto Eriol? ¿La estaba atormentado intencionadamente?

De repente, siguiendo un impulso, Tomoyo dejo la taza de té sobre la mesa de centro y se levantó. Se acerco a la caja con paso cansino. Después, agachándose, rasgo el papel que la envolvía.

Tomoyo reconoció el papel del envoltorio, era de una famosa boutique de Nueva York. En una ocasión, ella y Sakura se habían atrevido a traspasar sus elegantes puertas de cristal y su hermana le había regalado un pañuelo de seda mucho más caro que cualquier otra prenda que Tomoyo tenia en el armario.

Conteniendo la respiración, separo la última capa del fino papel que cubría un suave tejido de seda. Lo levanto. Era un delicado vestido de noche negro. Era la prenda más bonita que había visto Tomoyo en su vida.

Se puso furiosa.

-¡Hijo de…!

Era tanto un soborno como un golpe. Al parecer, Eriol le había regalado ese vestido para que lo llevara puesto en la fiesta que iba a dar en el yate. Pensaba que al regalarle algo caro conseguiría que ella hiciera lo que él deseara, una técnica de seducción que debería ser muy usada por él. Para Eriol, debería ser casi un acto reflejo.

Pero en este caso, era aún peor, porque parecía insinuar que dudaba que ella tuviera algo decente que ponerse… o que tuviera el gusto suficiente para elegir la ropa adecuada.

Tomoyo dejo caer en la caja la delicada prenda.

-Te vas a enterar que Tomoyo Daidouji no es una más de sus "conquistas", su Alteza Real.

Eriol estaba en la proa del Queen Elise con un martini en una mano y un cigarrillo en la otra observando la llegada de otra lancha llena de invitados que, animados, subieron al yate, ya lleno de gente elegantemente vestida. Ya había visto a algunos de los invitados en el viaje de las Naciones Unidas en representación de su padre, otros eran políticos locales, periodistas y gente del mundo de los negocios que estaba interesada en poner sus oficinas en Elbia. Había también un productor de teatro de gran éxito, dos de sus musicales y una comedia estaba presentándose en Brodway actualmente. Todos bebían champaña y picaban entremeses que unos camareros hacían circular por todo el barco.

Pero Tomoyo no estaba allí. Eriol no esperaba que se presentara, pero no había podido dejar de buscarla con los ojos.

Más de media hora después del comienzo de la fiesta, volvió a aparecer otra lancha. Esta vez solo iba en ella una pasajera. Eriol perdió interés en la identidad de la mujer ya que no llevaba puesto el radiante vestido negro de seda que le había comprado para la ocasión.

De repente, el aroma de un perfume familiar llamó su atención. Enderezó los hombros y se fijo con más detenimiento en la pequeña figura que subió los escalones del Queen Elise.

El largo cabello de la joven brillaba como una cascada de tinta bajo la luz del atardecer, las delicadas hebras de pelo revoloteaban suavemente con la brisa del mar. Los pendientes eran dos sencillas argollas de plata, y traía un vestido de seda ajustado a su frágil y voluptuosa figura. Era ajustado en la cintura y largo hasta la rodilla, tenia dos finos breteles que se ataban tras el cuello del cual colgaba una delicada cadenita de plata con el dije de una lagrima en el cuello.

El color del vestido era el mismo que el de su piel, si se la miraba con el sol a su espalda, daba la impresión que no llevaba ropa. A cierta distancia era imposible saber donde empezaba la tela y donde la piel.

- ¡Bienvenida a bordo! –dijo Eriol elevando la voz para hacerse oír por encima de las voces de sus invitados.

Noto que ella llevaba un bolso un poco más grande de lo normal. ¿Seria para traer todo lo necesario para pasar la noche en el yate? Sus esperanzas se renovaron.

Tomoyo se puso la mano sobre los ojos en forma de visera y se lo quedó observando mientras el ojiazul se le aproximaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Estas bellísima –dijo Eriol, conciente de que sus invitados lo estaban mirando.

- Gracias.

- ¿No te iba el vestido que te regale?

- No tengo la costumbre de aceptar regalos de desconocidos –respondió ella rápidamente.

- Quizás podamos ponerle remedio a eso –contesto él dedicándole una deslumbrante, pero automática sonrisa, con la que había empezado muchas de sus conquistas.

Después, acercando su boca peligrosamente a su oído, le susurro:

- La mayoría de mis invitados se marcharan al anochecer.

- Y yo mi iré con ellos –dijo ella sucintamente-. Sólo he venido para devolverte esto.

Le ofreció la bolsa que llevaba. Eriol miró en su interior. Era el vestido que le había comprado.

- Lo siento… creí que te gustaría.

-¿Porqué? ¿Por qué iba a gustarme que me hagan un regalo caro?

Eriol parpadeó. Dos años atrás, había visto que Tomoyo era así, pero no se le había ocurrido que ahora rechazaría su regalo como lo habría rechazado en el pasado.

- Ya, entiendo –dijo Tomoyo, cuando Eriol no consiguió encontrar palabras para expresar sus confusos pensamientos-. Siempre te ha salido bien, ¿por qué no ahora? Bien, pues siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

- Tomoyo se aparto de él, se dio media vuelta y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde esta la comida? Me muero de hambre…

El ojiazul se la qued mirando mientras ella comenzaba a andar por la cubierta sonriendo a algunos de los invitados en dirección a la puerta que daba a la galería del yate. A Jacob le llevó varios minutos darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

¡Lo había dejado plantado y con la palabra en la boca!

Poco a poco, su enfado se transformó en incredulidad. Se le tensaron todos los músculos del cuerpo. Por fin, con un gruñido, se coloco el bolso bajo el brazo y echó a andar hacia la galería.

Tomoyo estaba hablando con un matrimonio de edad avanzada. Él les lanzo una fría mirada y la pareja, educadamente, dio por finalizada la conversación y salieron de allí.

Eriol agarró por el brazo a Tomoyo, impidiéndole que agarrase una copa de la bandeja de un mesero que pasaba por ahí.

- ¿Porqué me has devuelto el regalo?

- Por que no necesito que me compres ropa.

- Comprendo… -dijo él, lentamente-. Bien, tenia razón, quieres algo más de mí que ropa, ¿verdad?

Eriol no había esperado eso de ella, al parecer la gente cambia mucho en dos años.

- Será mejor que lo digas claramente, Tommy. Vamos, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Ella le clavo una mirada fría y desafiante.

-Nada. No quiero nada de ti, Eriol. Por eso es que he venido esta noche, para dejártelo muy claro.

- Mentirosa.

En vez de enfadarse como Eriol había esperado, Tomoyo se lo quedo observando fríamente durante unos segundos, sus bonitos ojos recorriéndole el cuerpo de arriba abajo.

-¿Por qué iba a mentirte? ¿Es esa la experiencia que tienes con las mujeres? ¿Siempre quieren algo de ti?

- Siempre –respondió él.

Tomoyo se mordió el labio inferior.

- Sí, eso imaginaba. De todos modos, imagino que sabes porque.

-¿Por qué?

- Esperan que les pagues, porque esas son las reglas que tú impones en tus relaciones.

-¿De qué demonios estas hablando? –grito él. ¿Qué reglas? Esa mujer era exasperante. Eriol casi nunca levantaba la voz, pero Tomoyo lo sacaba de quicio-. Siempre he sido encantador con las mujeres y…

- Yo no he dicho que no lo fueras, a tu modo, que es muy materialista. Me refiero a que tienes fama de aburrirte enseguida de tus amantes y de cambiar de mujer como si te cambiaras de zapatos. Cuando una mujer accede a tener una relación contigo, sabe que la vas a dejar en cuestión de semanas; por lo tanto, te trata de la misma manera que vos las tratas a ellas. Tú tomas de ella lo que quieres, y ella acepta de ti lo único que le das, regalos caros.

Eriol la miró furioso.

- Hablas de mí como si fuera un ser completamente superficial. Yo no soy así. ¡Pregúntale a Ron!

Tomoyo se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Quién es Ron? ¿Tu criado? –dijo ella en too despectivo hacia el hombre que estaba frente a ella.

Esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco. ¿Qué derecho tenía esa bibliotecaria de pueblo a analizarlo?

- Bueno, sí… Ron es mi chofer, mi guardaespaldas, y otras muchas cosas. Además también es mi mejor amigo.

- Y estoy segura que le agradeces generosamente por ponerte de tu lado en las discusiones –declaro la amatista.

Eriol se dio cuenta que Tomoyo se había dado cuenta que su ultima suposición era falsa. La duda cruzo el semblante de ella.

A Eriol le hirvió la sangre. De repente, le resultó imposible no agarrarla, y lo hizo. Queria hacerla comprender que no era un mal hombre; sin embargo, el mundo se negaba a tratarlo como a los demás. Él era diferente. Era cierto que gozaba de privilegios especiales, pro otros hombres gozaban de cosas tales como la intimidad, el derecho a elegir sus estudios y su profesión, y el derecho a casare con la mujer que eligieran. Él sin embargo, jamás gozaría de algo tan simple y especial como eso.

- Ron jamás dice lo que no siente, aún cuando sabe que no me va a gustar.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y que dijo Ron de lo nuestro hace dos años? ¿O no era parte de tu corte en esos momentos?

Eriol parpadeo. Ella estaba jugando duro.

- Era mi chofer cuando estaba estudiando en Inglaterra, en Oxford. Después se quedo a mi lado como ayudante personal, chofer… lo que fuera que necesitara. También estuvo conmigo cuando estuve en Yale, pero le dije que podia arreglármelas solo una temporada y Ron se marcho a visitar a su familia en Londres.

- ¿Así que no oyó hablar de mí? –preguntó ella.

- No.

¿Por qué se sentía como si debiera bajar la cabeza avergonzado cada vez que Tomoyo le hacia enfrentarse al pasado? No era propio de él sentirse culpable. Sin embargo, no había dejado embarazada a ninguna otra mujer… hasta Tomoyo.

- Escucha, yo no te forcé a que fueras mi amante. No utilicé mi fortuna para seducirte, ni te prometí un fin de semana en los Alpes, ni te compre joyas…

- Exacto –lo interrumpió ella-. Porque fuiste lo suficientemente inteligente para darte cuenta de que eso no habría funcionado conmigo.

- Podría haberte prometido casarme contigo o quedarme a vivir aquí para siempre. Tampoco te dije que te amaba.

- No, no lo hiciste –admitió ella con voz dolorosamente hueca, antes de lanzarle una fulgurante mirada-. Yo tampoco te dije que te amaba.

Eriol contuvo la respiración. ¿Qué importancia tenia eso? Nunca le había importado… con otras mujeres. No obstante, se sentí como si le hubieran sacado algo que le perteneciera. No pensaba mucho en el amor porque, para él, era sinónimo de no estar solo. Y Eriol nunca estaba solo.

Antes de Ron, había tenido niñeras, tutores, mayordomos y criados. Su madre había fallecido hacia siete años, pero Eriol no la echaba de menos más que a un antiguo profesor. La reina casi siempre había estado demasiado ocupado para pasar tiempo con él. Desde luego, nunca le había dicho con palabras que lo queria. Eriol era hijo único, por lo que no había tenido que rivalizar con nadie por el cariño de su madre. En realidad, él no conocía el significado de la palabra amor en su vida.

- Tommy… –dijo él aun sujetándola por los brazos-. ¿Por qué te pones tan agresiva conmigo?

- ¿Yo? Yo no soy agresiva, príncipe Eriol –la amatista parpadeo fingiendo inocencia-. He venido a decirte que muchas gracias por el vestido, pero que no lo quiero. También te agradezco que me hallas invitado a tu fiesta. Lo estoy pasando muy bien. La comida es magnifica y la champaña esta exquisita. En conjunto estoy perfectamente bien.

Estaba burlándose de él, no obstante, a Eriol le resulto imposible seguir enfadado con ella. Él aroma de Tomoyo lo tenia casi embriagado. Cuanto más razonable y más controlada ella se mostraba, más enloquecía él.

- Estoy seguro de que quieres algo, no eres tan distinta de las demás.

Tomoyo lo miro fríamente.

- Supongo que sí, quiero algo. Bien, voy a decirte exactamente lo que es –dijo Tomoyo en tono de conspiración-. Mi reino por un bocadillo decente de jamón, estos canapés son deliciosos, pero no consiguen quietarme el hambre.

- Déjate de bromas, Tommy. Vamos dime que quieres. Se trata del niño, ¿verdad? Quieres que te de dinero por él. Bien, de acuerdo. Ni siquiera voy a discutir la posibilidad de que no sea mío. Así que, si necesitas dinero, me asegurare que lo tengas. Pero no quiero que esto llegue a oídos de la prensa…

Eriol se interrumpió al ver la furia que revelaba la expresión de Tomoyo.

- ¡¡Eres un madito y pedante niño mimado!! Jamás he conocido a nadie tan egocéntrico como tú, Eriol von… como te llames.

La reacción de ella lo dejo perplejo.

- Te estoy ofreciendo el dinero que quieras por un niño que no he visto en mi vida –objetó él-. ¡Ni siquiera estoy seguro que sea mío! En mi opinión, la oferta es muy generosa.

- Y es por eso que eres precisamente todo lo que te he dicho que eres –le espeto ella-. No quiero tu dinero, Eriol. Lo que quiero es que nos dejes a mí y a mi hijo en paz. El único motivo por el que he venido es para ahorrar el gasto del envió del vestido.

Tomoyo se zafó de él y añadió:

- Apártate de adelante, quiero irme ya.

Eriol no pudo ignorar la expresión decidida que vio en sus ojos, y no pudo creer lo segura de sí misma que la vio. Por fin, lo comprendió. Ella no le estaba pidiendo nada. Era la primera vez en la vida que conocía a alguien que no tenía la intención de utilizarlo, y Eriol no sabia como reaccionar ante eso.

Por lo tanto, hizo lo que el cuerpo le estaba pidiendo que hiciera desde que Tomoyo puso un pie en el Queen Elise. Se interpuso entre ella y la puerta, la estrechó entre sus brazos y la beso. El beso se prolongó, se hizo más suave, más delirante. Por fin, Eriol la sintió relajarse y los labios de Tomoyo, dulces y temblorosos, se abrieron para permitirle la entrada.

Estrechando el abrazo, Eriol pego el cuerpo de ella al suyo. Tomoyo no forcejeaba más, había abierto la boca pero no le devolvía el beso. Eso le preocupo. Decidió aceptar el desafió. Le acarició los labios con la punta de la lengua y espero hasta oírla gemir, entonces, los labios de Tomoyo comenzaron a responder a los suyos.

Pero ocurrió algo extraño. Fue como si Tomoyo le diera una vida que no había sentido en dos años, desde el verano que pasaron juntos. Una inmensa excitación se apodero de él, acompañada de una energía que nadie, excepto ella, le había provocado.

Hasta ahora, Eriol había supuesto que su frialdad con las mujeres era producto de su preocupación por lo estudios o sus deberes como emisario de su padre, o debido a las pesadas responsabilidades que tenia como heredero a la corona. Sin embargo, las presiones no habían cesado en las ultimas semanas. Era como si Tomoyo Daidouji tuviera el poder de liberarlo y de hacerle sentir lo que significaba ser únicamente un hombre.

- Tomoyo… -murmuro Eriol con voz neutra-. Ojalá hubiera podido quedarme contigo.

- Hiciste una elección –susurro ella mientras con los dedos le acariciaba la garganta.

- No, yo no puedo elegir. Mi futuro estaba decidido aun antes de que naciera.

- Pobre príncipe rico –bromeó ella.

Pero Eriol se dio cuenta que ya no intentaba hacerle daño, como él le había echó daño al abandonarla.

- No necesito tu compasión –dijo Eriol mientras le acariciaba el cuello con los labios-, aunque supongo que merezco que te burles de mí. Lo nuestro se hizo… demasiado serio, llegó más lejos de lo que había imaginado.

Eriol le beso el hombro y después lanzo un gemido por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no perder el control.

- No sabía como decirte adiós, algo que antes nunca había sido un problema para mí.

Con ternura, Tomoyo le puso las manos en el rostro y lo miró a los ojos.

- Algo así podría haber servido. "Adiós, Tomoyo. Ha sido maravilloso, pero pertenecemos a mundos diferentes. Fue un gusto conocerte."

Tomoyo se escapó de su abrazo con tal rapidez que lo dejo totalmente sorprendido. La súbita ausencia de ella le quito la respiración. Eriol parpadeo un par de veces antes de volverse. Tomoyo estaba subiendo los escalones que llevaban a la cubierta.

- ¡Espera! –gritó él.

Extendió un brazo para agarrarla. Tomoyo fue muy rápida. Antes de poder capturarle el delicado tobillo, ella saltó a cubierta.

- ¡Maldita sea, Tomoyo, espera!

Cuando Eriol atravesó la puerta, Tomoyo ya había recorrido la mitad de la longitud del yate. Ron caminaba hacia ella con expresión preocupada. El rostro de ella estaba tenso y sus ropas revoloteaban con su paso rápido. Tomoyo se agarro a la baranda del barco nerviosa mientras hablaba con Ron. Cuando Eriol se le aproximo, la escucho decirle a Ron cuanto tardaría la lancha en ir por ella.

- Ahora mismo voy a llamar para que vengan, señorita –Ron le lanzo a Eriol una mirada de reproche.

- ¡Eyy, yo no le he hecho nada! ¡Pregúntaselo a ella si no me crees!

Tomoyo se llevo las manos a ambos lados de su rostro y se quedo mirando el mar.

Ron se interpuso entre ambos con expresión seria.

- Alteza, es posible que la señorita prefiera estar sola mientras espera la lancha.

Eriol no podría creer lo que oía. Ambos estaban en contra suya.

- ¡Yo no le he hecho nada! Tommy, díselo.

Ella pareció meditar las posibles implicaciones de su respuesta. Entonces, despacio, volvió el rostro hacia Ron.

- El príncipe no me ha hecho daño. Estoy disgustada por… problemas familiares.

El caballero inglés se la quedó mirando unos momentos antes de dar un paso atrás y apartarse de ellos.

- Iré a pedir la lancha –dijo Ron con voz queda-. Estaré aquí cerca, señorita. No dude en llamarme si me necesita.

Ella asintió y luego se volvió para quedarse mirando el agua de nuevo.

Eriol se acerco a Tomoyo.

- Tienes razón –le dijo él en un susurro-, es imperdonable la forma cómo te trate. La verdad es que nunca me ha costado romper una relación. Al dejarte como te dejé… hice lo que esperaban de mí.

¿No le había dicho el viejo Frederick años atrás que relaciones breves y desapasionadas con las mujeres eran las mejores? El sexo no tenia nada de malo siempre que se protegiera el corazón y la fortuna.

- Supongo que…. estoy acostumbrado a aprovecharme de quien soy –añadió Eriol.

-¿Qué importancia tiene quién eres? –le preguntó Tomoyo con voz queda-. Todos tenemos sentimientos. Que un hombre te abandone duele tanto si es camionero a que si es millonario.

Eriol sacudió la cabeza, no sabia como hacerle entender la situación en la que él estuvo.

- No debía haber estado tanto tiempo contigo. Fue culpa mía, no tuya. Por ley, solo puedo casarme con una mujer de la realeza.

- En ese caso, cuando te diviertes con una plebeya como yo, siempre tienes una excusa para abandonarlas, ¿no? –preguntó Tomoyo.

- También he salido con aristócratas. Pero las jóvenes de la aristocracia… están acostumbradas a no presionar. Saben que, cuando llegue el momento, tendré que elegir y, si no son muy exigentes, tiene más posibilidades.

- Muy interesante –comento la amatista burlonamente-. Dime, ¿cuándo va a llegar el momento de elegir?

- A finales de este año.

Tomoyo se quedo boquiabierta y le costo un evidente esfuerzo volver a cerrar la boca.

- Estas hablando en serio, ¿verdad? Té esta permitido elegir una mujer, pero solo de entre un puñado de "mujeres adecuadas", y tendrás que conformarte con ella el resto de tu vida, ¿es eso?

- Bueno, no exactamente… -Eriol tosió educadamente, evitando los ojos de Tomoyo.

- ¿No exactamente? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Eriol suspiró, miro a su alrededor y vio a Ron charlando con uno de los empresarios americanos que deseaban hacer negocios en Elbia. Sin duda estaba disculpándolo por no estar atendiendo a sus invitados.

- Esta bien, te lo explicaré, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti teniendo en cuenta como te traté. Sin embargo, la situación es bastante compleja, así que… ¿podrías quedarte un rato después de que los invitados se hallan marchado?

- Yo… no sé. Mi hermana esta cuidando al niño. Sakura acaba muerta del cansancio, cuida a un montón de niños en su casa durante el día.

- Por favor, llámala y pregúntale si no le importa. Tomoyo… te le pido por favor. En serio necesito hablar a solas contigo.

Ella apretó los labios, y se quedo mirando el oscurecido horizonte.

- Me parece arriesgado –murmuró ella.

Eriol también sentía esas vibraciones eléctricas que corrían entre los dos cuerpos, advirtiéndole del riesgo de quedarse a solas con ella. Pero se negó a reconocerlo.

- No voy a hacerte nada, te lo prometo. Tommy, no va a pasar nada que vos no quieras que pase.

Ella guardo silencio durante unos momentos. Luego, volvió a mirarlo con expresión decidida.

- Esta bien, me quedare, pero solo hasta media noche. Voy a llamar a Sakura.

A las once de la noche, Tomoyo vio a Ron organizar la partida de los invitados en la lancha. Pronto, los últimos que quedaron le dieron las gracias a Eriol por su hospitalidad y también se marcharon.

Por fin solos, bueno tanto como Eriol podría estarlo nunca. La tripulación seguía en el barco. Por lo que Tomoyo había visto, eran el capitán, cuatro marineros, un cocinero y dos camareros. Y Ron.

- Ven, vamos a la proa, la luna esta casi llena y podremos hablar en privado.

Tomoyo rió y sacudió la cabeza.

- Me parece que tu idea de privacidad difiere mucho de la mía –dos de los marineros estaban recogiendo sillas mientras otro retiraba los platos y vasos. Parecían ensimismados en su trabajo, pero Tomoyo noto que sentían curiosidad-. ¿No podemos hablar abajo? No estoy acostumbrada a que me rodee tanta gente.

Eriol pareció sorprendido.

- De acuerdo. Pero pensaba que tendrías miedo a que me lanzara a ti tan pronto como estuviéramos completamente solos.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Nunca te he tenido miedo, Eriol. No en ese sentido.

El ojiazul le ofreció la mano y ella entrelazó los dedos con los de él, como en el pasado.

Eriol la llevo al interior del barco, pero haciéndola entrar por otra puerta donde la escalinata bajaba a más profundidad que la que Tomoyo conocía. Entraron a un salón privado en el que un largo sofá se curvaba cubriendo tres paredes, en el centro de la estancia había un bar, un reproductor de música, y una pantalla de televisión que colgaba del techo.

-¿Champaña? –le preguntó él después de que Tomoyo eligiera un rincón del sofá para sentarse.

- No creo que sea buena idea –respondió ella-. Prefiero una gaseosa.

Eriol asintió, y después de servir los dos vasos con la bebida, fue a sentarse junto a ella.

Guardaron un prolongado silencio mientras tomaban sus gaseosas. Tomoyo noto que Eriol estaba tan nervioso como ella, pero no comprendía porque. Al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué significaba ella para él? ¿Para qué perder más tiempo con ella cuando ya le había dicho que no pensaba volver a acostarse con él?

A menos que… a menos que sus temores se confirmaran y Eriol estuviera tramando algo para separarla de Dan. En cuyo caso, preferí conocer sus intenciones cuanto antes porque pensaba luchar contra él hasta la muerte si era necesario.

Por fin, Eriol se aclaró la garganta y rompió el silencio.

- Creo que tu hijo es también hijo mío –Eriol alzo una mano para evitar que ella lo interrumpiese cuando abrió la boca para protestar-. Lo que quiero decir es que lo concebimos los dos, nada más. No voy a intentar quitártelo, Tomoyo.

- ¡No podría soportarlo!

- Y yo lo comprendo. Nunca he tenido que hacer esto antes… yo… no me encuentro muy elocuente en estos momentos…

Tomoyo noto en él algo vulnerable e infantil que le encogió el corazón.

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Lo único que tienes que decir es lo que estas pensando –le dijo ella con una sonrisa-. No creo que puedas empeorar la opinión que tengo de ti.

Eriol alzo los ojos al techo.

- Exacto –se aclaro la garganta-. He sido sincero contigo. Yo no tenía intención de dejarte embarazada, aunque sí de dejarte para siempre, no te lo voy a negar. No tenia pensado volver aquí, pero me cambiaste… cambiaste algo en mí… no sé como explicarlo. Lo veo todo confuso…yo…

-¿En qué sentido? –preguntó ella.

- No lo sé –admitió Eriol-. Es como si, de repente, estuviera intentando llevar dos vidas diferentes debido a tú…nuestro niño. Antes de volver aquí y verte, y enterarme que era padre no dude un momento de que, al final, acabaría casándome con una mujer de la realeza, aunque quizás no tan pronto como a mi padre le gustaría. Y si alguna vez me enamoraba de una mujer, encontraría la forma de mantenerla cerca de mí, pero sin…

- Quieres decir que la tendrías como amante, ¿no?

La idea le resultaba deplorable; no obstante, sabía que era una práctica común en la historia de la humanidad.

- Sí –admitió él-. Satisfacería mis apetitos sexuales y mis necesidades de afecto con una amante pero mi matrimonio sería único y exclusivamente político.

Eriol dejo el vaso en la mesa del centro y la miró, esperando su reacción.

Tomoyo lo miro fijamente, asimilando las implicaciones de sus palabras.

- No, Eriol –susurro ella-. Jamás podría soportar vivir esa mentira.

- No tiene porque ser una mentira –dijo él apresuradamente-. Estas cosas se comprenden dentro de los círculos en los que me muevo, y se aceptan como algo natural. Podríamos viajar juntos. Y Dan, se llama así, ¿no? Bueno, pues Dan tendría lo mejor de lo mejor. Podrías tener una casa preciosa en la que criarlo y jamás tendrías que preocuparte por el dinero ni por el costo de la educación del niño. Y yo pasaría con ustedes el tiempo que me fuera posible y…

Tomoyo le sello los labios con las yemas de los dedos. Una tristeza sobrecogedora la embargó. Se dio cuenta que Eriol estaba solo, aunque él no o sabía, y viviría el resto de su vida sin el amor y la comprensión de una verdadera compañera. Le tenía compasión, pero también la había ofendido la propuesta de él.

- Jamás podría vivir así –repitió ella en un susurro-. No me importa lo que haga la gente de tu mundo, Eriol, a mi lo que me importa es la gente que tengo alrededor. A los que quiero. ¿Y a Dan, qué le diría que eres tú? ¿Sabría que eres su padre? ¿O tendría que decirle que es el Tío Eriol? ¿Y que le diría a mi familia? ¿Cómo les explicaría que jamás me casaría porque voy a pasarme el resto de mi vida siendo la amante de un hombre? Mis padres son unas personas sencillas, unas buenas personas que me criaron y me enseñaron a creer en el matrimonio y en la fidelidad. Hace dos años, cuando estuvimos juntos, pensé que… En fin, no importa.

Eriol la miró con expresión solemne.

- Creíste que nos casaríamos.

- Sí –murmuro Tomoyo-. Pero ya hemos hablado de esto, así que…

Eriol la tomo de las manos, se las llevo a los labios y las beso.

- Lo siento, Tomoyo, lo siento mucho. No fue mi intención engañarte ni dejarte como lo hice. Lo que pasó fue que…

- Lo sé.

Tomoyo se puso en pie. Ya se habían dicho todo lo que se tenían que decir, más palabras no aliviaría el dolor de sus corazones. Sus deseos y necesidades eran dos cosas distintas.

- No te vayas todavía –dijo Eriol.

Tomoyo lo miró y vio lo que más temía en sus ojos: deseo. Unos ojos que se negaban a liberarla, a dejarla ir. Unos ojos que la atraían con remisión.

- No, Eriol. No…

Eriol tiró de ella y la hizo caer en el sofá, a su lado.

- Quedate aquí un rato más. La tripulación y Ron están ocupados, no vendrán aquí.

- No puedo –dijo ella con voz ahogada.

Pero la hechizó con el sonido de su voz mientras seguí rogándole que se quedara. Los labios de él que le estaban besando los dedos lanzaban oleadas de electricidad por sus brazos. Tomoyo echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerro los ojos, recordando lo maravilloso que había sido hacer el amor con él.

- Fui el primero, ¿verdad? –preguntó Eriol moviendo los labios seductoramente sobre un brazo de ella.

- Sí –respondió ella capaz de ignorar la verdad.

-¿Y desde entonces? –preguntó él antes de besarle la garganta.

- Nadie –contestó ella en un susurro-. Has sido el único.

- Oh, Dios mío, Tomoyo… -dijo con voz enronquecida por la pasión-. Sí fuese otro hombre…

_Pero no lo eres_ , pensó Tomoyo con absoluta tristeza.

Eriol le acarició la espalda y la estrecho contra sí. Ella no se opuso, hacia tanto tiempo que no hacia el amor… Sin embargo, durante todo ese tiempo no había querido a nadie que no fuera Eriol.

Los meses de soledad, las responsabilidades de la maternidad, del trabajo y la rutina diaria parecieron disiparse, dejándola como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima.

Por fin, un suspiro de resignación, sucumbió a los besos de Eriol, dejando que él, con sus manos, sus caricias y su voz, hicieran desaparecer cualquier rastro de duda que le quedaba.

Rápidamente Eriol desato el nudo del vestido tras el cuello y suavemente tiro hacia abajo, dejando que la seda cayera lentamente sobre el cuerpo de ella como una suave caricia hasta llegar a sus pies, permitiendo que el fresco aire le erizase la piel. Lentamente, él paso la mirada desde el rostro de ella al corpiño que le cubría los pechos. Con habilidad de experto, desabrocho la diminuta prenda. Las delicadas capas de encaje blanco se apartaron y los senos de ella quedaron libres, anhelando sus caricias. Y Tomoyo volvió a descubrir la pasión olvidada con nueva intensidad, y renovado placer.

De repente, Eriol dejo de moverse. Ella lo miró, temiendo que fuera a echarse atrás. Lo sorprendió contemplándole los pechos.

- Eres preciosa… tan hermosa –susurro él.

Él le cubrió un pecho con una mano y luego empezó a juguetear con el pezón. Al momento, Eriol bajó la cabeza y lo beso hambriento.

Tomoyo le abrazó la cabeza y se la apretó contra el pecho, deleitándose con el placer que le producía la caricia que Eriol le estaba dando.

- Por favor, Eriol… Por favor… -gimió ella.

Lentamente, Eriol apartó la boca de los pechos de Tomoyo y alzó el rostro.

-Creo que me moriría si tuviera que parar ahora, Tommy. Hace tanto tiempo que…

Pero se interrumpió y, después de un agonizante gruñido, empezó a separarse de ella.

-¡No! –grito ella-. ¡No es eso lo que queria decir!

Eriol había malinterpretado sus palabras.

- No, Eriol, no pares…. Quería decir que….

Incapaz de explicarse, le demostró lo que quería dándole un beso y terminando ella misma de sacarse la ropa.

Eriol no necesito más explicaciones. En cuestión de segundos se desvistió, y se colocó encima de ella.

- Sí, por favor, ahora… -rogó Tomoyo susurrante.

Nada había cambiando… ni se hicieron promesas, ni hicieron planes, ni compartieron sueños. Era el momento y nada más. A ella no le importó. Sólo era conciente de ese único e intimo acto. Tembló cuando los labios de él se posaron entre sus pechos, descendiendo hasta el vientre y dejando un rastro de pequeños y enloquecedores besos hasta que, por fin, Tomoyo sintió el aliento de él cerca de su entrepierna.

Le rodeó los hombros con las piernas mientras él besaba la sensible y húmeda piel, haciéndola sentir oleadas de éxtasis.

Volviendo la cabeza, Tomoyo gimio de placer:

- Eriol… Oh, Eriol… Eriol…

Lo sintió colocarse entre sus caderas y abrió los ojos. Vio su pecho desnudo y su firme y musculoso vientre, espléndido, descendiendo sobre ella. Entonces, empezó a penetrarla. Más y más. Llenándola y embistiéndola.

- Eres mía –murmuro él con voz ronca-. Mía… mía… mía… mí Tomoyo…eres mía.

_Continuara…_

**Nota de la Autora: **

Hoolaass a todos!! Un nuevo capítulo, luego de tanta suplica lo he puesto…. Vamos a ver si puedo ir manteniendo un mejor ritmo y actualizo cada dos semanas, no prometo nada pero lo voy a intentar.

Como se habrán dado cuenta la historia dio un pequeño giro, más que nada en la relación de Eriol y Tomoyo, ahora que harán? Después de esto… ¿se reconciliaran, harán como si nada, o volverán a discutir? Además ambos se han olvidado de cierto detalle… se repetirá la historia?? Pero más que nada ¡¡¿Qué sucederá con el pobre Dan?!! Todo esto es algo que aun no se… y con suerte lo sabre pronto y lo pueda escribir así ustedes también se enteran.

Como ahora no tengo tiempo, y no tengo los reviews aquí conmigo no se los podré contestar, prometo en el próximo chap hacerlo. Y gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios!! Arigatôu!!

Espero que les halla gustado, y que ninguno se halla ofendido con la ultima escena, y a los que si… fíjense que el raiting dice R así que no me responsabilizo de futuros traumas o algo por el estilo. Además todos, o por lo menos la gran mayoría ya saben como van mis fics

Ya saben lo de siempre…. Felicitaciones, comentarios, criticas, sugerencias o lo que gusten en un review, o sino a mi mail: o 

Ja ne, suerte para todos

**Lady Verónica Black. **

(antigua vero-chan, pero ahora mujer casada y con apellido nuevo XD.).

**…:: **Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas los guíen, y para la suerte griten muy fuerte: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa y Sirius Black; Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay en el planeta!!** ::… **

**¡¡ DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS… ES QUE ME GUSTAN MUCHITO!! **

**PD: **ya se que estoy loca, así que no me lo digan


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen (aunque no me molestaría que me regalen a Shaoran y Eriol ), lamentablemente el Estudio Clamp me gano de mano y se los quedaron ellas.

Un príncipe que se convirtió en sapo. 

(by Lady Verónica Black)

_¿Cómo podría la bibliotecaria de un pueblo saber que el hombre del que se enamoró dos años atrás era un príncipe? ¿O qué el hijo que habían concebido era el heredero de una corona? Lo único que Tomoyo sabía era que el encanto seductor de ese hombre la había hecho mujer, y que aun después de tanto tiempo ella lo seguía amando..._

-Capítulo Cuatro- 

"Adiós, amor..."

Eriol abrió los ojos y la vio acurrucada a su lado y las piernas entrelazadas con las suyas.

Lo revivió todo a modo de impactos visuales, una continua muestra de imágenes en su cabeza que solo lograron confundirlo más de lo que estaba antes de volver a Nanticoke.

-Oh, Dios mío –murmuro Eriol, volviendo la cabeza para que Tomoyo no viera la expresión de repugnancia que sentía.

No debido a ella, sino por lo que acababa de hacerle. Ya había estado a punto de destrozarla una vez y ahora volvía a hacerla sufrir. Había perdido la razón hasta el punto de ni siquiera acordarse de sacar la caja de preservativos del cajón del mueble que había al lado del sofá. Sin embargo, no podía negar el intenso placer que era hacerle el amor a Tomoyo ni el alivio que sentía después de llegar al clímax. Incluso ahora, tumbado al lado de ella, parecía sentirse en el paraíso.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no le hacia el amor a una mujer de forma tan completa. Cierto que había coqueteado, seducido y satisfecho a muchas, pero después de la aventura que tuvo con Tomoyo sus relaciones con otras mujeres fueron diferentes. Era cierto que lograba satisfacerlas como amante, pero no muchas se daban cuenta que él abandonaba la cama sin haber llegado al clímax. A las mujeres les era más fácil fingir, pero los hombres también conseguían encontrar maneras de hacerlo. Y él últimamente había encontrado muchas.

Eriol gruño para sí. ¿Por qué hacer el amor con ella le era tan fácil?

-Lo siento, esto no debería haber pasado –dijo Eriol bruscamente.

Tomoyo pareció dejar de respirar al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Eriol se separo de ella, se sentó en el borde del sofá y se cubrió el rostro co las manos. La había hecho sufrir y ahora mucho más. No había sido su intención, pero era difícil considerar los sentimientos de los demás cuando lo único que sabía hacer era pensar en sí mismo.

"_Soy un maldito egoísta."_, pensó Eriol.

Sin saber que hacer o que decir, Eriol se puso de pie y luego se agacho para recoger lo que le parecían los pantalones que había llevados puestos esa tarde.

-¡Levántate! –ordeno él sin contemplaciones.

Se puso los pantalones sin molestarse en ponerse ropa interior.

Tomoyo se pego un almohadón en el pecho. No tenia nada puesto. Lo miro con expresión interrogante y preocupada al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué has dicho?

La agresiva tensión de la voz de Tomoyo lo puso a la defensiva. Había esperado lagrimas, quizás que se negara a salir del barco, incluso histeria femenina.

"_¿Porqué van a preocuparme unas lagrimas de mujer?"_, le preguntó una voz interior, _"Tomoyo sobrevivió una vez, volvería a hacerlo. Has hecho lo que te habías propuesto al venir aquí, ¿no?."_

Sí. Había vuelto a ver a Tomoyo y la había poseído de vuelta. Eso era lo que le había dicho a Ron que pensaba hacer. Ahora podía seguir con su vida. Si su destino era tener una esposa real y a la vez un harén, ¿porqué iba a quejarse?

Pero Tomoyo no estaba llorando ni le estaba tirando objetos a la cabeza, se limitaba a mirarlo fijamente como si estuviera viendo una horrible cucaracha.

Tomoyo se humedeció los labios.

-¿Qué es lo que me has dicho hace unos momentos, Eriol? –pregunto ella en un tono helado.

Él trago saliva, se agacho para recoger la camisa y se la puso.

-He dicho que te levantes. Es hora de que te vayas.

-Es hora de que me valla, ¿eh? –respondió ella con demasiada tranquilidad.

-Sí, me has dicho que querías marcharte antes de las doce de la noche y ya debe haber pasado esa hora hace rato.

-Creo que eso fue antes de que la discusión se volviera... física.

-¿Y...?

-¡Eriol! –dijo ella furiosa-. Lo que ha habido entre los dos no ha sido solo sexo.

Él lanzo una nerviosa carcajada.

-¿No?

-Mírame –le ordenó ella.

Eriol fingió estar ocupado poniendo orden en la habitación. Encontro el corpiño de Tomoyo debajo de un almohadón y se lo tiro. Por fin el silencio de ella lo hizo volverse a verla.

Tomoyo tenía su ropa en el regazo. Ver su cuerpo desnudo casi le dolió físicamente. Lucho contra su deseo de tirarse sobre ella de vuelta y besarla.

-¿Qué quieres? –gruño él furioso.

-No es posible que siempre sea así para ti.

-¿Vos que sabes?

-Lo siento, eso es todo –declaro la amatista con voz temblorosa.

-Pues te equivocas. No empieces a imaginar cosas raras. Tu misma me has dicho que no has estado con otros hombres, así que no tienes la experiencia suficiente para saberlo. ¡Cariño, esto ha sido pura y simplemente algo físico!

-¡No te atrevas a echarme en cara mi falta de experiencia! –le gritó Tomoyo sin preocuparle que pudieran oírla fuera del camarote-. Que no valla de cama en cama a lo largo y ancho de los cinco continentes no significa que no entienda lo que es el am...

-¿El amor? –dijo él en tono burlón-. ¿Es eso lo que crees que ha sido esto?

Tomoyo apretó los labios y lo miro con gesto desafiante.

-Eso es lo que ibas a decir, ¿no? Has admitido que creías que estábamos enamorados hace dos años. Pues te lo diré directamente, para mi solo fue una aventurita de verano, fue solo eso.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué...?

-Ha sido solo sexo, Tomoyo –le interrumpió Eriol co el rostro enrojecido de la rabia y la vergüenza hacia si mismo.

-Esta bien, entiendo –dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

Eriol cerro los ojos y sintió el sufrimiento de Tomoyo como propio. Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? No le quedaba más remedio que apartarse de su vida para siempre.

Le resulto casi insoportable permanecer en el camarote con ella. Estaba desesperado por deshacerse de ella, y al mismo tiempo, se sentía absolutamente avergonzado de sí mismo, se sentía el ser más cruel y repugnante del mundo. Pero poner distancia entre él y Tomoyo era la única forma que conocía de empezar a sentirse mejor.

-Te esperaré afuera. Si quieres lavarte, en el baño hay todo lo que necesites.

Antes de terminar de hablar, ya había subido la mitad de la escalera que llevaba a la cubierta del yate.

Las tripulación había ya recogido las sillas, había lavado las mesas y ya se había retirado a dormir. Ron estaba en la popa del barco fumando un cigarrillo y contemplando la luna.

-¿Va a necesitar la lancha la señorita? –inquirió Ron con voz carente de emoción.

-Sí –respondió Eriol antes de suspirar.

Ron asintió, su expresión era ilegible bajo las sombras de la noche.

-No parecía muy contenta con usted hace unos minutos.

-Sí, lo sé.

-La mayoría se quedan muy satisfechas.

-Es verdad.

-¿Le ha dado un regalo de despedida?

-No. Y aunque sé lo de no lo aceptaría por nada del mundo.

-¿En serio?

-En serio. Le compre un vestido para que lo llevara puesto en la fiesta, un vestido que vale el doble de la lata que tiene por auto, y me lo ha devuelto.

La boca de Ron pareció moverse hacia un lado.

-Es una chica diferente, ¿verdad? –Ron extendió la mano y tomo el celular que llevaba dentro de su traje, hablo brevemente y colgó-. El chico ha dicho que la lancha estará aquí enseguida, alteza.

Eriol lanzo un gruñido, estaba demasiado cansado para reaccionar al tono irónico y de desaprobación que tenia la voz de Ron. Sentía un gran vacio en el estómago. Tomoyo iba a marcharse esta noche y jamás volvería a verla. Aunque le rogase que se quedara, ella no aceptaría después de la forma como la había tratado.

-Ron, hay algo que deberías saber –murmuro Eriol.

-¿Sí, señor?

-Ella me odia. Y hace casi un año y medio tuvo un hijo. Un niño... es mío.

El pelirrojo tiró al océano el cigarrillo a medio fumar y miró a Eriol fijamente a los ojos.

-Esta seguro que el niño es suyo, señor –no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

-Sí, Tomoyo no me mentiría. Le ha puesto de nombre Dan...de Daniel he de suponer, así creía que me llamaba antes. Aún no conozco al niño, pero le creo.

-Tendrá que decírselo al rey, señor.

Eriol abrió la boca y, después de un minuto, la cerro.

-¿Por qué?

-La situación es delicada, podría haber problemas en el futuro. Ha dicho que es un niño, un varón. Pues bien, legitimo o no, él o su madre podrían reclamar el titulo de príncipe heredero en el futuro.

-Pero esa mujer no tiene una gota de sangre real en sus venas y...

-Debemos de hablar con los abogados de su padre. Estos asuntos son complicados. En cualquier caso, hay que hablar con el rey –Ron se interrumpió pensativamente.

En ese momento, Eriol alzó el rostro al oír el irritante ruido de una lancha a motor acercarse al Queen Elise. La lancha se deslizó por la superficie del agua hasta llegar al lado de la embarcación real. Casi inmediatamente, Tomoyo salió a la cubierta y la cruzo rápidamente hacia la lancha.

Ni siquiera lanzo una ultima mirada a los dos hombres que estaban de pie en la popa. Sus ojos brillaban de furia y de las lagrimas contenidas. Su boca era una firme línea fina. Mientras Eriol la observaba descender la escalerilla hacia la lancha, sintió como si hubiera perdido algo de sí mismo para siempre.

Esa noche lo de él y Tomoyo había dado fin. Y todo por su culpa...

Continuara... 

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola a todos!! Se que el capítulo es corto... pero digamos que lo que se viene en el próximo capítulo es algo muy importante en la trama del fic, así que decidí poner esta escena aparte, el capítulo será pequeño pero creo que explica que la relación amorosa de Eriol y tomoyo esta más que complicada. Eso sí, Eriol cada capítulo la embarra más con Tommy, no se como va a hacer si algún día la quiere volver a tener con él... pero bueh, ya veremos más adelante.

Solo una pregunta, ¿Qué opinan sobre este nuevo Eriol? ¿le estoy dando demasiado el papel de villano?, a los que les gustaría opinar espero sus respuestas con gusto.

En el próximo chap, prometo agradecer uno por uno a los que me dejaron review, pero desde ya, MUCHISMAS GRACIAS A TODOS!!

Att. Lady Verónica Black

**PD: Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Sirius Black; Los hombres más tiernos y sexys que hay!!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS...!!**


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen (aunque no me molestaría que me regalen a Shaoran y Eriol ), lamentablemente el Estudio Clamp me gano de mano y se los quedaron ellas.

Un príncipe que se convirtió en sapo. 

(by Lady Verónica Black of Avalon)

_¿Cómo podría la bibliotecaria de un pueblo saber que el hombre del que se enamoró dos años atrás era un príncipe? ¿O qué el hijo que habían concebido era el heredero de una corona? Lo único que Tomoyo sabía era que el encanto seductor de ese hombre la había hecho mujer, y que aun después de tanto tiempo ella lo seguía amando..._

-Capítulo Cinco- 

"Una extraña Propuesta"

A mediados de noviembre Connecticut ya había visto la primera nevada del año. Aunque solo unos centímetros cubrían las calles del pueblo costero, hacia el interior una espesa capa de nieve cubría las colinas. Un domingo. Tomoyo convenció a Sakura para que abrigase bien a sus hijos y los acompañaran a ella y a Dan a dar un paseo por las colinas del norte.

Pararon en una reserva natural y jugaron durante dos horas en la nieve. Dan corría en círculos, riendo encantado y sin parar de caerse. Sus tres primos, mayores que él, le enseñaban a tirar bolas de nieve. Cuando por fin volvieron a meterse en el coche, dejaron atrás una extraña criatura con cabeza de ciervo, incluidas unas astas echas con ramos de árboles, cuerpo de osos y patas de elefante. Durante el trayecto de regreso, cantaron y se detuvieron en una cafetería a tomar chocolate caliente con pastel de fresas. En conjunto, el soleado día sirvió para recordarle a Tomoyo que, después de sentirse desesperadamente desgraciada, la vida podia ser algo alegre y bonita.

-Ven a mi casa un rato –le dijo Sakura a su hermana cuando ésta entro en la calle de la casa de la familia Li-. Shaoran va a tardar unas horas en volver, él y su equipo están trabajando en un caso difícil y dudo que vuelva hasta entrada la noche.

El marido de Sakura era abogado, y llevaba la mayoría de los casos del pueblo. El matrimonio trabajaba mucho, pero se llevaban muy bien y se amaban cada día más, y Tomoyo se alegraba mucho por Sakura. Podía imaginar el futuro cuando sus esfuerzos se vieran reconfortados y sus hijos, ya adultos, se hicieran independientes. Entonces se tendrían el uno al otro.

-Dan esta bastante cansado, tendría que llevarlo a casa para que se eche una buena siesta.

El niño estaba dormido en el auto, y Tomoyo no creía que despertase cuando su tía y primos bajasen.

-Acuéstalo en mi cama. Los niños sé iran a jugar y tu y yo podremos tomar una taza de té. Además quiero enseñarte el sweater que estoy tejiendo. –añadió Sakura con entusiasmo.

Tomoyo no pudo negarse.

-Esta bien.

Recorrieron las dos cuadras que faltaban para llegar a casa de Sakura, y por fin, giraron la ultima curva. Los ojos de ambas se agrandaron al ver una limusina negra estacionada en la vereda de enfrente de la casa de Sakura.

-Parece que tus vecinos dan una gran fiesta hoy.

Sakura lanzó un prolongado silbido.

-Dios mío y con limusina y todo. Sabía que la hija de los Robinson se iba a casar pronto, pero no sabia que iba a ser este fin de semana.

-¿No prefieren las novias coches blancos?

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-Quizás ésta sea para llevar a los padres.

Tomoyo tomo a Dan en sus brazos y ayudó a Sakura a entrar a los niños y a ponerse ropa seca. Después, los mayores salieron a la calle a jugar mientras que al menor de Sakura y a Dan los acostaron a dormir.

Tomoyo puso a hervir agua para el té mientras Sakura bajaba al sótano a tender la ropa a secar. Se quitó las botas y una de los pulóveres que llevaba, y en ese momento oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

-¡Yo abro! –grito Tomoyo, riendo porque creía que era su sobrino Shinosuke, que siempre se olvidaba algo.

Tomoyo abrió la puerta de par en par y la sonrisa se le helo en los labios.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó con voz gélida.

-¿Puedo entrar? –pregunto Eriol.

-¿Para qué?

-Tenemos que hablar, Tommy.

-Ya nos dijimos todo lo que era necesario la otra vez.

-Es sobre tú... nuestro hijo.

A Tomoyo se le helo la sangre en las venas. "_Nuestro hijo._" Esas dos palabras contenían una clara amenaza.

-¡Es mío! –grito ella-. ¡Vete, márchate ya!

Tomoyo iba a cerrar la puerta, pero Eriol puso un pie impidiéndoselo; su cuerpo entero parecía llenar todo el umbral de la puerta.

En ese momento, Sakura entró en la cocina y un quedo gemido se escapó de sus labios, pero rápidamente recupero la compostura.

-¡Dios mío, Tomoyo! ¡Cierra esa puerta hace un frió de muerte aquí!

Eriol se adentró a la cocina a pesar de los esfuerzos de Tomoyo por obstaculizarle el paso. Llevaba un abrigo negro y grueso, un traje gris oscuro con una camisa negra y unos zapatos de piel que debian costar más que cualquier televisor. Su oscuro cabello, brillante y lacio hacia resaltar sus ojos, del color de una noche estrellada, entre negro y azul. Eran Irresistibles. Se clavaron en ella. A Tomoyo le pareció estar desintegrando poco a poco tras esa mirada.

Lo miro furiosa, con las manos en la cadera y los pies separados.

-Vete de aquí ahora mismo.

Sakura tosió suavemente.

-Supongo que eso contesta a la pregunta que iba a hacer, que era: ¿Has invitado a este caballero a entrar a mi cocina? –Sakura se acerco al fuego en donde hervía el agua-. Bien, siguen siendo solo dos tés.

Eriol, rodeando a Tomoyo, dio un paso hacia Sakura.

-Le pido disculpas por haberme presentado así en su casa, señora Li. Pero tenía que encontrar a Tomoyo, y una de sus vecinas me dijo que viniera aquí. He estado esperando varias horas- vacilo unos segundos antes de quietarse los guantes y tenderle la mano-. Soy Eriol von Austerdan. Es posible que Tomoyo le halla hablado de mí.

Sakura ladeo la cabeza y observó a ese hombre alto y elegante antes de aceptar la mano que le ofrecía.

-Sí, me ha contado algunas cosas sobre usted, Eriol. Pero no me gustaría tener que repetírselas –respondió la ojiverde con una dulce sonrisa.

Eriol parpadeo.

-Siento que las cosas entre su hermana y yo no hallan sido fáciles, sobre todo, por culpa mía –entonces de repente, se dirigió a Tomoyo-. Es por eso por lo que he venido.

-¿En serio? Estoy deseosa de saber que me vas a decir esta vez, ¿Se te ocurrió una nueva forma de herirme y abandonarme?... Tu primera visita duro meses, la segunda vez que pasaste por Nanticoke duro... ¿cuánto, tres días? ¿Tiene unas horas libres entre vuelo y vuelo, su Alteza Real?

-¿Quieren que me marche para poder insultarse en privado? –preguntó Sakura mientras sacaba unas tazas de un armario.

-¡No! –exclamaron Eriol y Tomoyo al unísono.

El príncipe suspiro.

-Creo que es mejor que halla un testigo. Pero si no se siente cómoda, señora Li, le pediré a mi chofer que venga.

Tomoyo se puso rígida.

-No me interesa nada que venga de ti.

-¿Incluso sí esta en juego el futuro de tu hijo? –preguntó Eriol con voz tensa.

Tomoyo lanzo una mirada aterrada a su hermana que había dejado de sonreír.

-Sí ha venido aquí a amenazar a mi hermana, puede salir de esta casa ahora mismo –dijo Sakura en tono cortante-. Ya la ha hecho sufrir suficiente. Puede que alguien como usted se divierta con estas cosas, pero nosotros somos gente sencilla y nuestra familia es lo que más nos importa.

La voz de la ojiverde sé hacia cada vez más ronca según aumentaba su rabia.

-Dan es hijo de Tomoyo. Mi hermana no tiene esposo. Ningún hombre se hizo cargo de él en sus diecisiete años de vida. Si cree que puede entrar aquí y exigir...

-Señora Li, por favor. Le aseguro que no he venido aquí par amenazar o hacer daño a alguien. Pero sucede que tengo un grave problema y Tomoyo también, aunque ella no lo sabe aún. Tenemos que discutir de que forma solucionar mejor esto.

-¡Mi único problema eres tú! –le espeto Tomoyo-. De no haber venido estaría perfectamente.

-No estabas perfectamente la ultima vez que te vi –le contestó Eriol.

Tomoyo se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer referencia a las cosas que ella le había confiado en momentos íntimos? ¡Y en presencia de Sakura!

Pero Sakura se quedó viendo a Eriol con expresión neutral, como si hubiera decidido que nada de lo que él dijera la afectaría.

Tomoyo, por fin, se dio por vencida. Con violencia aparto una silla de la mesa y se sentó.

-Esta bien, habla.

Al ver que la visita, bien recibida o no, iba a quedarse Sakura se puso a preparar tres tazas de té. Cuando Eriol se saco el abrigo, ella llevo las tazas a la mesa. Él coloco el abrigo en el respaldo de la silla y se sentó, dejando los guantes sobre sus piernas. Después, miro solemnemente a Tomoyo.

-Todavía no he visto a mi hijo. ¿Esta aquí contigo?

Tomoyo no respondió.

-Sí, esta aquí –dijo él con seguridad-. No te preocupes no voy a raptarlo. Y ate lo prometí en una ocasión, no voy a quitarte al niño.

A pesar de hacer lo imposible para evitar las lagrimas, a Tomoyo se le empañaron los ojos. La idea de perder a Dan era insoportable...

-¿De qué me valen tus promesas?

-Pensándolo bien, creo que mejor me voy al cuarto de estar –susurro Sakura, y empezó a levantarse lentamente.

-¡Siéntese! –le ordeno Eriol.

Sakura volvió a sentarse con una poco habitual obediencia en ella, pero no sin lanzarse una mirada asesina digan de un Li.

Eriol respiró profundamente y dijo con voz más suave:

-Por favor, quédese. Creo que su hermana va a necesitarla dentro de unos momentos.

Tomoyo comenzó a temblar.

-¿Qué es lo que te propones, Eriol?

-Hablar. De momento, sólo hablar –le aseguro el príncipe-. Se ha presentado un problema y tenemos que resolverlo.

Alzo la mano cuando Tomoyo, de repente, abrió la boca para protestar.

-No te preocupes, a ti también te llegara el momento de hablar. Pero antes que nada, me has preguntado de que valen mis promesas, ¿no? Bien, Tomoyo ¿acaso te he prometido algo alguna vez?

Ella se quedo pensativa unos momentos.

-No.

-No –repitió él-. Hace algo más de dos años cuando nos conocimos, yo no te prometí que pasaríamos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, y tampoco te prometí que me casaría contigo. Tú lo diste por hecho.

-Y tampoco prometiste que te quedaría cuando volviste hace unos meses –murmuro Tomoyo mirándose las manos.

-Exacto –dijo él-. Nunca hago promesas a menos que sepa que voy a cumplirlas.

Tomoyo trago saliva, tenia un mal presentimiento sobre lo que Eriol iba a decirle, sea lo que sea el problema afectaría su vida para siempre.

-Pero ahora si voy a hacerte una promesa –dijo Eriol con voz más suave-. No he venido aquí sin antes haber pensado todo detenidamente.

-No quiero oírlo –dijo Tomoyo-. Ya me has explicado las costumbres de tú familia. Los hombres se casan por motivos políticos y luego tienen amantes. Bueno, pues la tradición de mi familia es muy diferente. Nosotras las mujeres de la familia Daidouji, esperamos que nuestros maridos se casen con nosotras por amor y que nos sean fieles. No voy a ser tu amante, Eriol, por mucho que me ofrezcas a cambió. Así que puedes marcharte ya.

Sakura se levantó de la mesa en silencio, la rodeo, se coloco al lado de Tomoyo y le puso una mano en el hombro a su hermana para demostrar su apoyo. Nadie dijo nada por unos momentos. Entonces, un débil grito proveniente de otra habitación rompió el silencio.

-¿Es él? –susurro Eriol-. Por favor, déjame verlo, por favor...

-No te va a servir de nada –insistió Tomoyo-. No voy a convertirme en tu amante y Dan se queda aquí conmigo.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no tengo intención de quitártelo.

-Esta bien –dijo Tomoyo tras vacilar unos segundos.

Con desgana, Tomoyo llevó a Eriol al dormitorio de Sakura. En medio de la gran cama de matrimonio, rodeado de almohadas, había sentado un niño de ojos tan azules como el cielo despejado en primavera, el cabello sin embargo, era negro como la tinta, como el de su madre. Pero no había duda que el niño era una copia de su padre, los mismos ojos, los mismo rasgos y hasta la misma mirada misteriosa y juguetona a pesar de su tan corta edad.

Eriol se quedó en la puerta con los ojos fijos en su hijo.

-Oh, Dios mío... es precioso –susurro él.

-Sí, lo es.

-Tiene diecisiete o dieciocho meses, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Esta sano y es un niño feliz, ¿verdad?

-Sí, es perfecto –dijo Tomoyo-. Bueno, ya lo has visto, vámonos.

Eriol dio un largo paso hacia el interior del cuarto, y Tomoyo creyó que se le paraba el corazón.

-¿Puedo tomarlo en brazos? –preguntó Eriol. Como temiendo que si lo hacia podría romperse. Tomoyo vio que la mirada de él estaba brillante, aunque no sabia sí era por felicidad o otra cosa.

-Esta en una etapa en la que solo quiere estar conmigo –dijo Tomoyo-. Lo más seguro es que se ponga a llorar. Además no le gustan los extraños...

Eriol se acercó a la cama.

-A propósito, no iba a pedirte que fueras mi amante –dijo Eriol sin dejar de mirar a Dan-. Te iba a pedir que te casaras conmigo.

A Tomoyo le flaquearon las piernas. Se tambaleó y luego se dejo caer en el borde de la cama. Intento hablar, pero la voz no le salía.

Lo único que hacia era escuchar un ay otra vez las mismas palabras en su mente.

"..._te iba a pedir que te casaras conmigo..."_

Cerca de su hijo, Eriol comenzó a golpearse una mano con los guantes y, al momento, los ojos de Dan mostraron gran interés por los guantes de piel.

-Ésa era mi proposición y sigue siéndolo. Quiero que te cases conmigo, que seas mi esposa y que vengas conmigo a Elbia.

Tomoyo, con incredulidad, sacudió la cabeza, pero siguió sin pronunciar palabra. ¿De qué estaba hablando Eriol? ¿Le estaba proponiendo matrimonio? Debía ser su imaginación.

Sí, era eso... se trataba de una horrible pesadilla, tenía que despertarse.

Tomoyo cerro los ojos y los abrió de nuevo.

Eriol seguía allí.

-¿¡¡De qué estas hablando!!? –le grito ella desesperada.

Eriol le acerco el guante al niño y Dan, mirándolo con ganas comenzó a arrastrase hasta el objeto de su atención, ignorando al hombre que lo sostenía. Alzó su pequeña mano y tiró del guante. Eriol no lo soltó, pero sonrió como si lo complaciese la fuerza de su hijo.

-¿Qué de que estoy hablando? –repitió Eriol. Y dejo que dan se quedara con el guante, sin protestar cuando el niño se metió un dedo de piel en la boca-. Es bastante complicado, pero resolverá nuestros problemas y será por el bien de Dan.

Tomoyo se estiro en la cama para tirar de Dan hacia ella, pero Eriol, rápidamente se agachó y levantó al niño en brazos. Dan estaba tan obsesionado con su nuevo juguete que no le molestó que un desconocido lo tuviera en brazos.

-Lo mejor para Dan es estar conmigo –declaró ella con firmeza- Y lo mejor para mi es quedarme en Connecticut, lejos de ti.

-Puede, pero estas suponiendo que tu vida no va a cambiar –dijo Eriol con voz suave, como si temiera asustar al niño-. Pero siento decirte que no va a ser ese el caso. Por eso he venido a hablar contigo, para explicarte en persona, lo que ha ocurrido.

Tomoyo se puso de pie débilmente mientras Eriol cruzaba la habitación con el niño encima. Su hijo estaba ahora observando el rostro de él. Su expresión era tranquila, curiosa, sin muestra de temor alguno. Eriol levantó una mano y le acaricio la espalda al niño.

Tomoyo sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver a padre e hijo juntos, a pesar del disgusto que le provocaban las palabras de Eriol, verlos ahí juntos, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo le hacia sentir lo irreal que seria que los tres formen una familia juntos.

-Tuve que decirle a mi padre lo nuestro –dijo Eriol.

-¿Qué? –gritó ella.

-Le dije al rey que tuvimos relaciones y también le hable de Dan. Mi padre tenía que saber que tiene un nieto. No podía correr el riesgo de que se hubiera enterado por otro, eso lo hubiera matado. No goza de muy buena salud, además hay que pensar en las repercusiones políticas.

-Supongo que le callo muy mal la noticia, teniendo en cuenta sus tradiciones familiares –comentó Tomoyo.

-No, no le sentó tan mal. Por supuesto, habría sido diferente si yo hubiera estado casado y fuera hijo de la reina. Pero Dan es mi primogénito y mi único hijo. Incluso si me casara con otra mujer y tuviera más hijos, según mis abogados, Dan seguiría teniendo derecho a la corona.

-¡No tienes porque preocuparte por eso! –le espeto Tomoyo extendiendo las manos para recuperar a su hijo -. Jamás iría detrás de tu preciosa monarquía.

Dan se apartó de ella, y ocultó el rostro en el hombro de Eriol riéndose de los intentos de su madre de agarrarlo.

Con gesto ausente, Eriol acaricio la cabeza del niño con los labios.

-Sí, lo se. Pero ¿qué pasaría cuando Dan cumpla la mayoría de edad? Podría decidir reclamar lo que legalmente es suyo, y no estoy seguro de que se lo disputara. Y no sólo eso, ¿qué ocurriría si a ti te pasara algo y lo criara otra persona? Tu no puedes responder por las acciones de otros.

-¡Eriol! Eso es... esto es una locura. La mayoría de la gente de aquí sabe de que tu país existe.

-Pero existe, esa es la cuestión. Y Dan es mi heredero, lo que lo hace una persona con una gran fortuna. Pero eso es solo la mitad del problema, tendrás muchos más problemas si te quedas en Nanticoke.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? Claro que voy a quedarme aquí.

Eriol la miró muy serio.

-Alguien le ha contado a la prensa lo nuestro y lo de Dan –declaro Eriol-. No se sabe como ha sido, pero ya se ha cerrado el trato. Unos amigos de Inglaterra me han informado que la historia será publicada en el _Times _de Londres mañana. Y veinticuatro horas después de su primera publicación, todos los medios de Occidente van a hablar del joven príncipe europeo, de su amante bibliotecaria americana y su hijo ilegítimo. Los periodistas no te dejaran vivir, tus padres y tu hermana van a tener que quitarse a los medios a manotazos. Y ahí no termina la cosa. ¡Te acuerdas de cómo crecieron los niños de la familia Kennedy? Ni uno sólo de sus cumpleaños, ni un solo día de colegio paso sin que la prensa lo cubriera, no tuvieron privacidad. Pues para Dan será peor por... el escándalo.

-¿¡Escándalo!? ¡Las estrellas de cine cambian de pareja todos los meses! ¿Por qué alguien se iba a enterezas en mi hijo y en mí?

-No me has escuchado, Tommy. Te aseguro que tu vida y la de tu familia no volverá a ser como antes. Lo único que podemos hacer es evitar el escándalo en la mayor medida posible. Suavizar las cosas para que la historia resulte menos interesante para el público.

Tomoyo miró a Dan con lagrimas en los ojos. El niño estaba encantado chupando el guante de Eriol, agitando los pies al ritmo de los sonidos que hacia con la garganta.

-Pero ¿cómo?¿Qué podemos hacer ahora que lo saben?

-Contar una pequeña e inofensiva mentira –respondió Eriol.

Dan empezó a agitarse y, antes de que Tomoyo pudiera quitárselo, Eriol lo dejo encima de la cama con el par de guantes. Luego se enderezo e inmediatamente rodeó a Tomoyo con sus fuertes brazos. Ella se dio cuenta que el gesto no era para reconfortarla, sino para obligarla a escuchar atentamente.

-¿Una mentira inofensiva? –preguntó ella incrédula.

-Veras... nos casamos esta noche y, al mismo tiempo, se le comunica a las agencias de noticias más importantes que llevamos casados más de tres años, pero que habíamos mantenido nuestro matrimonio en secreto porque tu no eres de sangre real e, inicialmente, había problemas en la familia con eso.

-Sí, claro, y se van a creer que tenías una esposa americana, acostándote como te has acostado con toda mujer que se te ha puesto delante. ¡Ninguna mujer en este país consentiría semejante comportamiento!

-Te sorprendería creer la cantidad de cosas que la gente pude llegar a creer –le aseguro él-. En cualquier caso, diremos que mis supuestas aventuras no eran más que una tapadera para lo nuestro. Lo importante es que nuestro matrimonio secreto es suficiente para entretener a la prensa durante un tiempo. Se hablara de nosotros y tendremos que conceder algunas entrevistas y cosas así, pero se podrá manejar. En el palacio, en estos momentos, los encargados de prensa y relaciones publicas se están encargando de eso. Cuando los periodistas se acerque a tu familia, lo único que tendrán que decir es que se alegran de que todo halla salido a la luz y que si les interesa saber más que se pongan en contacto con el palacio.

-Palacio... -repitió Tomoyo-. ¿Te das cuenta de lo absurdo y loco que suena todo esto, no?

La expresión de Eriol se oscureció.

-Créeme que te será mucho más fácil enfrentarte a esto que a la notoriedad conferida de ser la madre de un hijo bastardo de un príncipe. O hacemos esto, o tú y tu familia van a ser victimas de los buitres de la prensa.

-Pero... podría escapar con dan. Podría esconderme en algún sitio hasta que todo se halla calmado.

Eriol sacudió la cabeza.

-Escucha, Tommy, conozco bien a los periodistas, jamás te dejarían en paz. Además, el matrimonio legitimaría a nuestro hijo y casi nos haría una pareja normal. Saldremos en televisión y en algunas revistas y luego se aburrirán de nosotros.

Por extraño que pareciera, Tomoyo comprendió el razonamiento, era lógico.

-No sé... -murmuro ella contemplando el rostro de Eriol-. Te odio por haber destrozado mi vida, ¿Cómo voy a casarme contigo?

-Tienes todo el derecho del mundo en odiarme –dijo él con voz tensa-. Y como nos estamos sincerando, deja que te digo que yo también estoy bastante resentido contigo.

-¿Qué estas resentido conmigo? –respondió ella con naturalidad-. ¿Por qué? Yo no te he hecho nada.

-Sí, claro que lo has hecho –Eriol la miro furioso-. Ese verano, Tommy, me quede completamente hechizado contigo. No había nada que no hubiera hecho por ti, deje de ser yo mismo. De repente, deje de pensar en mis responsabilidades y en mi futuro... Y concebimos un niño.

-Sí, concebimos un niño –dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Y ahora tenemos que enfrentarnos a las consecuencias y no tenemos muchas alternativas...

Tomoyo respiro profundamente.

-¿Quiere eso decir que dan, algún día... llegará a ocupar tu puesto, como tu ocuparás el de tu padre?

-No. El gabinete real y los consejeros de mi padre están estudiando el caso. Debido a que su madre es una plebeya, no tiene garantizado del todo el derecho de sucesión. Hay muchos entresijos que necesitan ser estudiados minuciosamente. El plan es que, tras un periodo razonable, un año aproximadamente, tú y yo nos divorciaremos y yo me volveré a casar. No te preocupes no tendrás que permanecer casada con un hombre al que odias.

-Entiendo... -dijo ella con calma, pero las palabras de Eriol se le habían clavado en el pecho como un puñal-. Así que tienes todo muy bien planeado, ¿verdad?

-Es lo mejor para todos. No solo para mi familia, sino también para la tuya.

Tomoyo no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero se encontraba demasiado agotada emocionalmente para seguir discutiendo.

-Esta bien, Eriol –susurro ella-. Lo haremos a tu manera, nos casaremos....

**Continuara....**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Bien acá pongo el capitulo 5, y más rápido de lo que había pensado. Creo que me estoy auto superando. Se que no es tan largo como prometí, pero últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo y creo que así la historia se alargara más que con capítulos más largos. Ustedes que opinan, ¿¿Capítulos más cortos pero de publicación más rápida o todo lo contrario??

Como dije en el chap pasado, contestare los reviews de los dos últimos capis. Desde ya gracias a todos los que leer el fic y los que se toman el tiempito para comentarme algo, GRACIAS!!!!

**Nena0500:** Gracias por tu review T-chan!!!! Me ha encantado todito. Tienes razón en tantas cosas que dices, al rey no le va a agradar del todo la noticia de ser abuelo, Eriol aunque trata mal a Tomoyo no lo hace por malvado sino pq no le queda otra, y Tommy... que te puedo decir, en este fic me la he agarrado con ella y no la dejo de hacer sufrir, pero tal vez más adelante le de unas vacaciones . Dime, que opinas con este nuevo giro de 180 grados?? Te lo esperabas ji ji ji Solo espera un poco más y veras las locuras que soy capaz de escribir sobre estos dos. Espero que podamos hablar pronto, y perdona por haberme tenido que ir la otra vez tan rápido pero tenia mucha prisa, nos vemos comadre, Naira te manda muchos besos. Cuídate!!!

**Korishiteru:** Amiga!!!! Tu siempre dejándome reviews, mi más fiel y vieja lectora. Obviamente ningún fic mío puede terminar sin alguna escenita ¿divertida? Como sabes esas cosas son parte de mí y como te digo siempre que mi mente este llena de ideas raras no es mi culpa, pero luego de las descripciones graficas de Edu-kun sobre sus "Noches Especiales" (E-chan: Hola preciosa!! Te mando muchos besos!! Chaucito!.... Perdón, mensaje del molestoso ¬ ¬), entenderás q mi mente quedo trastornada - . Bueno Les nos vemos, besos!!! Espero que andes mejor de salud!!

**Undine: **las apariencias engañan, o eso dice el dicho ¬¬ Bue, en todo caso espero que el fic te halla gustado aunque no halla sido lo que pensabas. Bye!!

**Hotarudono**: De verdad te gusta Eriol de chico malo?? Porque a mi también me encanta, es tan sexy!!! Veras que Dan ha salido un poco más a escena, lo más seguro es que más adelanta vuelva a aparecer más tiempo. Gracias por tu review, nos vemos.

**Saiko Katsuka:** Hola!! Al fin sucedió el tan ansiado encuentro entre padre e hijo, y qué te pareció? Lo tuve que hacer más cursi?? Y no pienses q Eriol es malvado, solo que el pobre esta pasando por una situación que va más halla de su control y no sabes como reaccionar, más adelante veras q no es tan malito, muy en el fondo ¬ ¬ Espero otro review tuyo en este capitulo, nos vemos, cuídate!!

**Cecy:** Que bien que te halla gustado la escenita lemon entre Eriol y Tomoyo, como sabrás ya que eres de las que me leen hace bastante, son típicas de mi... el día que no escriba algo "lime" entre estos adorados y hermosos personajes preocúpate pq estoy enferma Nos vemos, te me cuidas!! Fue un gusto hablar contigo el otro día!!

**Ayin: **Como ves el rey si ha puesto el grito en el cielo, pero aun no es momento de saber pq específicamente, más adelante veremos un poco más de ente adorable viejito - Espero poder seguir leyendo tus infaltables reviews, muchas gracias!! Chau!!

**Yuzuriha: **Hola!! Tienes razón al momento de que pusiste el review la calificación del fic era PG-13, y la verdad no se porque.... Pero bueno, ahora ya es R. Como veras aun no se sabe si "la historia se repetirá", ni siquiera yo lo se ji ji ji Bueno gracias por tus elogio sy espero q este capítulo te halla gustado, nos vemos y cuídate!!

**Danyta**: Acá esta el tan ansiado encuentro con el hijo, espero q te halla gustado. Se que este capítulo no es tan largo como los demás, pero creo que de esta forma podré actualizar más seguido, y eso es algo que me he propuesto. Espero seguir sabiendo de ti en este chap, Matta Ne D-chan!!

**Arlet:** Bueno gracias por tus felicitaciones por mi reciente compromiso y tb muchas gracias con tu review, la verdad me gusto mucho y espero recibir más en el futuro. De ahora en adelante el fic dio un cambio total, ¿Qué pasara ahora? Ni yo lo sé, solo se que Eriol y tomoyo tendrán las cosas difíciles de ahora en adelante y que si quieren estar juntos será mejor que se sinceren de una vez. Y no te preocupes por Dan, él la va a pasar dentro de todo lo mejor posible, después de todo ahora tiene un papá... y que papá . Nos vemos, y suerte!! Y recuerda, VIVA SIRIUS, Harry, SHAORAN Y ERIOLl!!!!!****QUE LINDOS QUE SON !!!!****

Att. Lady Verónica Black of Avalon 

**PD: Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Sirius Black; Los hombres más tiernos y sexys que hay!!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS...!!**


	6. Capítulo Seis

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen (aunque no me molestaría que me regalen a Shaoran y Eriol ), lamentablemente el Estudio Clamp me gano de mano y se los quedaron ellas.

Un príncipe que se convirtió en sapo. 

(by Lady Verónica Black)

_¿Cómo podría la bibliotecaria de un pueblo saber que el hombre del que se enamoró dos años atrás era un príncipe? ¿O qué el hijo que habían concebido era el heredero de una corona? Lo único que Tomoyo sabía era que el encanto seductor de ese hombre la había hecho mujer, y que aun después de tanto tiempo ella lo seguía amando..._

-Capítulo Seis- 

"Una Princesa Diferente"

Copos de nieve caían de un cielo gris por delante de la ventana del cuarto de estar de Tomoyo aquel mismo día algo más tarde. Eriol estaba inquieto, impaciente por acabar lo que tenían que hacer. La duda lo embargaba por momentos.

-Ya estoy lista –dijo ella con voz fría a sus espaldas.

Eriol se volvió. Tomoyo llevaba un vestido de punto color rosa pálido con cuello de cisne que le bajaba hasta media pierna. El único adorno eran dos aros de oro que brillaban ante la blancura de su cuello. El cabello negro, limpio y brilloso, le caía libremente por la espalda hasta la cintura.

"_Cenicienta"_, pensó Eriol. _"Parece una princesa de cuentos, pero sin las joyas y los aires de grandeza"._

Eriol dio un paso hacia ella con intención de besarla y abrazarla, pero Tomoyo se aparto con expresión atemorizada.

-No, Eriol. La situación ya es lo suficientemente complicada y confusa para complicarla aun más. Por favor no hagas que me sienta más perdida de lo que ya estoy.

Eriol dejo caer los brazos.

-Lo siento. Es que estas tan... tan...

Queria decir hermosa pero tenia miedo que Tomoyo se enfadara, o tome a mal sus palabras.

-Espero que esta ropa este bien –dijo ella girando sobre sí misma nerviosa-. No tengo que ir de blanco, ¿verdad?

-No. Se supone que es nuestra segunda luna de miel.

-Sí, ya me lo haz explicado todo –murmuro ella vagamente. Quizás Eriol encontrara la forma de hacer lo mejor para todos-. ¿Tenemos que irnos ya?

-Sí, si estas lista.

-Sí –respondió ella-. Y Sakura tiene todo lo que va a necesitar para Dan hasta mañana cuando vayamos a recogerlo.

Tomoyo lo miro con esos ojos amatistas tan dulces e puros que Eriol deseo de todo corazón no tenerla que hacer pasar por todo esto.

-¿Dónde se va a celebrar la ceremonia?

-En la oficina de un juez de Manhattan. Todo esta arreglado, el juez es un viejo amigo de mi padre.

-Ya veo, muy conveniente.

Era un alivió oír cierto tono sarcástico en la voz de Tomoyo, era señal de que recuperaba su espíritu de lucha. Y con él recuperaba también un poco de color en las mejillas, ya que se estaba empezando a preocupar seriamente por ella, parecía estar a punto de desmayarse en cualquier momento.

-Pasaremos la noche en la suite que mi familia tiene en Park Avenue. Sí todo sale según lo estipulado, por la mañana, antes de abandonar la ciudad, podremos ir a dar un paseo... sí te apetece.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño.

-¿Y los periodistas?

-Nunca están lejos de nadie que el publico considere una celebridad. No te preocupes, te acostumbraras. Lo único de lo que tenemos que cuidarnos es de no darles más información sobre nosotros de lo necesario. –Eriol se interrumpió un momento, pensativo-. No me han seguido a Nanticoke porque aun no han sospechado nada. Pero mañana, después de que salga el artículo del _Times_, todo será muy diferente.

-¿Qué les digo si empiezan a hacerme preguntas? –inquirió ella nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, en el trayecto a la ciudad hablaremos de eso. A propósito, vamos a ir en tu coche.

-¿Qué? ¿Y la limusina? –dijo Tomoyo viéndolo con expresión traviesa-. ¿Cómo vamos a sobrevivir sin ella?

-Nada de limusinas en este viaje. Cuanto menos llamemos la atención hasta estar casados, mucho mejor.

A Tomoyo escuchar de la boca de Eriol que en unas horas serian marido y mujer le sonaba como si le pasara a otra persona, como si todo esto solo fuera una de esas cosas que ella tanto leía en las novelas de Danielle Steel, o en las telenovelas que veían sus compañeras de trabajo.

Ella iba a casarse con Eriol en unas horas.... Se iba a casar con un príncipe.

Tomoyo insistió en conducir su viejo automóvil que después de años de fiel servicio se estaba volviendo algo temperamental.

Tomaron la autopista y recorrieron los treinta kilómetros o más sin pronunciar palabra. Tomoyo sintió la presión de Eriol, que contemplaba fijamente el paisaje nevado. De vez en cuando, el campo se veía salpicado de casas decoradas con luces y adornos de Navidad.

Tomoyo se sentía perdida, incapaz de reaccionar y tomar decisiones; se sentía como si le hubieran diagnosticado una enfermedad incurable y tenía los días contados.

Dos años atrás, cuando Eriol la abandonó, Tomoyo creyó que era el final de su vida. Pero había sobrevivido y se había echó más fuerte. Después, él regreso por unos días dejándola con una verdad que aun le costaba asimilar, pero la dejo otros dos meses más. Ese mismo días había vuelto y le había propuesto matrimonio, iban a vivir como marido y mujer, aunque no sabia por cuanto tiempo. Pero Eriol la abandonaría como lo había hecho las otras dos veces, de eso era lo único de lo que estaba segura. No sabía como pero tenía que encontrar la forma de protegerse a sí misma, de no sentir lo que sentía por él. Sabía que debía ser dura y fría con él... pero no podía, cada vez que lo hacia era como si la golpearan a ella misma.

-Me has dicho que íbamos a hablar de lo que le vamos a decir a los periodistas –dijo ella de repente, incapaz de seguir soportando el silencio-. He estado pensando y una bibliotecaria suena algo insípido y aburrido. ¿Qué te parece si les decimos que era una bailarina exótica y que nos conocimos en la fiesta de despedida de soltero de un amigo tuyo?

Eriol volvió la cabeza, le clavo los ojos en el cuerpo y pareció desnudarla con la mirada.

-Sí, de acuerdo –entonces, volvió a apartar los ojos de ella-. Pero antes tenemos que enseñarte a mentir sin que te sonrojes.

Eran las primeras horas de la tarde y ya empezaba a anochecer cuando pararon delante de un lujoso centro con hotel y boutiques de diseño. Un portero abrió la puerta del coche de Tomoyo, fingiendo no notar que no conducía un Ferrari o un Porche.

Durante las dos horas siguientes, el mundo pareció funcionar sin necesidad de que ella hiciera nada. Se sintió dirigida, llevada por las circunstancias. Un ascensor los condujo a una suite en el último piso. Eriol la tomo del brazo y le enseño las habitaciones lujosamente decoradas.

Después, Tomoyo permitió que Eriol la acomodara en un sofá del que, según ella, ni la misma reina de Inglaterra se hubiera quejado. Se quedó muy quieta. Concentrándose en su propia respiración mientras que intentaba normalizarla. Era vagamente consciente de la presencia de Eriol moviéndose por las habitaciones antes de descolgar el teléfono para hablar de algo bastante serio. Después, Eriol la sacó de allí, se metieron en un taxi y fueron a una oficina no muy lejos del complejo de edificios de las Naciones Unidas.

Allí, un hombre al que Eriol llamo Resnicek leyó una lista de preguntas extrañas que Tomoyo contestó con el mismo conocimiento que Dan tenía de astrofísica. Al parecer, el único propósito del juez era asegurarse de que nadie la había obligado, en contra de su voluntad, a firmar el contrato pre-matrimonial. La actitud paternalista del juez la puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Le dio la impresión de que aquel hombre de leyes estaba más consciente de lo que se le avecinaba y de los peligros que correría que ella misma.

¿Pero qué otra opción tenía?, se preguntó angustiada. Las manos le sudaban profusamente y tenía la garganta tan seca como si no hubiera bebido en días. Si no hacia lo que Eriol quería podría poner el peligro el futuro de toda su familia, y en especial el de su hijo.

Por fin, Eriol le dijo algo al hombre en alemán. El juez se encogió de hombros y planto un documento frente a Tomoyo.

-Firme aquí, señorita –le dijo el hombre-. Y aquí... y aquí.

Con manos temblorosas, Tomoyo hizo lo que le pedían. Luego Eriol también firmo. Después Resnicek llamó a su secretaria y los dos firmaron como testigos.

Estaba echo. La ceremonia solo consistía en firmar unos documentos, tal como si fuera la compra de un auto.

Pero ahora aunque no sabía por cuanto tiempo, Tomoyo Daidouji de Nanticoke, Connecticut, era una princesa. Esposa de su Alteza Real Eriol Phillipe Mark von Austerdan, el príncipe heredero de la corona de Elbia.

No tenía idea de cómo llegó a la suite desde la oficina del juez. No recordaba haber caminado, ni el trayecto en taxi, ni el conserje abriéndole la puerta, ni la selva tropical del vestíbulo del hotel, absolutamente nada.

De pronto, se vio sentada en el borde de una cama matrimonial, mirando a su alrededor y con la misma ropa que se había puesto para salir esa misma tarde. Había otras dos habitaciones cuyas puertas se abrían a una espaciosa sala que parecía diseñada para reuniones de negocios y recepciones. Nunca había visto tantas flores en un mismo sitió, orquídeas y rosas ocupaban hasta el ultimo rincón de la estancia. Una pared de cristal mostraba una impresionante vista de Nueva York. No quería saber cuanto costaba esa suite por días, tenía la impresión que se pondría enferma si lo supiese.

Más enferma de lo que ya se sentía.

Se miro las manos, descansando en sus piernas, con la intención de agarrarse a algo que fuera real. Entonces oyó sus pasos.

Eriol se detuvo ante ella. Ya no llevaba puesta la corbata y se había desabrochado la camisa blanca de seda dejando a la vista su torso. Tomoyo tembló y tuvo que cerrar los ojos en un esfuerzo para evitar esos intensos sentimientos que él le provocaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó él, su voz enronquecida por una emoción que Tomoyo no pudo identificar.

-Sí, creo que sí –se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos y luego se aclaró la garganta-. ¿Y ahora qué?

-Supongo que será mejor que te pongas esto –él le mostró un anillo de oro con un enorme brillante montado entre medio de dos hermosos zafiros.

Involuntariamente, Tomoyo jadeó antes de lanzar una nerviosa carcajada.

-No es posible que... No es de verdad, ¿no? Por favor, dime que no lo es.

-Lo es –respondió él solemnemente-. Este anillo lleva en mi familia cinco generaciones.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención ofenderte –dijo Tomoyo seriamente-. ¿Dónde se puede comprar un brillante tan grande?

-No lo sé –contestó Eriol estudiando la piedra-. Nunca he tenido que comprar uno. Era el anillo de compromiso de mi madre y antes de mi abuela, y mi bisabuela.... Creo que, originalmente, procede de las joyas de la corona rusa, antes de la revolución bolchevique. La piedra central se llama _Corazón del Océano_. Sí te fijas, veras dentro un extraño brillo rosáceo entre los dos zafiros azules.

Eriol le ofreció el anillo.

-Nunca había visto una piedra con nombre –dijo Tomoyo tomando la joya en sus manos.

En el momento que sus dedos se rozaron con los de él, sintió algo erótico, violento y... humillante. Apartó la mano como si se hubiera quemado.

Eriol, con expresión interrogante, frunció el ceño.

-¿No preferirías guardarlo hasta dárselo a una princesa de verdad? –preguntó ella con voz temblorosa-. Es decir, ¿no va en contra de la tradición que una plebeya lleve el anillo de tu familia?

-No te considero una plebeya –respondió él sencillamente.

Tomoyo trago saliva y le lanzo una mirada interrogante.

-Sí lo que has dicho es verdad, Eriol, el mundo entero va a saber quien soy en cuestión de horas. Te aseguro que no voy a parecerle a nadie más que una bibliotecaria de pueblo que por posesiones tiene un hijo y una pequeña casa en la playa. Dirán que lo único que me interesa de ti es tu titulo y tu fortuna.

-No importa lo que digan los demás –respondió él.

Tomoyo respiró profundamente. Pero sí, si importaba. De no ser así, Eriol no estaría ahora protagonizando aquel teatro.

-¿Alguna pregunta más antes de ponerte el anillo? –preguntó él acercándose más a Tomoyo.

-¿Cuándo van a empezar los abogados a tramitar los papeles del divorcio?

Eriol parpadeo como si lo hubieran golpeado.

-Supongo que inmediatamente, pero esperan que sigamos casados un año. Menos de eso sería un problema. Y ahora, dame la mano, por favor.

Tomoyo no se movió.

-¡Dame la mano! –grito él.

Antes de que Tomoyo pudiera esconder la mano detrás de su espalda Eriol ya se la había tomado.

Deslizo el anillo en el dedo anular y Tomoyo de pronto sintió la mano pesada, no solo por el peso de las tres piedras, sino por el peso del deber, la tradición e incluso quizás la sangre de algún Romanov que lo llevaba puesto al morir. El anillo brillo en su mano, como si aceptara a su nueva dueña.

-Es precioso –murmuro ella, que no quería confesar lo mucho que todo esto la asustaba-. Pero no tengo derecho a llevarlo.

Al momento, empezó a quitárselo.

Él le cubrió la mano con la suya, impidiendo que se lo sacara.

-¡No! No, el anillo esta donde tiene que estar, en la mano de mi esposa. Quiero que la gente te vea con él puesto.

-Ahhh ya veo... ¿es parte del espectáculo, eh? –no pudo evitar una nota de amargura en la voz-. El anillo es como esta suite, un desperdició de dinero.

Eriol lanzo un gruñido, cosa muy poco común en él, parecía a punto de perder todo atisbo de paciencia y amabilidad que le quedaba.

-¿Sabes la cantidad de niños que se podrían dar de comer con un anillo como este? ¿O la cantidad de remedios para enfermos? –Tomoyo se zafó de él y se paro-. Puede que no estés acostumbrados a que te digan estas cosas. Puede que no sea muy sofisticado despreciar joyas como esta o negarse a llevar un abrigo de piel o pensar en la cantidad de gente sin hogar a la que se le podría dar cobijo en una noche de invierno con el precio de solo una de estas piedras... Pero a mí me parece vergonzoso.

-¿Has acabado? –preguntó él con voz tensa, después de que Tomoyo se interrumpiera para recuperar el aliento.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Y ahora, luego de habernos insultado a mi familia y a mí, vas a guardar silencio y me vas a escuchar. Algún día te explicare la importancia de las joyas y de los títulos nobiliarios de hoy en día, pero por ahora, princesa Tomoyo, tendrás que conformarte con obedecer y llevar puesto el anillo en todo momento, por desagradable que te resulte ser mi esposa. Es necesario que nadie sospeche de nuestro matrimonio. ¿Lo has comprendido?

-Sí –susurro Tomoyo.

De repente, se le ocurrió que si no conseguía cumplir con su parte del trato, Eriol no sentiría la obligación de cumplir con la suya, que era permitirle quedarse con Dan. Su rostro debió mostrar el miedo que sentía porque algo cambió en la forma de mirarla de Eriol. La furia desapareció de sus ojos, revelando otros sentimientos: preocupación, deseo, temor y... lujuria.

Tomoyo se humedeció los labios y los movió para conseguir pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Crees que estoy loca, ¿verdad? –susurro ella con la esperanza de distraerlo-. Crees que debería dar saltos de alegría por la suerte que he tenido. Este anillo... es exquisito, Eriol, y no fue mi intención menospreciarte a ti o las tradiciones de tu familia. Estoy segura que el anillo tiene mucho más valor sentimental que el precio que le darían en Christie's. Lo siento, a veces pierdo el control y me dominan los nervios. El dinero es necesario, todos lo necesitamos para sobrevivir, pero demasiado dinero me pone nerviosa.

-Eres preciosa –dijo bruscamente Eriol, sus ojos llenos con el reflejo de ella.

Al momento, Eriol se agachó y la estrechó muy fuerte entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué clase hombre eres? –protestó ella-. Acabo de insultar a tus antepasados y de rechazar todos tus valores. ¿Vas a decirme que eso te excita sexualmente?

-No –Eriol le alzó el mentón para que lo mirase a los ojos-. Tu siempre me excitas, Tommy, hagas lo que hagas.

Eriol se acerco suavemente y dejo que su frente descansara en la de ella mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Cualquier otra mujer estaría pensando en como gastarse el dinero, sin embargo, parece como que a ti unas cuantas monedas te queman el bolsillo. Me parece que como princesa de Elbia, por decreto y ley, tienes derecho a que la corte te pague una mensualidad para gastos personales. En tu caso, es alrededor de unos treinta y cinco mil dólares.

Tomoyo se lo quedo mirando como si estuviera borracho y digiera que los elefantes eran verdes y volaban.

Él rió ante la expresión de su nueva esposa.

-Por supuesto, todos tus gastos están cubiertos, como los de Dan. La mensualidad solo es para caprichos, ropa, viajes que no tengan nada que ver con el palacio, regalos para amigos y familiares...

Tomoyo lo miraba casi segura de que había dejado de respirar.

-¿Tienes intención de dar ese dinero a obras de caridad para apaciguar tus problemas de conciencia? –preguntó él con una leve sonrisa.

Estaba jugando con ella.

-Bueno... no todo –dijo ella perezosamente. Los ojos de Eriol eran increíbles, intoxicantes...-. La casa de mis padres necesita un tejado nuevo. Pero no me importaría uno o dos vestidos nuevos, algo que no viniera de tiendas muy grandes.

-Estupendo –murmuro Eriol, acariciándole los labios con los suyos para descender luego a su cuello.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos y se puso tensa.

-Por favor, Eriol. No puedo... no quiero...

-Yo tampoco quiero, Tommy –dijo él-. Pero me parece que es algo que ninguno de los dos puede controlar. Cuando estamos solos es como sí fuéramos parte de un todo, necesito estar cerca de ti, que nada nos separe.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se llenaron de lagrimas.

-No digas esas cosas.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque... -no podía dejarlo saber lo que sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón porque se aprovecharía de su vulnerabilidad.

"_¿No la había dejado ya antes, tan pronto como se había dado cuenta que se había enamorado de él?"_

-¿Porqué crees que le he dicho lo mismo a todas las mujeres con las que me he acostado?

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

-Nunca le he dicho a una mujer lo que acabo de decirte a ti, y nunca le he dicho a ninguna mujer que la amaba.

Tomoyo se quedó observando la solemne profundidad de sus ojos azules.

-Tampoco me has dicho a mí que me amas.

-Lo sé –le rodeo la cintura con los brazos-. Y no voy a pronunciar esas dos palabras hasta no estar completamente seguro que son ciertas, y hasta no saber que la mujer que amo siente lo mismo por mí.

-¿Y si nunca llegara ese momento?

-Al menos me quedara el consuelo de no haber engañado a nadie –dijo él con voz queda-. Nunca he seducido a una mujer con mentiras. Nunca te he mentido Tommy... solo no te dije todo lo que te podía decir sobre mí.

-Lo que es igual que mentir –insistió ella.

-No, mentir es diferente. Mentir mata al alma. No voy a mentirte. Sin embargo, todavía no puedo decírtelo todo.

-¿Todavía? –preguntó ella con sorpresa-. ¿Hay más cosas que aun no me has dicho, Eriol?

-Sí, hay más cosas que aun no te he dicho... y no sólo a ti. Algún día las cosas serán diferentes, espero. Pero por ahora, tendré que valerme yo solo, y vos vas a tener que confiar en mí.

-¿Confiar en ti? –Tomoyo sé lo quedo mirando con incredulidad-. ¿Esperas que confié en ti luego de haberme abandonado dos veces?

-Sí, lo espero; sobre todo porque no tienes otra alternativa. Me necesitas.

-¡No! –exclamo ella en tono desafiante.

Eriol sacudió la cabeza y luego la beso, suave y seductoramente.

-Vamos, Tommy, sabes que lo que acabas de decir no es verdad –volvió a besarla-. Leva mi anillo. Sé mi esposa, Tomoyo.

-Eriol, yo... -era muy difícil concentrarse o comportarse con sentido común cuando Eriol la besaba y acariciaba.

-Te deseo, Tommy. Te deseo más de lo que nunca he deseado a ninguna otra mujer. Que Dios me ayude porque es la verdad.

Tomoyo levantó los brazos y le puso las manos en el rostro. Entonces, se quedo mirando su perfectas facciones y sus fascinantes ojos.

-Eso me suena a intento de seducción, su Alteza.

-No lo es –dijo él rápidamente con una sonrisa traviesa.

Tomoyo le devolvió la misma sonrisa.

-¿Cómo esperas que te crea con la fama que tienes? –preguntó ella, ya menos asustada-. Sakura me ha enseñado revistas y fotos...

-¿Mías y de mis amantes? –los ojos de Eriol adquirieron un brillo orgulloso y seductor-. No voy a negar haber estado con mujeres impresionantes, atractivas y muy... apasionadas...-

Tomoyo ante esta declaración solo pudo fruncir el ceño y mirarlo fríamente, no le gustaba que hablase así de esas mujeres, ni que tampoco halla estado con otras, ella sabía muy bien que clase de chicas habían sido sus "amantes" y no le gustaban para nada, porque ella nunca podría llegar a ser como una cantante de rock, o una famosa actriz o una top model, solo era una bibliotecaria de pueblo....

Eriol al ver la cara de su ahora esposa solo pudo sonreír interiormente, al parecer su pequeña y hermosa esposa se había puesto celosa.

-Pero mi dulce Tomoyo ninguna te llegaría ni a la suela de tus zapatos. Ninguna tiene tu alma, tu generosidad, tu ternura, tu sonrisa y tu forma de dar cariño a cualquiera...

Sintió la mano de Eriol en su espalda, en los brazos, en los pechos... entre tanto su boca cubría la suya apasionadamente.

_-Nadie nunca podrá ser como tu, eres perfecta ante mis ojos Tommy... mi dulce y tierna Tomoyo -_pensó Eriol mientras besaba el cuello de la chica. Sin tomar conciencia de la verdadera naturaleza de sus palabras.

Tomoyo se perdió en la pasión con la que Eriol la envolvía... Era verdad era imposible estar separados cuando estaban solos...

Pero ella tenia que parar esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde... ella queria... debía parar antes que...

_**Continuara...**_

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡¡Hola a Todos!! El sexto capítulo es de lo más raro no tengo ni idea de cómo salió esto de mi cabeza, pero espero que les halla gustado. Ya saben espero, por favor, reviews de ustedes, de verdad es lo único que me hace seguir escribiendo porque la verdad últimamente ando con muchas cosas en la cabeza y puede que dejo esto de los fics por un tiempo, así que si les parece que no tendría que hacerlo les pido que me lo hagan saber. Ya desde ya gracias a todos y espero que les halla gustado el capitulo!!

Acá están las respuestas del quinto capitulo, GRACIAS A TODOS por tomarse unos minutos y darme su opinión. Arigatôu mis adorados lectores!!

**Nishi: **Hola tu!! Me a gustado mucho tu review Nishi, de verdad te parece tan malvado Eriol? Se que se comporto como un gran imbécil con Tommy, pero espero que no le guardes rencor él también tiene sus conflictos, no creas que lo hizo por mala persona. Y tienes razón en lo del embarazo, si puse esto en la trama porque me pareció que así iba a ser más realista y le iba a dar un toque más dramático, pero quiero aclarar algo, cuando Eriol abandono a Tomoyo por primera vez no sabia que ella estaba embarazada y la segunda vez, te puedo jurar que no la abandono del todo, solo fue para pensar las cosas, para él no fue nada fácil saber de la existencia de Dani. Sobre hacer sufrir al príncipe un poco más.... Mmmm claro que sí!! Va a sufrir pero de una manera bastante peculiar, la verdad me cuesta tanto hacerle este Entre nosotras te digo que es mi consentido - Espero saber de ti en este capitulo, gracias por el review. Chau!!

**Yuzuriha:** Bueno niña que te puedo decir, a mí también me sorprendió la proposición de matrimonio, Eriol no me había dicho eso!!! Pero Bueh... al final se han casado, no fue guau que casamiento pero marido y mujer en fin. Ahora que van a hacer estos dos casados, ni idea. Solo espera a que vallan al palacio, ahí va a empezar lo divertido. Espero que te halla gustado el chap, nos vemos!!!

**Danyta:** Hola Dany-chan!! Feliz de que halla actualizado?? Espero que si, y q el capítulo halla sido de tu agrado. Aunque aun no ha pasado nada "interesante" pero lo bueno viene en los próximos capis. Espero seguir sabiendo de ti en este capi tb. GRACIASSS!! Bye!!

**ARLET:** Cómo tas?? Sabes en tu review hubo algo que me encanto, acaso eres la única que pensó quien le dijo todo a la prensa?? De verdad que eres rápida chica, pero lamento decirte que no te puedo dar la respuesta a eso, más adelante te darás cuenta sola. Haber si te das cuenta de algo que esta próximo a pasar en este fic, ya he dado un par de pistas y varios ya lo han mencionado... estoy ansiosa de saber tu opinión sobre este capi, q te pareció la "boda"??

**Hotarudono:** Konichiwa Hotaru-dono!!! Lamento decirte que aun falta unos capítulos para conocer al Rey de Elbia, pero no desesperes que ya va a aparecer el viejis Mientras tanto veremos sufrir un poco a la parejita, aunque al que le veo las cosas más negras en el futuro es a cierto ojiazul... pero ya veremos. Espero seguir sabiendo de ti, Ja ne!!

**Saiko Katsuka:** Hola Saiko!! Que te puedo decir sobre el divorcio... creo que es algo que ellos ya decidieron, pero veré que puedo hacer... en el fondo sé que se tienen algo de cariño. Pero ya veremos que pasa de aquí en unos meses en su vida. Quizás con ayuda de Dani y Ron logren aclarar sus cosas pero aun no lo se... espero poder seguir leyendo tus reviews, Ja ne!!

**Maru-chan: ** Hola Maru-chan!! De verdad crees que escribo genialificamente genial?? jajaja gracias por los cumplidos. Sobre tu pregunta de sí estudio la realeza, la respuesta es no, admito que es un tema que me llama la atención, pero solo eso. Sinceramente no tengo mucha idea del tema, pero he leído un par de libros que trata de duques y condes como protagonistas y me ha gustado. Espero que te guste este príncipe y el capitulo, Chau!!

**Dany:** Gracias por tu review, que gusto que te encante el fic, espero que el capítulo halla sido de tu agrado y pueda saber de ti en este capítulo. Ja ne!!

**Pristess Artemisa: **Holaaa!! Cómo estas?? Gracias por los elogios, que bien que te gusten mis fics, creo que cada ves que escucho eso me sale una sonrisa de oreja o oreja. Te gustan los ET?? Espero que pueda saber de ti en este capítulo. Bye!!

**Aleirbagpotter**: hola chica!! La verdad es que a la pobre Tomoyo casi le da algo con eso de "matrimonio" además ya anda medio malita y él le viene con esas impresiones, pero bue no puede decir que la idea no le gusto muy en el fondo.... La relación de ellos va a ser complicada pero no por ellos bastante intensa. Nos vemos, Bye!!

**Dauluci:** No te preocupes por no haber dejado review antes, pero porfiss intenta que en este si, es que me encantan los reviews!! Sé que la actitud de Eriol es difícil de entender pero ya veras que al final lo comprenderás. Sobre la opinión de la familia real... bue te puedo asegurar que no va a ser una fiesta cuando se conozcan. Espero que puedas escribir en este capi un review. Chau!!!

Espero saber de cada uno de ustedes en este capítulo. GRACIAS por todo!!

Att. Lady Verónica Black.

**PD: Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Sirius Black!! ¡¡Los hombres más tiernos y sexys que hay!!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS...!!**


	7. Capítulo Siete

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen (aunque no me molestaría que me regalen a Shaoran y Eriol ), lamentablemente el Estudio Clamp me gano de mano y se los quedaron ellas.

Un príncipe que se convirtió en sapo.

(by Lady Verónica Black)

¿Cómo podría la bibliotecaria de un pueblo saber que el hombre del que se enamoró dos años atrás era un príncipe? ¿O qué el hijo que habían concebido era el heredero de una corona? Lo único que Tomoyo sabía era que el encanto seductor de ese hombre la había hecho mujer, y que aun después de tanto tiempo ella lo seguía amando…

**-Capítulo Siete-**

"Una Princesa Diferente II"

"_Esta es tu noche de bodas",_ pensó Tomoyo. _"Es la noche con la que tanto habías soñado, y ahora que por fin a sucedido es una pesadilla."_

Pero sentada en el borde de la cama, en los brazos de Eriol, se sintió incapaz de detenerlo. No quería que parase porque todo lo que estaba haciendo le hacia sentir cosas maravillosas, pero debía impedirle que continuara.

Quizás se había equivocado al dejarse manipular por él y su padre, lo único que ellos querían era evitar un escándalo, el bienestar de su familia, de su hijo y de ella los tenía sin cuidado.

No obstante si a Eriol lo único que le importaba era hacer lo necesario para evitar el escándalo, ¿porqué la estaba abrazando? ¿Y porqué la besaba con tanta ternura, murmurándole dulces palabras al oído?

"_Sin duda sé esta aprovechando de la situación"_, pensó Tomoyo. _"Esta acostumbrado a acostarse con un sinfín de mujeres"._

De repente, Tomoyo se parto de él bruscamente, se levantó y dio unos pasos hasta plantarse en medio de la habitación. Después miró a Eriol furiosa.

-¿Qué té pasa? –preguntó él con expresión de no comprender su actitud.

-¡Me pasa de todo! –exclamó ella-. ¡Vos… yo… nosotros! ¡Y este sitio! No me atrevo a tocar nada por miedo a romper algo de un valor incalculable.

-Aquí no hay nada que no se pueda remplazar fácilmente con la copia de un especialista.

Eriol no comprendía nada. Ella lo miró fijamente, dispuesta a exigirle que la llevara a Nanticoke en ese mismo instante, pero lo encontró sonriendo con esos ojos llenos de humor.

-¿Qué? –gritó ella.

-Te impone todo esto, ¿verdad?

-Sí, me impone. ¿Y qué?

-Mi vida estaba trazada desde antes de mi nacimiento, Tommy –dijo Eriol mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Eriol avanzó hacia ella y Tomoyo empezó a retroceder. Le preocupaba el misterioso humor que veía en los ojos de él.

-Ven aquí –dijo él sin dejar de acercarse a ella.

-No voy a acostarme contigo

-Eso ya lo veremos. De todos modos, no tengo intención de obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras. Lo único que quiero ahora es hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué?

Sin saber como Tomoyo se encontró dejándose guiar por Eriol hacia la cama.

-Sobre cosas… -respondió él.

-¿Cosas?

-Sí. Hay que educar a la princesa.

Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza, el pánico comenzó a crecer en su interior cuando la parte posterior de sus piernas se topó con la cama. Tragó saliva, no tenía escapatoria. Estaban casados.

-Siéntate –dijo él.

Tomoyo se sentó con las piernas juntas y las manos en el regazo.

-Bien. Ahora sí pareces una princesa.

-Es solo temporal –le recordó ella.

Eriol se sentó a su lado sin hacer ningún comentario sobre las ultimas palabras de ella. Después, le tomo la mano y se la puso en su muslo mientras la acariciaba lentamente. No dijo nada durante un tiempo que a tomoyo le pareció una eternidad.

Después de varios minutos, Eriol empezó a hablarle como si le estuviera contando un cuento.

-Antes creía que todas las mujeres que conocía tenían un chip en el cerebro que contaba dinero.

Tomoyo volvió el rostro para mirarlo.

-¿Qué?

-Desde que era un niño hasta que salí del internado, sólo conocí chicas y mujeres vestidas por diseñadores y que viajaban por el mundo en tero con la tarjeta de crédito de un hombre. Sus padres eran políticos, financieros o empresarios, todos ellos ricos y muchos con títulos nobiliarios. Para estas mujeres, todo tenía un precio. Estaban acostumbradas a lo mejor, costase lo que costase, tanto si se trataba de ropa como de joyas o restaurantes o lo que fuera.

-Que desperdicio –observó Tomoyo.

Eriol alzo un dedo para indicarle que no había terminado.

-No olvides que ese era el único mundo que yo conocía. Estas mujeres eran objetos decorativos a los que sus padres, tíos, novios o maridos regalaban cosas exquisitas. Y, por su parte, ellas solo sentían desdén por los hombres que le proporcionaban los caprichos que deseaban. Y yo creía que así era el mundo.

Tomoyo se lo quedó mirando; por fin comprendió que Eriol estaba hablando en serio, estaba compartiendo con ella algo intimo, una parte importante de su vida.

-Así que… cuando te marchaste de Elbia para ir al internado en Inglaterra y luego a Yale en Estados Unidos… -dijo ella sintiéndose más tranquila.

-Así era como pensaba –dijo él asintiendo mientras ponía el brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de su esposa-. A las chicas que me gustaban, les decía inmediatamente que era un príncipe y que tenía mucho dinero.

-¡¡Eres un gusano!! -dijo ella, y se echó a reír al ver la mueca burlona de Eriol.

-Sí, es verdad –admitió él-, era incorregible. Utilizaba mi nombre y mi riqueza descaradamente. Pero con el tiempo aprendí a ser más sutil para conseguir lo que quería y, al final, acabe sin darme publicidad, la prensa lo hacia por mí. Llegue a ser el número uno en la lista de solteros más codiciados del mundo. Cada vez que entraba en un club, un casino, un teatro o en cualquier embajada, oís susurros y veía que todas las cabezas se volvían hacia mí. Las mujeres me admiraban sin disimulo y me hacían saber descaradamente que estaban dispuestas a hacer lo que yo quisiera.

Tomoyo suspiró. No le gustaba imaginar a Eriol con otras mujeres, aunque se riera de eso.

-¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo todo esto? –preguntó ella con impaciencia, menas empezaba a ser vencida por los celos.

-Estoy intentando explicarte que siempre me sirvió ser quien era con todas estas mujeres… hasta que te conocí. Tú no permitiste nunca que nadie te comprase. Supongo que, de alguna manera, lo sentí cuando estuvimos juntos hace ya más de dos años y concebimos a Dan. Contigo no utilice mi titulo ni mi riqueza, pero igual me deseabas. Me hiciste sentir especial, importante… y yo no te di nada.

-Me diste amor, al menos, eso era lo que yo creía –respondió ella con voz queda.

-Sí, estoy seguro que creías que te amaba –Eriol la miro fijamente-. Nunca te habrías acostado conmigo de no haber estado convencida de ello.

Tomoyo tuvo que desviar la mirada y parpadear para contener las lagrimas.

-Fui muy inocente –consiguió decir Tomoyo con voz ronca después de unos momentos.

-Es posible –Eriol cambio de postura para acercarse más a ella-. Pero eso no es la cuestión. Cuando volví y te dije quien era, tu actitud conmigo no cambió… seguiste sin querer nada de mí y me tiraste a la cara ese vestido de ocho mil dólares.

Tomoyo contuvo la respiración.

-¡Ocho mil dólares!

-Sí. ¿Lo habrías aceptado de haber sabido el precio?

-No… sí… bueno, no lo sé –balbuceo ella-. Podría haber donado ese dinero al hospital.

-Justo lo que digo. Eres Tomoyo Daidouji de Nanticoke, Connecticut. No eres una mujer que valora a las personas por el auto que tengan o el dinero q tengan depositado en el banco. Haces que me se sienta como si valiera algo por mí mismo, sin tener en cuenta mi titulo o el dinero de mi familia. Te gusté porque sí, nada más.

-Sí –dijo ella-. Me gustaste porque sí, sin más. Sólo por ser tú. Por ser Daniel, o Eriol, sin el von… cómo sea, o tu titulo real.

-Es von Austerand. Será mejor que te lo aprendas, no se va a ver bien que no sepas cual es tu apellido, ya que desde ahora eres Tomoyo von Austerdan, princesa real de Elbia.

-Temporalmente –susurró ella.

Eriol hizo otra vez como si no la hubiese oído, y prosiguió:

-Las cosas…los objetos… sólo tienen importancia cuando nos enseñan algo de la gente.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella sin entender.

Eriol hizo volver su rostro hacia él, sus ojos azules oscurecieron.

-Escúchame con atención, Tommy, es muy importante que comprendas muy bien lo que te voy a decir. Vos, Tomoyo Daidouji, ves algo que vale mucho dinero y lo desprecias. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que ningún trozo de tela vale ocho mil dólares, por más bonito vestido que sea. En cuanto a mí, no me destrozaría el corazón que el Queen Elise se hundiera mañana o no volver a viajar en limusina, ambas cosas forman parte de mi vida porque eso es lo que conlleva ser…

-¿Ser príncipe?

-Sí. Pero parte de la ostentación es recesaría para mantener el mito vivo, la belleza de una familia real y el brillo de los tesoros. Eso es lo que encanta a la prensa y lo que disfruta leyendo la gente como tu hermana, es lo que atrae turismo a Elbia y el turismo es nuestra principal fuente de ingresos, nuestra industria.

Tomoyo se quedo pensativa unos momentos. ¿Se estaba inventando eso Eriol sobre la marcha para callar sus objeciones? Sin embargo, empezaba a verle el sentido a lo que le decía.

-Así que… todo lo que tu familia posee o compra es sólo de cara a la galería.

-No, no todo. Es más complejo que eso. Lo comprenderás mejor cuando lleguemos a _der Palast Krystall_.

-No hablo alemán, pero… suena a Palacio de Cristal.

-Exacto.

La sonrisa de Eriol le recordó el poder que ejercía sobre ella.

-El Palacio de Cristal –repitió ella-. ¿Es un parque o un museo?

-No, es mi casa, y también será la tuya mientras estemos casados.

Tomoyo se lo quedo mirando cuando, por fin, asimiló las palabras.

-¿¡Un Palacio!? ¿Ahí vamos a vivir, en un PA-LA-CIO?

Eriol asintió y vio divertido e interés la expresión de pánico de su reciente esposa.

-Ah no, eso si que no… de nin… ninguna manera –dijo ella respirando entrecortadamente-. Dan y yo no vamos a vivir en un… un… No, ni hablar.

-Me temo que sí, querida, el palacio es donde residen los von Austerdan cuando están en el Elbia. Ahí es dónde vos y tu hijo estarán más protegidos de la prensa; al menos hasta que las aguas vuelvan a su cause. Después, tendremos libertad para viajar e ir a dónde nos plazca.

-Eriol, yo… no puedo dejar que mi hijo viva en un mausoleo lleno de obras de arte –objeto ella con voz débil-. Cómo poco me aterroriza la idea de que pueda romper algo- Además, turismo o no, estoy segura que cuesta miles de dólares mantener un castillo. ¿No sería mejor gastar ese dinero en…?

Eriol le selló los labios con un dedo.

-Los tours pagan la manutención del palacio. La mayoría de los palacios del mundo abren sus puertas al publico los fines de semana. El mobiliario y las pinturas, incluso la misma arquitectura del palacio, son nuestros tesoros nacionales. No te gustaría que regalase el patrimonio cultural de mi pueblo, ¿no?

Tomoyo jamás imagino que Eriol estuviese tan apegado a algo. Su pueblo y su país lo significaban todo para él. Estudio las tranquilas líneas de su boca y el brillo de orgullo en sus ojos.

-No, claro que no –respondió ella por fin-. Pero me da la impresión de que te criaste en un museo.

-Sí, se parece mucho a un museo. Considero al palacio como un préstamo a mi familia. Mientras tu estés ahí, espero que también lo tomes como responsabilidad tuya.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño.

-¿Responsabilidad mía?

-Sí. Te estoy ofreciendo un trabajo, Tommy. Pero si no aceptas, dímelo y lo olvidaremos.

Ella asintió, aun confusa por la dirección que había tomado la conversación.

-Desde la segunda guerra mundial, no se ha completado un inventario sobre los manuscritos de la familia o la colección de libros. He intentado convencer a mi padre de contratar a aun profesional para que lo haga… pero mi padre considera más importantes otros asuntos.

Ahora, Tomoyo, empezó a darse cuenta de lo que Eriol iba a decirle y el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza.

-¿Y?

-Sé que no te gustan que te hagan regalos, por eso imagino que no vas a aceptar de buen agrado los treinta y cinco mil dólares asignados a la princesa mensualmente. Pero si aceptas el trabajo de hacer el inventario y de catalogar los libros, se te pagará el salario por tu trabajo. Por supuesto se que tienes que estar con Dan, sobre todo al principio. Así que lo puedes haces a ratos y contratar a las niñeras que necesites.

Tomoyo se lo quedó mirando con expresión incrédula. Había pensado que ese iba a ser el peor año de su vida, pero ahora Eriol le estaba ofreciendo el trabajo de su sueños, y a su manera, estaba demostrando el respeto que tenía hacia ella.

-Esto debe ser muy difícil para ti –dijo ella-, me refiero al tener que pensar en el bienestar de alguien que no seas tú.

Eriol la miró como si estuviera decidiendo si tomarse esas palabras como un cumplido o como un insulto.

Por fin, sonrió.

-Supongo que es la primera vez que tengo que pensar en alguien que no sea yo, un hábito difícil de dejar. Bueno, dime, ¿te gusta la idea de ser la bibliotecaria del palacio?

-Me encanta –respondió con toda sinceridad.

Eriol inclino el rostro y la besó.

Tomoyo le correspondió el beso con pasión. Entonces Eriol empezó lentamente a separar su boca de la de ella quedando a milímetros del roce.

-No… por favor… por favor, Eriol… bésame –gimió Tomoyo con la respiración entrecortada-. Al fin y al cabo esta es nuestra noche de bodas.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, cariño –le advirtió él con la voz enronquecida por el deseo-. No puedo estar en la misma habitación estando los dos solos sin hacerte el amor… sí me dejas que te toque así, yo no voy a poder contenerme…

Eriol le había llenado el cuerpo de fuego. Lo deseaba con desesperación, sin embargo, las palabras de él la habían echó volver a la realidad.

Hacer el amor con él solo crearía más problemas y confusiones. Ella su esposa temporalmente, en su momento no le quedaría otra más que ceder su puesto a una verdadera princesa.

-Lo siento, me he dejado llevar –se disculpo Tomoyo bruscamente.

Al instante se apartó de él y se puso en pie, lentamente fue al salón; allí, se detuvo frente a la inmensa cristalera con vista a la ciudad.

Oyó a Eriol a su espalda, pero no se arriesgo a volver la cabeza.

Sus miradas se encontraron en el cristal de la ventana.

-Te deseo y tú me deseas a mí, Tomoyo –gruño él.

Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza tristemente.

-No forma parte del acuerdo. No puedo… no voy a volver a acostarme contigo, Eriol…

No podía decirle con palabras lo mucho lo necesitaba y el miedo que tenía a que le volviera a destrozar el corazón, no creía poder volver a recuperarse si lo volvía a perder. Y si él aun no se había dado cuenta de eso, no serviría de nada hacérselo entender.

-No he comido nada desde esta mañana –declaro Tomoyo con apatía.

Eriol lanzó una amarga carcajada.

-No te preocupes, en Nueva York debe haber alguno que otro restaurante decente.

Antes de que Tomoyo tuviera tiempo de decidir si el dolor que había visto en la expresión de Eriol era autentica o solo una manifestación de orgullo herido, él se dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia la puerta.

**Continuara….**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola!! No tengo mucho tiempo y sinceramente no tengo muchas ganitas hoy de extenderme en la nota, estoy bastante cansada Ando de finales y medio resfriada y eso me tiene bastante ocupada. Aviso que este capítulo fue escrito bajo la influencia de litros de café, de medicamentos para resfrios y con tres horas diarias de sueño desde hace quinces días … así que pido piedad con esta pobre escritora pq se ha roto la cabeza y exprimido hasta la ultima neurona usable para escribir esto. Espero que les guste y que me manden sus opiniones, o sea me dejan reviews, ¿si? No sean malitos chicos, que me he esforzado mucho para ponerles un capítulo del fic, ¿Siiiiiiiiií…?

Desde ya muchas gracias a todos por leer mis humildes escritos, nos vemos.

**Att. Lady Verónica Black**

**PD: Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Ranma Saotome, Harry Potter y Sirius Black!! ¡¡Los hombres más tiernos y sexys que hay!!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!!**


	8. Capítulo Ocho

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen (aunque no me molestaría que me regalen a Shaoran y Eriol ), lamentablemente el Estudio Clamp me gano de mano y se los quedaron ellas.

Un príncipe que se convirtió en sapo.

(by Lady Verónica Black)

¿Cómo podría la bibliotecaria de un pueblo saber que el hombre del que se enamoró dos años atrás era un príncipe? ¿O qué el hijo que habían concebido era el heredero de una corona? Lo único que Tomoyo sabía era que el encanto seductor de ese hombre la había hecho mujer, y que aun después de tanto tiempo ella lo seguía amando…

**-Capítulo Ocho-**

-¡Me siento como si fuera una delincuente escapando de la justicia! –dijo Tomoyo en el asiento posterior del taxi, en medio del trafico de Manhattan por la tarde.

Dos fotógrafos corrían paralelamente al coche disparando el flash de sus camáras contra las ventanillas. A su lado, Eriol lanzo una maldición.

Después de unos cien metros, el taxi empezó a acelerar, dejando atrás a los periodistas. Tomoyo se enderezo en el asiento y respiro profundamente para relajarse.

-Lo siento –murmuro Eriol irritado-. Creí que un taxi llamaría menos la atención que una limusina. Me sorprende que los medios se hayan enterado tan pronto de nosotros, alguien les debe haber dado el dato de antemano.

Eriol volvió la cabeza, le tomo la mano y pregunto:

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes, ya se me va a pasar. Solo eran media docena de reporteros, no se pusieron pesados hasta que nos metimos al taxi.

Eriol se la quedo mirando, parecía impresionado ante la aparente calma de Tomoyo.

-Tengo la sensación de que te manejaras muy bien en esto –murmuro él.

Entonces, le levanto la mano y le beso las yemas de los dedos. Después desvió su mirada a los negocios que se veían por la ventanilla.

-Puede que esto hasta me divierta luego que deje de intimidarme. Es increíble que me hallan preguntado a mí que se siente ser una de las mujeres más ricas del mundo…

Eriol la miro por el rabillo del ojo.

Tomoyo se echó a reír y dejo que Eriol continuara teniendo su mano entre las suyas.

-No te preocupes –continuo ella-. No voy a convertirme en una avara. Cuando llegue el momento de retirarme lo haré, no te causare ninguna molestia. Y no vas a tener que pagarme ninguna fortuna.

-Eso ya lo veremos a su momento –dijo él brevemente.

Tomoyo se pregunto que significado tenían esas palabras. Eriol era un hombre mucho más complejo de lo que había supuesto.

El trafico se hizo más denso al entrar en Broadwaay para ir hacia el sur. El taxista miro por el espejo retrovisor.

-Ya me parecía a mí que su cara me era conocida. Usted es ese príncipe del que tanto hablan en la radio, ¿no?

-¿Radio? –se oyó cierta preocupación en la voz del ojiazul.

-Sí, en la radio –el hombre se echó la gorra hacia atrás y subió el volumen del aparato de música.

El locutor estaba hablando de una reunión de las Naciones Unidas y luego dio el cambio del dólar en diferentes puntos del globo.

-Ahora van a repetirlo. Llevan dando la noticia todo el día cada quince minutos –dijo el taxista.

El locutor que acababa de dar el resumen económico del día, dijo con gran entusiasmo: _"¡Y ahora, señoritas, lloren, lloren y lloren! Uno de los solteros más ricos y atractivos del mundo esta fuera del mercado. Al parecer, lleva casado más de tres años. El 'New York Times' ha revelado hace unas horas que el príncipe heredero de la corona de Elbia, el segundo país más pequeño de Europa, se casó en secreto hace tras años con su novia de la universidad y que tienen un hijo. Por razones que solo la familia real conoce, el matrimonio se ha mantenido en secreto hasta ahora. ¡El príncipe y la princesa están aquí, en Nueva York pasando su segunda luna de miel!. Muy pronto volverán a Elbia donde el matrimonio y su hijo vivirán en un lujo que nosotros, los simples mortales, solo conocemos en sueños. Lo siento chicas, pero Eriol von Austerdan esta fuera del juego."_

Tomoyo se quedo mirando a Eriol, que estaba con los ojos fijos en la nada, la boca entreabierta, sin movimiento alguno y más blanco que la nieve.

Entonces, sin saber porque, a Tomoyo le entraron unas ganas tremendas de reírse y eso fue lo que hizo. Reír a carcajada abierta.

-Bueno, supongo que esto simplifica las cosas. Alguien a dado el dato a los medios mucho antes de lo que pensabas.

Eriol apretó los dientes y entrecerró los ojos, ambos gestos con demasiada fuerza.

-La gente de Resnicek. Alguien de su oficina ha ido al _Times_ con la historia. Si me entero de quien….

Tomoyo le puso una mano en el brazo.

-No es algo necesariamente malo, al fin y al cabo íbamos a anunciarlo nosotros. Podrían haber ido a la prensa contando la verdad y eso hubiera sido peor.

-Sí, supongo que sí –admitió Eriol a regañadientes.

El taxi se detuvo delante de un edificio con la fachada de piedra. Parecía un edificio más de oficinas, pero en una pequeña placa de bronce se leía "Le Fleur"

Eriol miro a ambos lados de la calle.

-Al menos no nos están esperando aquí. Vamos, entremos antes de que nos descubran.

Tomoyo salió rápidamente del coche. Eriol le pago al taxista dejándole una generosa propina y se reunió con Tomoyo.

Al entrar al vestíbulo del restaurante, él la vio sonreír traviesamente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo la impresión que será mejor que comamos rápido.

-¿Porqué?

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que nuestro querido taxista en estos momentos esta camino a un teléfono publico para llamar a un diario con el fin de decirles donde estamos a cambio de una buena suma de dinero.

Eriol se la quedo mirando con incredulidad.

-Aprendes rápido, ¿eh?

-Esto es como jugar a ser Bonnie y Clyde, pero sin las armas.

Eriol sacudió la cabeza.

-Me alegra saber que la estas pasando bien, tal vez logres impedir que pierda el juicio con esto.

El maître consiguió mantener a los periodistas fuera del restaurante a duras penas, a los diez minutos de la llegada de la pareja al lugar el vestíbulo estaba lleno de ellos.

Eriol y Tomoyo comieron sin aparente prisa, pero ella apenas si lograba saborear los mariscos en salsa de vino, limón y manteca. La diversión que le había procurado evadir a la prensa desapareció cuando la volvieron a embriagar las antiguas preocupaciones.

-¿En qué estas pensando? –le pregunto él al tiempo que extendía la mano para tomar delicadamente la de ella.

Tomoyo sospecho que el gesto de amor y ternura era solo de cara a la galería. Por lo tanto, lanzó un suspiro y fingió no sentir nada.

-Danni –murmuro ella.

-Esta con Sakura, está bien.

-No es eso, se que esta bien con Sakura, mi hermanita es extraordinaria con los niños. Lo que me preocupa es que esto valla a afectar a mi familia.

-Claro que sí, ni lo dudes. Te dije que te prepararas para ello, por lo menos durara un tiempo.

-¿Y si la prensa averigua la dirección de Sakura antes de que volvamos a Nanticoke? –preguntó ella.

Eriol se metió un trozo de pescado en la boca y mastico pensativamente.

-Podría ser un problema, ¿Quieres llamarla por teléfono, por las dudas, para ponerla sobre aviso?

-Creo que lo mejor sería volver lo antes posible –sugirió ella-. ¿Seguimos teniendo que asistir a la rueda de prensa?

-Sí, pero no se trata de nada formal. Sólo contestaremos algunas preguntas de los periodistas y dejaremos que nos fotografíen juntos, eso es todo. De esa manera evitaremos que nos persigan. Llamare a Frederick para decirle que los planes han cambiado –Eriol se quedo pensativo un momento-. Ahora que nos han descubierto, no nos serviría de nada volver en tu coche. ¿Le tienes mucho cariño?

-¿A mi autito de circo? La verdad es que no, aunque ha logrado llevarme a todas partes… la mayoría de las veces.

-¿Te importaría… donarlo para una buena causa?

-¿Ya? ¿Aquí y ahora?

-Sí, podría llamar a Ron, vendría a la ciudad y tendría la limusina lista para cuando terminemos la rueda de prensa.

-Buen plan –dijo ella.

Eriol estaba impresionado. Aunque siempre había notado fuerza y valor detrás del aspecto frágil y débil de Tomoyo, nunca había imaginado que se acostumbraría a ese nuevo estilo de vida tan rápido y con tanta facilidad.

Más tarde ese mismo día, cuando los miembros de la prensa se concentraron en el lobby del hotel, él creyó que todo saldría, con mucha suerte, aceptable.

Pero desde el mismo instante que Tomoyo aprecio en el lugar, la prensa la amo. Era hermosa y muy fotogénica, y los fotógrafos se enamoraron de ella, los flashes de las cámaras no dejaron de iluminar el salon ni un minuto. Igualmente estaban los periodistas que no paraban de hacerles preguntas, encantados de la simpatía con la que la princesa les respondía, como si ella estuviera hablando con unos viejos amigos y no como "las aves de carroña" que decían que eran la mayoría de los famosos.

_-Soy del L' Europeo, su alteza. ¿Podia contarnos como fue que…_

_-Por este lado, altezas, una sonrisa para los lectores…_

_-Daily News de Nueva York, señor, ¿La familia real esta de acuerdo con…_

_-American Claves, ¿Cómo la están pasando en su segunda…_

_-The Glove, su Gracia. ¿Es verdad que tienen un…_

Después de una hora y media de responder preguntas personales, posar para fotos, de cámaras de video y de algunos periodistas muy atrevidos, Tomoyo seguía teniendo un aspecto radiante y relajado.

-Hasta ahora no se me ha presentado la oportunidad de decírtelo –comento Eriol cuando, por fin, se alejaron de la ciudad rumbo a Nanticoke con Ron en el volante de la limusina-, pero has estado magnifica. Parecías una estrella de cine. ¿Estas segura que solo eres una bibliotecaria?

Tomoyo se hecho a reír.

-Creo que si… jamás en mi vida he estado tan nerviosa.

-Pues lo has disimulado maravillosamente bien. Has sido una princesa impresionante.

-No digas eso –dijo Tomoyo dejando de sonreír.

-¿Porqué?

Entonces, le lanzo una mirada desafiante.

-Querías que me casara contigo para evitarte problemas en el futuro. Sigo siendo una bibliotecaria de pueblo que solo representa el papel que tu y tus consejeros quieren que represente ante el publico.

-Eres más que eso para mí.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, parecía aterrorizarle el calor y la ternura que Eriol había puesto en sus palabras y el tono de su voz.

Eriol tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que no podia revelarle toda la verdad aun, antes tenia que calcular hasta el ultimo detalle. Ni siquiera sabia si el plan fraguado seria realizable. En cierto modo, sabia que estaba siendo egoísta otra vez pero esta vez no se sentía nada culpable. Estaba decidido a conseguir todo lo que se había propuesto y estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo: el favor de su padre, el cariño de su pueblo, la independencia de Tomoyo… y quizás más.

-Conoces el camino, ¿verdad, Ron? –dijo Eriol echándose hacia delante.

-Sí, señor.

-En ese caso, continúa –Eriol apretó el botón que corría la pantalla de separación entre los asientos delanteros y posteriores de la limusina.

-Eriol, no –dijo Tomoyo en tono de advertencia.

-Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada… a menos que tu quieras –añadió sonriendo maliciosamente.

-No, no quiero –respondió ella con firmeza-. No soy tu amante, creí que lo había dejado bien claro.

-Ahora no eres mi amante Tomoyo, eres mi esposa. Todo es perfectamente legal. ¿No te gustaría aprovechar los placeres que te da el matrimonio?

-Me he casado contigo para engañar a la prensa, nunca dije que me acostaría contigo…

-¿Y no te gustaría satisfacer nuestro mutuo… deseo? –preguntó él esperanzadamente.

Tomoyo lo miro furiosa.

-¿En una limusina?

-Ah, no te ha contestado que no, sólo que sí aquí. Al parecer la princesita sé esta ablandando de a poquito –dijo Eriol como si hablara consigo mismo. Le encantaba bromear con ella, era una digna adversaria-. Sí no quieres aquí, ¿qué me dices de tu cama con dosel cuando lleguemos a tu casa?

Ella le lanzo una mirada de puro desdén.

-Olvidadlo, su Alteza Real.

Eriol suspiro y decidió cambiar de estrategia.

-Esta bien, no voy a presionarte a hacer algo que no quieres. No deseo que hagas algo que te parece repugnante. Siento haberte molestado, Tommy.

A pesar de sus palabras, extendió el brazo por el respaldo del asiento y empezó a acariciarle las oscuras hebras de cabello.

Tomoyo ignoro las caricias, se aclaro la garganta y hablo dirigiéndose con la rigidez de un general a sus soldados:

-Lo comprendo. Supongo que para un hombre como tu, que conoce íntimamente a más de la mitad de la población femenina del mundo…

Eriol se echó a reír.

-Estas exagerando un poco, ¿no te parece? Muchas de las cosas que dicen en las revistas no son más que mentiras y chismes.

Tomoyo ladeo su bonita cabeza y lo observo con interés.

-Pero has estado con muchas mujeres.

-Es verdad, pero eso no significa que me halla acostado con toda mujer que me dedica una sonrisa.

Eriol empezó a jugar más agresivamente con el pelo de Tomoyo, acariciándole la cabeza, las orejas, el cuello, la nuca… ella estiro el cuello como un gato deleitándose de la caricia de su dueño.

-¿Te gusta?

-Mmmm…

-¿Y esto? –pregunto Eriol acariciándole los hombros.

Entonces, se arriesgo a depositar un diminuto beso en el escote de ella, y vio que esa cremosa piel de porcelana temblaba bajo sus labios. En vez de apartarlos, los apretó aun más contra la piel saboreando tentativamente el lugar con la punta de su lengua.

Se dijo a sí mismo que no quería ir más lejos, que su única intención era acariciarla, volver a sentirla cerca de sí, quizás excitarla un poco, pero solo un poquito… pero algo dentro de él, algo instintivo y puramente masculino, le hizo desear hacer más que solo excitarla. Tomoyo y él años atrás habían estado noches enteras juntos, y conocía cada centímetro de su piel, sabia que caricias le gustan, en donde y como quería que la tocaran, conocía cada gesto, el significado de cada suspiro y a pesar de saber todo eso, no se conformaba… queria seguir experimentando con ella, conocer nuevos placeres y encontrar diferentes formas de hacerla llegar al éxtasis puro. Lograr que sienta a través de sus caricias cuanto significaba para él su entrega total.

Mientras sus labios besaban esa piel de alabastro, Eriol no se atrevió a tocarle los pechos. No, aun no era el momento. Tomoyo tenia los ojos cerrados y él continuo acariciándola con cuidado, con gentileza y con ternura.

-Mmmmmm –susurro ella

Eriol le acaricio el estomago por encima del vestido.

Comenzó a acariciarla más abajo, hasta dejar descansar su mano en la entrepierna de ella. La dejo ahí, sin moverla, esperando la reacción de Tomoyo. Espero, pero no sintió negación o tensión laguna. Tomoyo no lo apartaba, ni le decía nada.

Poco a poco los dedos de Eriol comenzaron a subir los pliegues de la falda rosa del vestido de Tomoyo. Ella seguía sin decir nada, sin detenerlo. Pero él la sintió temblar al principio, fue algo sutil que no se dejo notar externamente. Pero él conocía la conducta sexual de Tomoyo a la perfección, sabia que era muy tímida al principio pero solo hasta que la pasión explotara en ella como una ola imparable. Y a él le maravillaba que solo él halla sido capaz de ser espectador de ese cambio en ella.

Con mucha delicadeza, Eriol metió la mano por debajo de la ropa interior de ella. Cuando por fin sintió la cálida y suave piel de su intimidad tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no tomarla en ese mismo instante. Aquello era solo para ella, solo para su Tomoyo. Él podia esperar.

Con el dedo corazon empezó a acariciar tímidamente hasta encontrar el centro que tanto buscaba. Empezó a tocarlo suavemente hasta sentirla reaccionar ante cada toque de sus dedos. Siguió atormentándola y torturándola con cada caricia que le profesaba. Tomoyo comenzó a agitarse, por fin separo las piernas y suspiro el nombre de él.

Era toda la invitación que Eriol necesitaba.

"_Despacio… despacio…"_, se ordeno a sí mismo.

Continuo acariciándola con exquisita sensibilidad, interpretando correctamente cada gesto de los labios de Tomoyo, cada gemido, cada estremecimiento, cada movimiento de su cuerpo. Queria darle el mayor placer posible a ella, y extrañamente, eso le procuraba a él también un placer indescriptible.

Observo con fascinación los cambios de expresión de ella. Tomoyo le agarro los brazos y le clavo las uñas, pero él igual continuo.

La siguió acariciando y tocando con mano experta hasta que supo que hasta el más mínima caricia la haría llegar al éxtasis.

Anhelaba hacerla suya en ese momento, pero sabia que ella no se lo permitiría. Por lo menos no en el auto, a pesar de estar aislados de Ron por una pantalla de separación y apartados del resto del mundo.

Rápidamente se la sentó en sus piernas y volvió a acariciarla con más insistencia. Tomoyo se puso tensa, arqueo la espalda hacia atrás y entre abrió la boca. Antes de poder gritar de euforia Eriol le bajo la cabeza con la mano libre y le calló con un beso el grito de placer.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Tomoyo se movió lo suficiente en las piernas de él como para bajarse el vestido.

-¿Eriol? –le susurro ella en el oído.

-¿Sí?

-¿Has…?

-No –respondió él sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Aunque habría podido sin problemas, se dijo él interiormente. No obstante, se sentía extrañamente satisfecho, era como si hubiera compartido el clímax de ella.

-Supongo que te darás cuenta que has roto tu promesa.

Eriol dejo de sonreír.

-Lo siento, Tomoyo. No era mi intención….

-Lo has estropeado todo.

-Solo quería que…

Tomoyo le puso un dedo en los labios haciéndolo callar.

-Shhhh… nada de disculpas, lo hecho, hecho está. Pero te prometo que la próxima seré yo quien te seduzca a ti, principito.

Eriol sonrió maliciosamente mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de ella.

-Y yo encantado te ayudare a que lo hagas, cariño. –dijo mientras le daba un corto beso en la punta de la nariz.

Mientras la limusina seguía transitando las concurridas calles de Nueva York, Eriol von Austerdan besaba suavemente a su esposa, olvidándose que lo que estaba pasando entre ellos en ese momento solo complicaría las cosas en el futuro. Sin embargo, él aun no había jugado todas sus cartas y este era uno de los primeros movimientos de su jugada….

**CONTINUARA….**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola a todos!! Espero que hallan pasado unas felices fiestas, y que estén empezando un buen 2005. Yo en estos momentos me encuentro encerrada en mi casa, con los ventiladores al máximo, tomándome seis botellas de agua helada y rezándole a los santos para q baje un poco la temperatura… cómo verán no son las condiciones optimas para escribir, o por lo menos me cuesta más de o habitual escribir sin que los dedos no se me peguen a las teclas y el cerebro me haga humo, pero espero que a pesar de todo esto el capítulo halla estado aceptable…

Les comento que acá termina la primera parte del fic, de ahora en adelante empezaría la segunda parte de la trama que es "_Sobreviviendo en el Pallast Kristall_", así que aviso para q se vallan preparando en el próximo capítulo, -Arribando en Elbia-.

Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, es lo único que me hace escribir ahora son sus reviews… créanme que es la verdad. Me gustaría mucho llegar a los cien reviews, me podrían dar ese pequeño regalito??? Porfiss….

Los dejo tranquilos para que sigan con sus cosa y dejen de leer tantas tonterías, un beso a todos y cuídense!!!

**Att. Lady Verónica Black**

**PD: Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Ranma Saotome, Harry Potter y Sirius Black!! ¡¡Los hombres más tiernos y sexys que hay!!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!!**


	9. Capítulo Nueve

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen (aunque no me molestaría que me regalen a Shaoran y Eriol ), lamentablemente el Estudio Clamp me gano de mano y se los quedaron ellas.

**Un príncipe que se convirtió en sapo.**

(by Lady Verónica Black)

¿Cómo podría la bibliotecaria de un pueblo saber que el hombre del que se enamoró dos años atrás era un príncipe? ¿O qué el hijo que habían concebido era el heredero de una corona? Lo único que Tomoyo sabía era que el encanto seductor de ese hombre la había hecho mujer, y que aun después de tanto tiempo ella lo seguía amando…

**-Capítulo Nueve-**

"Arribando a Elbia"

Tomoyo siempre había pensado que no había navidades más bonitas que las de Nanticoke, un mundo de abedules plateados y de plantas siempre verdes espolvoreadas de nieve, de dulces aromas a pasteles de manzanas y a carne asada. Pero Elbia, a primeros de diciembre, la dejó sin respiración.

-Es un sueño –susurro cuando miraba por la ventanilla del helicóptero de la familia real el paisaje sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Habían volado a Paris en primera clase en un avión particular, Eriol había llamado para que el helicóptero los fuera a recoger a Orly y hacer en la segunda y ultima parte del viaje. Elbia solo tenía un aeropuerto y sus pistas eran demasiado cortas para aviones comerciales. La familia real utilizaba el helicóptero como medio de transporte para ir a aeropuertos comerciales o para viajar de compras a ciudades como Viena, Berlín o Roma.

-El palacio de Cristal –murmuro tomoyo con admiración-. Es evidente el porque lo llaman así.

Eriol se inclinó sobre ella para mirar por la ventanilla las torres del palacio que se veían a lo lejos, rodeado de montañas en el fondo y de bosques al lado derecho, a la ves que al frente del edificio un largo camino comunicaba el palacio con la ciudad capital de Elbia.

-A la luz del sol, parecen témpanos de hielo, ¿no?

-Sí –dijo ella maravillada-. Y los muros brillan, como sí fueran de diamante. ¿Esta cubierto de hielo todo en esta época del año?

-No, es un efecto óptico. El mármol viene de una cantera rusa del siglo XV, es blanco y con betas de cuarzo, y al igual que el cristal, refleja la luz. No puedes ni imaginarte lo que es la imagen cuando el terreno esta cubierto de nieve, es magnifico. Parece sacado de una leyenda escandinava.

-Que hermosura… es tan perfecto –murmuro Tomoyo reclinándose en el respaldo del asiento.

Estaba deseosa de bajarse del helicóptero para aventurarse a recorrer las torres y pasearse por todas las alas y galerías del palacio. Sin embargo, por otra parte, deseaba volver a la familiaridad y seguridad de su casa, de su pueblo, y alejarse de aquel país extraño.

"_Este no es tu mundo"_, le recordó una voz interior. _"Este no es tu entorno, tu no eres de la realeza. Te comerán viva aquí, Tomoyo". _¿Cómo iba a poder vivir entre semejante esplendor y luego sumergirse en su vieja vida y darse por satisfecha? Era imposible, pero la situación se había escapado de sus manos.

Miro a Daniel, sujeto en una silla de bebe entre el asiento de ella y Eriol, que jugaba muy entretenido con el guante de cuero negro de su padre. Por algún extraño motivo, el objeto intrigaba mucho al niño.

-Te va a costar mucho que te lo devuelva –le comento la amatista a Eriol señalando a su hijo.

Eriol sonrió.

-Es la única persona en el mundo a la que se lo permitiría. Es sorprendente, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto ella.

-Dan no sabe el valor del dinero ni de nada, lo único que le importa es que su mamá este con él.

El niño golpeo con el guante la rodilla de su padre y luego lo miro como esperando ver cual era su reacción.

-Creo que ya se acostumbro a ti también –observó Tomoyo.

Habían retrasado el viaje para dejar el alquiler de la casa de playa en manos de una agencia inmobiliaria. Tomoyo también había convencido a Eriol de que le diera tiempo suficiente para que pudiera embalar y almacenar las cosas y muebles que no queria alquilar con la casa y para arreglar las cosas que quería llevarse a Elbia. Eriol y Ron habían pasado esa semana con ella en la casa de Nanticoke, y el guardaespaldas se había pasado la mayor parte de ese tiempo alejando a los periodistas y la gente curiosa. Ahora, descansando en el asiento contiguo al del piloto, se lo veía agotado.

-Pronto añadirá tu nombre a su vocabulario –comentó ella con una dulce sonrisa dedicada para su pequeño hijo.

-No sabía que tenía un vocabulario –dijo Eriol mirando a su hijo con ternura.

-Claro que sí –dijo ella con firmeza-. Yo lo entiendo clarísimo.

-¿Has oído eso, Ron? –Eriol se inclinó hacia delante para tocar el brazo de su amigo-. Dan va a empezar a llamarme por mi nombre.

Ron, volviendo la cabeza hacia la izquierda, lanzó una cínica mirada a su jefe.

-¿Porqué nombre, Alteza?

La expresión de Eriol se ensombreció.

-Bueno, no había pensado en eso.

Eriol miro a Tomoyo.

-Eriol –dijo ella con firmeza-. Ése es tu nombre, Eriol.

-¿Porqué no… papá?

A Tomoyo no le gusto el brillo obstinado que vio en sus ojos.

-No.

-¿Porqué no? Al fin y al cabo, soy su padre.

-Podría estrangularte por haber sacado este tema, Ron –protesto Tomoyo.

El guardaespaldas se encogió de hombros.

-Es algo en lo que tuvimos que pensar antes –continuo el ojiazul poniendo una mano en la regordeta pierna de su hijo.

Tomoyo deseó no haber visto la inmensa ternura que vio en el gesto de Eriol, y rápidamente aparto la vista de él y suspiro bastante fuerte y dijo:

-No pensé que este tema saliera a relucir aun. Al fin y al cabo, en un par de años, Dan ni siquiera se acordara de ti.

Tomoyo volvió su vista al paisaje y miró los tejados de teja y las estrechas y serpenteantes calles del pueblo. Habría disfrutado la imagen si el corazón no le hubiera estado latiendo tan salvajemente.

-Papá –susurro Eriol al oído de su hijo-. Di paaapáaa…

A Tomoyo le dieron ganas de estrangularlo.

Por fin el helicóptero se poso en un claro en el que habían retirado la nieve y Eriol desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad de su hijo. Antes de que Tomoyo pudiera protestar, tomo a su hijo en brazos, salió del helicóptero y se dirigió a un arco que daba al palacio.

Ron ayudo a Tomoyo a salir del helicóptero. En el segundo que estuvieron bajo las ruidosas hélices del aparato, él le dijo:

-¡No se separe de él, la necesita mucho a su lado en estos momentos!

Tomoyo se quedo mirando a ese hombre alto, de ojos oscuros y de complexión fuerte, sin saber si había oído bien sus palabras. Pero la tensión que acababa de ver en sus rasgos y de oír en su voz desapareció al momento.

-Vamos, princesa –dijo el caballero inglés en voz baja mientras el motor se iba apagando-. Su Alteza Real, nos esta esperando.

Pero ella le puso una mano en el brazo y lo obligo a detenerse.

-Hay algo más en esto que Eriol no me ha contado, ¿verdad?

-Este no es el momento más apropiado para hablar del tema –contestó el guardaespaldas instándola a caminar.

-Entonces, en otro momento, Ron –dijo ella apresuradamente-. Sé que eres totalmente leal al príncipe, Ron, he notado que son amigos. Si usted lo quiere tanto como yo, dígame que es lo que le sucede.

-Princesa…no se aparte de él, sea muy valiente. Nunca sé de por vencida, aunque las cosas se pongan difíciles confié en él y acompáñelo –miró a Eriol, que había recorrido una parte del jardín y que sujetaba abierta una enorme puerta de madera haciéndoles señas para que se apresuraran-. No puedo decirle más. Vamos, princesa, hace mucho frió aquí, va a darle una pulmonía.

Tomoyo obedeció, pero estaba decidida a encontrarse a solas con Ron en otro momento y preguntarle directamente que era lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad.

El personal del palacio estaba esperando en el salón al que Eriol la condujo para darle la bienvenida a la nueva princesa. Se mostraron corteses y sonreían con entusiasmo genuino. Y, Tomoyo, con sorpresa se dio cuenta que estaban felices con su presencia ahí, no había habido una reina o princesa en aquel hogar desde la muerte de la madre de Eriol.

Tomoyo saludo a todo el mundo, desde la criada del piso inferior pasando por el cocinero principal hasta el tercer ayudante de mayordomo. Mientras recorría la fila de sirvientes uniformados, era conciente de que Eriol, con Dan en sus brazos, la observa con creciente interés. Se pregunto si estaría pasando la prueba.

-¿Cuándo voy a conocer a tu padre? –preguntó Tomoyo después que lo sirvientes se marcharan y se quedaran a solas ella, Eriol, el niño y Ron.

Eriol y su amigo intercambiaron una mirada.

-Todavía no –respondió Eriol brevemente.

-¿No va a cenar con nosotros esta noche? –preguntó ella.

-No lo creo –había una nota de irritación en la voz de Eriol-. Esta muy ocupado. Ven, voy a enseñarte tu habitación y la de Dan. Luego, supongo que querrás ver la biblioteca y…

Tomoyo se planto en medio del vestíbulo con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Eriol, ¿Qué pasa? –dijo ella bruscamente.

Dan debió notar la tensión porque empezó a moverse y a extender los brazos hacia su madre. Ella se lo quitó a Eriol y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-No pasa nada –contestó él-. Pero conozco a mi padre y se que le llevara un tiempo aceptar lo que ha ocurrido.

-¿Esta enfadado porque te has casado conmigo?

-No esta enfadado… esta furioso. Pero no es por el matrimonio en sí, más bien por…

Eriol no termino la frase, sin embargo sus ojos posándose en el niño enfáticamente, lo dijeron todo.

-Ya, entiendo –dijo ella suavemente-. Esta enojado porque no te has cuidado, lo has dejado en vergüenza, ¿verdad?

Eriol no respondió, sino que se volvió a Ron.

-Puedes retirarte, Ron. Tomate el resto del día libre, necesitas descansar.

Tomoyo espero a que el guardaespaldas de su marido se hubiera alejado para reanudar la conversación.

-Dime, ¿qué piensa hacer tu padre, esconderse de mí y Dan todo el año?

-Créeme, Tomoyo, mi padre no se esconde de nadie –declaro Eriol secamente-. Simplemente esta haciéndonos saber lo mucho que la situación le desagrada. Cuando este listo, parecerá. Aunque te aseguro que yo no estoy ansioso por la llegada de ese momento.

Tomoyo se lo quedo mirando incrédula.

-¿Le tienes miedo a tu padre?

Eriol la miro a los ojos, los tenia llenos de un fuego negro. Era una mirada que nunca había visto en él.

-¡Eso nunca! Jamás le he temido y nunca lo haré. Quizá sea por eso que nonos hemos llevado bien en los últimos años- No me dejo intimidar por él ni nadie, lo cual es algo que a él le gustaría cambiar. Se cree dueño de mi vida y con el poder de disponer de las vidas de los demás como marionetas.

-Entonces, no entiendo él porque de este teatro. Creí que era tu padre el que te había obligado a casarte conmigo.

-No. La boda fue una sugerencia de Ron, y yo tome la decisión.

-¿Porqué? –Tomoyo cada vez estaba más confundida-. ¿Lo has hecho para desafiar a tu padre, para hacerlo enojar? Sí es así, me parece un comportamiento muy infantil, digno de un niño caprichoso.

Eriol la miro con exasperación.

-Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, Tomoyo, te he traído aquí como mi esposa para protegerte. En cuanto a mis motivos personales… no creo tener la obligación de justificarlos ante nadie. – dijo él lentamente-. Enseñar un acta de matrimonio a la prensa fue idea de Ron y Frederick, el consejero de mi padre. Pero eso no significa que yo me haya limitado a obedecer ordenes o haya seguido un impulso infantil.

Tomoyo nunca había visto a Eriol tan enojado y se dio cuenta de que si lo seguía presionando, solo conseguiría empeorar la situación.

-No se si es verdad o no –dijo ella con voz queda acariciando el oscuro cabello de su hijo-, pero supongo que ya esta hecho y que estamos aquí, así que habrá que aceptarlo.

Eriol asintió, se dio la vuelta y se encamino hacia la puerta, ella lo siguió con Dan en brazos.

Por una fina escalera de caracol subieron a un largo corredor del segundo piso, este se encontraba cubierto de espejos del suelo al techo, además de viejas armaduras plateadas el efecto visual era espectacular, dando al pasillo la impresión de ser interminable. De no haber sido por la espesa alfombra roja, el lugar habría resultado frío e inhóspito, pero tal y como estaba, el sobrecargado espacio resultaba casi acogedor.

-Esta es nuestra habitación –dijo Eriol abriendo la primera puerta a la derecha.

Tomoyo vacilo en el umbral.

-¿Nuestra?

Eriol la miro como si la considerase de poca capacidad intelectual.

-Claro. Se supone que la esposa del príncipe comparta la habitación con él, por lo menos eso hacen los matrimonios normales, ¿o no?

Tomoyo alzó los ojos al techo.

-Eriol, hemos quedado de acuerdo en que no íbamos a tener relaciones, esto es solo un contrato. Te dije que no volveré a convertirme en tu amante. Lo de la limusina fue… estuvo muy bien, pero no quiero que sea una costumbre.

-¿Y eso de que ibas a seducirme? –Eriol le clavo su mirada de aguamarina que no pudo eludir.

El rostro de Tomoyo se incendió.

-Lo siento, no tuve que decirte eso, me deje llevar por la situación. No debería haberte dicho eso.

Desde el trayecto de vuelta a Nueva York a Nanticoke, ella y Eriol se habían mantenido tan ocupados que no habían tenido un momento a solas para hablar de lo sucedido, y menos para tener intimidad. Además, Ron estaba en la casa y el lugar era muy pequeño.

-Yo… no puede volver a ocurrir –añadió ella-. Supuse que en un sitio tan grande como este tendrían una habitación para mí.

Eriol la agarro bruscamente del brazo y la hizo entrar, luego cerró la puerta con un golpe.

-No puede ser –dijo el cortante.

-¿Porqué no? Creo que… -de repente contuvo la respiración al darse cuenta del lugar en el que estaban-. ¡Dios mío, Eriol! ¡Dios Santo!

La habitación era espectacular. En realidad, no se podía llamar habitación a aquel espacio. Estaba en una suite con una zona para dormir, vestirse, un salón, y una puerta que daba a un baño. Al fondo luego de subir un par de escalones había un rectángulo acristalado hacia el exterior, había un pequeño salón con un sofá, dos cómodas sillas, una mesa baja de café, un par de jarrones con flores frescas y una mesa con manteles de encaje, sobre esta un frutero rebosante de fruta fresca y una jarra de agua. La parte del dormitorio estaba en la parte más alejada y a un par de escalones más abajo que la zona principal, la cama bastante grande como para acomodar a tres personas era de madera oscura y pesada de caoba, un dosel azul oscuro pendía de la cabecera, una fina colcha azul marino y montones de cojines de un tono más oscuro con bordados plateados se encontraban sobre la mullida cama. Al lado de esta había sendas mesitas de noche del mismo color con lámparas de cristal.

-Esto es increíble –dijo ella con un suspiro, mientras se acercaba rápidamente a una gran biblioteca con estante repletos de libros antiguos de encuadernación de piel y cuero. Los libros por su antigüedad parecían extremadamente valiosos.

-Me alegra que te guste –le dijo Eriol, tomando el bolso que llevaba al hombro con los pañales del niño y otros juguetes-. Antes, hace muchos años, era la habitación de mis padres, pero a la muerte de mamá mi padre prefirio trasladarse a una suite más pequeña en el ala este, más cerca de su despacho.

-Es como si hubiera muerto y reaparecido en el cielo –dijo ella intentando calmar a Dan, cuyos movimientos eran cada vez más agitados.

-Déjalo en el juego, lo más aseguro es que quiera jugar –dijo Eriol indicando la espesa alfombra estampada con flores de colores pasteles.

Parecía una Aubusson, aunque Tomoyo nunca había visto una tan grande.

-El pobre esta agotado por tanto viaje –murmuro ella-. Lo que necesita es descansar.

-La habitación del niño esta ahí mismo –Eriol la condujo a una puerta doble que parecía nueva.

Tomoyo atravesó las puertas y se adentró en otra habitación, era tan bonita que los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas. Todo era azul y blanco, desde la cuna a las cortinas y la alfombra. Estanterías con libros y juguetes cubrían las paredes, amplios ventanales dejaban entrar la claridad del día. En el centro de la habitación había juegos para que el niño escalara.

-Debes haber tenido a los decoradores día y noche trabajando para acabar la habitación en tan poco tiempo –dijo ella.

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí, claro que me gusta, me encanta. Sin embargo, me temo que dan jamás se dormirá con tanta luz.

Eriol se acercó a un panel de interruptores y apretó uno. Unas persianas opacas se bajaron suavemente sobre todos los ventanales. Eriol apretó otro botón y se encendió una suave luz eléctrica antes de que la luz se sumiera en una relajante oscuridad.

Tomoyo, perpleja, sacudió la cabeza.

-Sí, así sí que se dormirá –saco el biberón del bolso con los pañales de Dan y se lo puso en la boca-. ¿Tienes hambre, mi vida?

El niño, con los párpados ya pesados, sonrió al ver su alimento.

Eriol salió de la habitación para dejarla atender y acostar al niño tranquilamente.

Tomoyo le dio de comer a su hijo y le cambio el pañal de forma rutinaria, sin embargo, por dentro sentía un torbellino de emociones.

A pesar de lo cansada que estaba por el viaje, sabía que tenia que hablar con él de las cosas que la preocupaban. Cuando salió de la habitación de Dan, que ya dormía profundamente, tenia la boca seca y las manos húmedas de sudor al entrar a la suite. Eriol estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro, se había sacado el saco y aflojado la corbata; concentrado en la lectura, no parecía haber notado su entrada.

-Eriol –dijo ella con voz queda, acercándose al respaldo del sofá. Lo toco ligeramente en el hombro al ver que no le respondía-. Eriol, tenemos que hablar.

-Creo que esta es una primera edición –comentó él-. ¿Podrías mirarlo cuando empieces a catalogar los libros de la colección principal? Apuesto a que el decorador ha sacado estos libros creyendo que eran adornos para decorar. Por lo menos este puede ser de gran valor.

Tomoyo suspiro.

-Eriol, deja el libro.

Le puso las manos en sus anchos hombros y se quedo mirando la cabeza del ojiazul. Tenia el cabello negro como el ébano y la tentación de acariciarlo fue casi irresistible. Un estremecimiento de placer le recorrió el cuerpo y tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento para calmarse. En momentos así, le resultaba excesivamente fácil imaginar sus manos y las de él haciendo cosas maravillosas en el cuerpo del otro.

Eriol dejo el libro en el brazo del sillón y volvió la cabeza para mirarla.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Se me ha olvidado algo que necesites? Dímelo, y lo conseguiré inmediatamente…

-Sí, se te ha olvidado que lo que necesito es que te vayas –contestó Tomoyo sin pensar.

Eriol emitió un gruñido y se puso tenso. Fue entonces cuando tomoyo se dio cuenta de los frías y groseras que debieron haber sonado sus palabras.

-No lo quiero decir en ese sentido –se apresuro a añadir ella atropelladamente-. Lo que pasa es que no creo que… Eriol, no puedes dormir en la misma habitación que yo.

-No veo porque no –respondió él-. La cama es muy grande y hay mucho sitio en ella para los dos. Puede que tengamos que poner un armario más, si quieres llamare al ebanista mañana temprano para…

-¡Eriol, basta! Sabes perfectamente a lo que me estoy refiriendo.

Eriol alzó la mano, la agarro del brazo y tiro de ella hasta hacerla rodar el sofá y colocarla delante de él.

-Sé exactamente a que te refieres, Tomoyo, pero no vas a salirte con la tuya.

De un rápido tirón de su muñeca se la sentó encima de sus piernas.

-¿Salirme con la mía?

-No voy a permitir que te apartes de mí, ni que alejes a Daniel de su padre.

-Yo no estoy haciendo eso –dijo ella acalorada por su cercanía-. Me dijiste que teníamos que venir aquí para evitar a la prensa y para proteger a Dan de los medios, dijiste que era por nuestro bien y el de mi familia. ¡Pero vivir en el mismo edificio, sobre todo tratándose de uno tan grande, no es lo mismo que compartir el dormitorio, y mucho menos la cama!

-Claro que lo es.

La sonrisa de Eriol era burlona y tomoyo se dio cuenta que se estaba divirtiendo a su costa. En ese momento la abrazo fuertemente de la cintura.

-¡Eriol! –exclamo ella furiosa-. Creí que estaba todo claro, que nuestro matrimonio estaba basado en mutuo acuerdo de que solo era por motivos prácticos. No puedo comportarme como… como tu esposa.

-¿Quieres decir que no puedes hacerme el amor todas las noche cuando nos acostemos? –preguntó él con tono inocente.

-¡Sí! Eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir. No puedo hacer el amor contigo y comportarme como tu esposa, y luego dentro de unos meses, dejarte en brazos de otra mujer como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-¿Porqué no?

La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Porqué no puedes acostarte conmigo y luego dejarme?

Por fin, Tomoyo se dio cuenta que Eriol estaba intentado que le confesara sus sentimientos, pero no iba a permitir que se burlase una vez más por su ingenuidad al haberse enamorado de él, por lo menos no lo haría nunca más, su corazón no lo resistiría.

-Porque para mi eso es moralmente inaceptable –dijo ella simplemente.

-Oh –dijo Eriol poniéndole una mano en el suéter como si quisiera alisarle una arruga inexistente-. En ese caso no es porque estés enamorada de mí, que es el motivo principal por el cual una mujer no puede dejar que su esposa se acueste con otra.

-¿Enamorada de ti? ¿Después de todo lo que me has hecho?

-Sí –dijo él en voz baja-, enamorada de mí.

La pasión que utilizó en esas palabras la hizo estremecerse. Tomoyo se sintió débil, ligeramente mareada y completamente vulnerable.

-Cuando concebimos a Dan –susurro él-, confiábamos el uno en el otro, hacíamos el amor sin reservas y sin pensar en el futuro.

-¡Eso fue antes! –gritó ella-. Antes de que vos… Oh, Eriol, sabes que esto no tiene arreglo. No puedes seguir casado conmigo y suceder a tu padre también.

-Eso parece –contesto él.

-Y no estas dispuesto a renunciar a la corona, ¿verdad?

-No, no pienso hacer eso nunca –contestó él con solemnidad.

-En ese caso no hay nada que hablar, nunca tendremos un futuro juntos.

Eriol no respondió, pero los músculos de su rostro se tensaron y sus ojos se convirtieron en dos frías dagas.

-Ahora no es el momento de hablar de política.

-Esto no es política –dijo ella furiosa-. Estamos hablando de nosotros, de ahora, de algo completamente personal.

Tomoyo intentó ponerse de pie, pero Eriol no se lo permitió.

-¡Quedate quieta! –le ordeno el ojiazul con voz grave.

Tomoyo se quedo inmóvil, asustada por la repentina dureza de su voz. Se lo quedo mirando y deseo poder leerle el pensamiento.

Por fin, Eriol rompió el silencio.

-Cómo vos has dicho, compartiré esta habitación contigo **_solo _**por motivos prácticos. ¿Cuánto crees tu que tardaría en salir a la luz publica que el príncipe y la princesa duermen en habitaciones separadas? Seriamos el tema principal de los programas de chismes sociales.

Ella rió nerviosa.

-¡Eriol, por el amor de Dios! ¡Esto es como una fortaleza! ¿Cómo iba un periodista a pasar sin que lo detectasen los de seguridad, los vigilantes y los criados?

-No es necesario que un periodista entre al palacio –observó él-. Tenemos trescientos sesenta y cinco empleados, y el ochenta por ciento es de seguridad, pero sin incluir el personal de mantenimiento, secretarias, sirvientas, mayordomos, cocineros y demás ayudantes la cantidad que entra y sale del lugar es impresionante. La gente habla y hasta el más mínimo comentario a la persona menos indicada puede provocar un escándalo. Tomoyo, ya todo esta bastante complicado como para arriesgarnos a tanto, y te agrade o no la idea, tenemos que aparentar que somos un verdadero y feliz matrimonio.

Ella cerró los ojos brevemente, el cuerpo le temblaba.

-Puedes dormir en el sofá.

-Es demasiado corto, no podría dormir cómodo. Por si no te has dado cuenta no soy lo que se dice pequeño y no podría estirarme cómodamente ahí.

-Esta bien, yo dormiré en el sofá.

-Claro que no, no voy a permitir semejante locura. ¿No confías en mis modales de caballero?

Tomoyo no respondió, pero noto que poco a poco sus mejillas se iban enrojeciendo furiosamente.

-Entiendo –dijo él sonriendo maliciosamente-. No se trata de que no confíes en mi comportamiento, no te fías del tuyo.

Juguetonamente, Tomoyo, le pego ene l pecho.

-¡Solo tu te creerías eso, embustero!

-Es eso, lo sé –bromeo él-. No puedes soportar la idea de estar conmigo en la cama y no hacerme el amor.

-¡Basta ya, Eriol! –gritó ella-. No tiene sentido lo que dices.

-¿Ah, no? Bien, vamos a probar la cama a ver que pasa.

-¡NO! –gritó ella cuando Eriol se levantó bruscamente, obligándola a ponerse de pie. Al instante la tomo en brazos y con paso decidido se dirigió a la cama.

-No, Eriol… por favor… no me hagas esto…

-¿Quieres decir que no puedes estar recostada en una cama conmigo sin poder evitar quitarte la ropa y suplicarme porque te haga el amor? ¿Porqué no quieres estar conmigo? ¿Porqué no me amas? Sí es así, dilo. Dímelo, Tomoyo. Te juro que no volveré a ponerte un dedo encima si me juras que no sientes nada por mí.

Eriol la deposito sobre el colchón. Tomoyo intentó sentarse, pero una montaña de cojines de plumas se lo impidió.

-¡Es mucho más complicado que todo eso! –grito ella.

-No, no lo es –dijo Eriol con firmeza-. En la vida hay cosas complicada y otras que no, el amor no lo es. O amas a una persona o no la amas.

Eriol se tumbo en la cama al lado de ella y la estrecho entre sus brazos. Tomoyo sintió la firmeza de su estomago contra el suyo, y más abajo… Eriol estaba muy excitado, la deseaba terriblemente. El aire se le hacia cada vez más espeso a ella, le resultaba muy difícil respirar con normalidad.

¿Pero, cómo podría admitirle a Eriol que lo amaba con locura cuando él se tomaba su relación con tanta indiferencia, con tanta ligereza? Él se tomaba el amor como algo superficial, cuando él este dispuesto y se terminara el plazo de convivencia la volvería a abandonar como años atrás, a ella y a Dan.

Eriol le empezó a acariciar el estomago por debajo del suéter, haciéndola estremecer de placer. Luego se lo saco de un rápido movimiento sobre la cabeza y le quito también el corpiño, entonces se lanzo a sus pechos como un lobo hambriento.

Tomoyo se arqueo y gimió de deleite ante sus caricias.

-Dime que no me amas y pararé –le susurro él al oído.

Claro que lo amaba, lo amaba desde el momento que lo conoció y nunca había dejado de hacerlo. Y sabría que nunca dejaría de amarlo, pero al igual que ella lo amaba, sabía que el sentimiento no era mutuo. Eriol amaba a su país, a su titulo y el poder que este le daba, amaba las fiestas y adoraba acostarse con toda mujer atractiva que se le pasara por las narices. Ella sabía que estaba abusando de que ella lo amaba y que su entrega hacia él era completa solo para satisfacer su deseo.

-Eriol, basta… por favor, para… Eriol…. –gemía ella entre sollozos-. Basta… es que no entiendes…. ¡No te amo!

Eriol dejo de moverse y su respiración se calló. Fue como si la vida hubiera escapado de su cuerpo.

-Entiendo –susurro él- Supongo que esperaba demasiado.

-Lo siento, yo no quise….

Muy despacio, Eriol se levantó de la cama y se volvió dándole la espalda. Luego se aliso los pantalones y enderezó los hombros.

-Eriol, yo…

-No me debes ninguna explicación –la interrumpió Eriol fríamente-. Ya has respondido a mi pregunta, no necesito que me digas nada más.

-Eriol, no es eso…

-Te molestare lo menos posible, pero lo de compartir la habitación no tiene solución. Note preocupes, no te tocare ni un cabello mientras duermas ni nunca más. Esto no volverá a ocurrir jamás, perdóname por ponerte en esta situación tan comprometida, Tomoyo.

Tras esas palabras, Eriol salió de la habitación con paso firme y rápido.

Tomoyo no había vuelto a verlo hasta después de la medianoche, cuando Eriol entro sigilosamente al dormitorio mientras ella se hacia la dormida. Se desnudo, escucho la ropa del pijama pasar por su cuerpo y se acostó en el lado opuesto de la cama dándole la espalda. No la rozo en toda la noche.

Cuando tomoyo se despertó por la mañana Eriol ya se había marchado. Al no verlo tomoyo se sintió desolada y tremendamente culpable, sabia que sus palabras habían herido a Eriol, y que la relación que tenían, sea lo que sea que tenían, se había perdido para siempre.

"Esto es lo que querías Tomoyo, no entiendo porque lloras. Después de todo él no siente nada por ti… ¿entonces porque reacciono así?¿Acaso le importo? Sí claro que algo le importa, pero no soy yo, es Daniel. No intentes engañarte Daidouji, Eriol Hiragizawa solo siente deseo por ti, que no lo ame fue un duro golpe para su ego de casanova"

Tomoyo lloraba desconsolada en la cama, abrazando fuertemente la almohada que había utilizado Eriol.

"_Eriol, mi vida… Te amo tanto, mi amor. ¡Dios, como te amo! Cómo quisiera poder decírtelo"_

El llanto de Daniel la saco de sus pensamientos, pasara lo que pasara ella no tendría que dejarse vencer, sus sentimientos los tendría que reprimir por el bien de ella misma y por el de su hijo.

_Continuara…_

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Buenas a Todos! Sé que ha pasado mucho desde que publique un capítulo de este fic, pero en verdad he estado ocupado con otros fics y admito que tuve una pequeña falta de inspiración, por lo que me tuve que replantear la trama de la historia. Les comento que quedan cuatro capítulos más de _"Un príncipe que se convirtió en sapo"_, además de un posible epilogo que pondré junto al ultimo capítulo. Aun así no se preocupen que queda bastante de esta pareja.**

**La verdad que el final de este chap me ha costado escribirlo, no sabia como poner la situación pero espero que les halla gustado. Como ven ambos están sufriendo con su relación, ambos por orgullosos y por miedo al rechazo no se sinceran el uno por el otro. Creo que hará falta que alguno de los dos de el brazo a torcer y tome la iniciativa antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Desde ya les quiero agradecer enormemente sus reviews, de verdad me han encantado cada uno de ellos. Lamentablemente hoy, por cuestiones de tiempo, no podré responderlos debidamente (cosa que me pone muy triste) pero les prometo hacerlo en el próximo capítulo que espero poner con prontitud.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews amigos! Cuídense mucho y nos vemos pronto! Matta Ne!**

Att. Lady Verónica Black.- 

**PD: Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Ranma Saotome, Harry Potter y Sirius Black! ¡¡Los hombres más tiernos y sexys que hay!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**


	10. Capítulo Diez

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen (aunque no me molestaría que me regalen a Shaoran y Eriol ), lamentablemente el Estudio Clamp me gano de mano y se los quedaron ellas.

**Advertencia:** En este fic pueden llegar a suceder algunas escenas lemon, léanlo bajo su responsabilidad, Okis?

"**Un príncipe que se convirtió en sapo"**

(by Lady Verónica Black)

¿Cómo podría la bibliotecaria de un pueblo saber que el hombre del que se enamoró dos años atrás era un príncipe? ¿O qué el hijo que habían concebido era el heredero de una corona? Lo único que Tomoyo sabía era que el encanto seductor de ese hombre la había hecho mujer, y que aun después de tanto tiempo ella lo seguía amando…

-Capítulo Diez-

"**Aclarando sentimientos."**

Gran parte de los tres primeros días en el palacio Tomoyo se las paso encerrada en la habitación desempacando sus pertenencias, haciendo que Dan se acostumbrara a su nuevo entorno, e investigando los laberintos que formaban los cientos de pasillos y salas que se interconectaban en el edificio. Lo primero que hizo fue aprenderse el camino al comedor diario de la familia, memorizo la ruta que debía usar para ir de la biblioteca a la habitación, y muy pronto se sintió lo suficientemente segura como para arriesgarse a merodear por las otras alas del palacio.

Una tarde, se equivoco de camino y salió por una puerta que daba a un balcón. La puerta sé cerro a sus espaldas antes de que Tomoyo pudiera reaccionar. Ella intento proteger a Daniel con su cuerpo del clima helante que había en Elbia. Bastante desesperada comenzó a golpear la puerta con insistencia, estaba desesperada… si nadie abría rápido la puerta lo más seguro es que el niño se enfermara.

Casi al instante, una voz joven de notable acento alemán dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta:

-"¡Ya voy, ya voy! ¡Paciencia!"

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Tomoyo se encontro delante de una adolescente. La expresión de enfado e irritación que tenia la joven se convirtió en una de asombro y miedo al ver quien era la mujer que golpeaba con tanta insistencia la puerta.

-"¡Alteza…! ¡Oh, Dios mío, entre antes de que el niño se muera de frío!"

-"Lamento molestarte –murmuro frustrada Tomoyo para sí misma-. Creo que me he equivocado de camino y termine encerrada aquí. Estos jardines y patios son enormes… me gustaría tanto poder pasear por ellos sin miedo a perderme. Supongo, que tendré que esperar a que mejore el clima."

-"Ay sí, en el verano las flores son preciosas –dijo la chica-. Al rey le encantan las rosas, y los jardineros han logrado que los rosales den flores de la primavera al otoño. No puede ni imaginarse lo preciosas que son. ¿Le gustan las flores, Alteza?"

-"Me encantan." –dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

La joven, que llevaba puesto el uniforme de la servidumbre del lugar, le devolvió la sonrisa; después, miro a Dan, que estaba parpadeando para llamar la atención de la adolescente, el niño feliz balbuceaba algo mientras se reía, al parecer al pequeño le había caído bien la chica.

-"¿Cómo te llamas?" –le pregunto Tomoyo.

-"Gretchen –respondió con una sonrisa la aludida-. El pequeño príncipe es un niño encantador. Se parece mucho a su padre. Tiene la mirada traviesa y astuta que caracteriza a los von Austerdan, va a ser un niño muy travieso…

Al instante la muchacha se ruborizo y se puso nerviosa, al parecer se acababa de dar cuenta que había sido demasiado abierta con su señora.

-"No te preocupes, no pasa nada –dijo Tomoyo mientras reía suavemente, y sacudió la cabeza al pensar que cualquier otra persona hubiera despedido a la chica por haber tratado a alguien de la realeza con tanta confianza, y por haber hecho ese tipo de comentarios sobre el hijo del príncipe-. Tienes mucha razón, Daniel es muy parecido a su padre, y más que nada porque ambos tienen los ojos de un niño travieso."

Tomoyo estudio unos segundos a la muchacha. Gretchen tendría unos diecinueve años, tal vez un poco menos, era delgada, no muy alta y de piel muy pálida. Como típica alemana era rubia y de ojos claros, pero… lo que más le gustaba de ella era que en su mirada lo único que veía era bondad. Además, parecía que le había caído bien a Daniel.

-"Dime, ¿te gustaría ayudarme un poco con Dan? Si quiero hacer mi trabajo en la biblioteca me temo que necesitare de alguien que me ayude un poco con él" –vio que los ojos Gretchen se abrieron bastante.

-"¡Trabajo! –la rubia se sorprendió-. Pero la esposa de un príncipe no necesita…"

-"Esta mujer si lo necesita, porque desea trabajar –la interrumpió Tomoyo-. Necesito mantenerme ocupada, de verdad que lo necesito, Gretchen. Bueno, ¿qué dices, quieres o no ser la niñera de Daniel?"

La joven miro al niño con ternura.

-"Seria un honor ser la niñera del príncipe, su Alteza."

Tomoyo la invito a la joven a que fuese a su habitación en un par de horas para hablar un rato con ella. Le había caído bien la chica con tan solo conocerla, y Daniel parecía estar encantado con ella.

No obstante, Tomoyo sintió la repentina necesidad de discutir el asunto con Eriol después de la entrevista preliminar con Gretchen, ya que la chica tenia otro trabajo que realizar en el palacio.

O o o o O 

Luego de dejar al niño durmiendo una siesta, se dirigió al ala del palacio donde se encontraba el despacho de Eriol.

Golpeó ligeramente la puerta y espero a que le dieran permiso para entrar. Al escuchar la voz del hombre abrió lentamente la puerta.

Ese era el estudio personal de Eriol, las paredes de la habitación estaban completamente cubiertas de libros salvo la pared opuesta a la puerta en la que se encontraba una gran ventana rectangular. Era como una versión más pequeña de la ricamente abastecida biblioteca real en la que había estado trabajando lo últimos días, con Daniel jugando en el suelo. Su trabajo consistía en hacer el inventario, por titulo y autor, de los miles de libros que había, y luego calcular aproximadamente su valor. Era un proceso lento, sobre todo cuando tenia que cuidar simultáneamente a su hijo. Pero con la ayuda de Gretchen, la tarea le resultaría mucho más fácil.

-"Perdona que te moleste, Eriol –dijo ella con voz suave después de cerrar la puerta-. Queria hablar contigo sobre la niñera de Daniel."

-"No te preocupes estoy a tu disposición –Eriol se incorporo en su asiento y cerro una especie de informe que había estado leyendo-. ¿Has entrevistado ya a algunas?"

-"Creo que eso no sera necesario."

Entonces Tomoyo le hablo de Gretchen y añadió que había dejado a la joven al cuidado del niño mientras este dormía la siesta, y ella venia a hablar con él.

-"Sí, se quien es –dijo Eriol sin mirar directamente a la cara a la morena-. Parece una chica trabajadora y responsable. Gretchen vive en el palacio desde los diez años junto a su madre y sus hermanos, te aseguro que no podrías haber conseguido a alguien mejor que ella para el puesto. Siempre esta de buen humor. Aunque, no sé si tiene mucha experiencia en cuidar niños tan pequeños."

-"Me interesa más su actitud y su personalidad que su experiencia profesional –dijo Tomoyo-. Cuando Dan no este conmigo quiero que este con alguien que lo quiera, alguien que le guste jugar con él. No solo que lo cuide."

Eriol asintió, mirando su lapicera, sus manos, la ventana….. Cualquier cosa menos a Tomoyo.

-"De acuerdo. Pero quiero que quede claro que yo también pasare tiempo con él… todo el tiempo y las veces que quiera." –añadió él con firmeza.

Tomoyo sorprendida, frunció el ceño.

-"Claro, si quieres…"

-"Es mí hijo también –dijo Eriol-. Quiero ser parte de su vida."

Había algo universalmente humano y tierno en sus palabras. Y Tomoyo sintió más confianza en si misma de lo que había sentido en mucho tiempo. Dio un paso hacia delante y puso su mano sobre la que él tenia sobre el escritorio.

-"¡No te pongas maternalista conmigo! –Eriol se puso de pie bruscamente y con rudeza-. Gretchen lo hará bien, le informare al jefe de personal del palacio del cambio para que busque alguien que la remplace."

Tomoyo volvió a dar un paso hacia delante.

-"Eriol… yo…"

-"¡Vete! Tengo trabajo que hacer, ya tienes lo que viniste a buscar, ahora déjame en paz."

Tomoyo no podía marcharse dejándolo así, el sufrimiento que veía en sus ojos era real. A pesar del daño que Eriol le había hecho, ahora se sentía responsable por hacerlo sufrir.

Desde su llegada a Elbia había aprendido que muchísima gente dependía de Eriol. Aunque oficialmente su padre era el regente del país, la mayor parte del trabajo que eso conllevaba descansaba en los hombros de Eriol. Pasaba doce horas al día en reuniones en el ala este, era el lugar donde se tomaban todas las decisiones, y cuando acababa allí, se iba a su despacho a leer, estudiar informes y propuestas, y luego se preparaba para las siguientes reuniones con los miembros del gabinete de su padre o dignatarios extranjeros. Trabajaba muy duro por su país, pero lo único que el mundo sabia de él es que era un Playboy millonario.

A Tomoyo se le encogió el corazon al verlo sufrir de aquella manera. ¿Acaso era ella la causante? ¿O había otra razón que desconocía?

-"No te comprendo, Eriol –dijo Tomoyo-. No entiendo el porque de tu comportamiento conmigo. Porque yo ne he hecho nada que tu no has hecho antes. Tu mismo me has repetido varias veces que no me amas, no entiendo porque vos…"

-"No hay nada más que decir sobre el tema –contestó él furioso-. Tengo trabajo que hacer, vete y déjame solo."

-"No –insistió ella-. No voy a marcharme hasta que hablemos de esto, Eriol."

-"Si no sales inmediatamente de esta habitación, lo haré yo" –dijo él poniendo más distancia entre ellos y mirándola furioso.

-"No pienso irme hasta que hablemos –insistió ella, obligándose a no perder la calma-. Si no quiero hacer el amor contigo es porque…"

-"Porque me odias. Lo entiendo muy bien, Tomoyo, tu me odias. Entiendo que te destroce la vida, que te engañe, que te abandone dejándote embarazada y que por conocerme te has tenido que casar con un hombre al que aborreces, que te parece una escoria de persona, que no puedes soportar que te toque, que te…"

-"**¡NO!** –le grito Tomoyo, conteniendo las lagrimas-. Yo nunca he pensado eso de ti, nunca, ni en los peores momentos te he odiado ni he pensado cosas tan horribles sobre ti."

-"No intentes engañarme, soy una maldita basura."

Tomoyo dio los pasos que los separaban y le tomo el rostro entre las manos, y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

-"Escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir, Eriol Phillipe Mark Hiragizawa von Austerdan, vos **NO** sos una basura ni nada semejante. Y muchísimo menos, yo he pensado que lo eres. **NUNCA** –Tomoyo lo miro seriamente y dio un paso hacia tras-. Ahora, su Alteza real, deje los berrinches y escúcheme bien…"

Eriol parecía sorprendido y menos seguro de sí mismo.

Impulsivamente Tomoyo tomo una de sus manos y le dio un beso en la palma, luego cerro los ojos y inspiro fuertemente. Eriol intento zafarse del agarre, pero ella se lo impidió.

-"No puedo hacer el amor ni comportarme como una esposa contigo porque no creo que mi corazón pueda soportar perderte una vez más, porque sé que eso es inevitable, en unos meses nos tendremos que separar y tu te tendrás que casar con otra mujer Y no hay nada que pueda impedir eso, hay demasiadas cosas que se interponen entre los dos."

Eriol parecía realmente interesado en lo que le decía, pero parecía que no creía del todo sus palabras.

Tomoyo volvió a recorrer el paso que los separaba, dejando unos pocos centímetros entre ellos. Le tomo la otra mano y se llevo ambas al pecho..

-"Eriol, desde el primer momento que te vi supe que serias el único hombre de mi vida, me enamore de vos en aquel instante y estoy segura que nunca podré dejar de amarte. Y no sabes como me odio por aquello, como me odio a mi misma por dejar que tengas ese poder sobre mí, que me puedas manejar a tu antojo –los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, ya no pudo contenerlas más, con un suave sollozo las dejo resbalar por sus redondeadas mejillas-. Cuando te conocí creí que eras una persona como yo, común y ordinaria. Supuse que acabarías tu carrera y buscarías un trabajo… y esperaba de todo corazon que fuera cerca de Nanticoke. Creí que nos casaríamos y viviríamos juntos, felices por siempre, que formaríamos una familia… Que seriamos igual que mis padres, dos personas normales que se amaban."

-"Te equivocaste" –dijo él fríamente.

-"Lo sé, me equivoque. Me equivoque completamente. No puedo pedirte que abandones todo por mi, no puedo pedirte que abandones todo y que dejes de ser quien eres. Mientras las cosas estén así, no podemos hacer planes juntos."

-"Tienes razón –dijo él con voz tensa, pero su expresión se suavizo al decir-: ¿Es verdad todo lo que has dicho?"

-"¿Te refieres a lo de hacer planes…?"

-"No, me refiero a lo de que estas enamorada de mí y… que nunca dejaras de amarme."

Tomoyo asintió, bajando la vista y ruborizándose.

-"Pero no sirve de nada si no hay reciprocidad, si tu no me amas a mí."

-"Que yo te ame o no es irrelevante en esto" –declaro Eriol fríamente.

Tomoyo sintió infinita vergüenza, y a pesar de los esfuerzos que hizo por contenerlas, las lagrimas y los sollozos seguían brotando de ella.

Eriol enderezó el cuerpo y su mirada se torno dura y decidida.

-"Voy a sentarme en el torno –dijo él con firmeza-, y voy a tenerte conmigo. No estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ninguna de las dos cosas."

-"Y yo ya te he dicho que no voy a ser tu amante. Esa no es vida para mí, jamás soportaría tener que compartirte con otra mujer, vivir separada de ti y preguntarme todos los días si hoy iras a visitarme. Y esa no seria una vida para Dan, él necesita un padre constante no uno que a ratos lo visite…"

Tomoyo no pudo soportar más, y se largo a llorar. Eriol la abrazo fuertemente y le acaricio con ternura el pelo.

-"Tommy, lo hecho hecho está. Tenemos un hijo. Te guste o no, sientes algo por mí, y yo siento algo por ti… aunque aun no te sepa decir que es. No soy un hombre que se conforma con poco, yo quiero todo. Encontrare la forma de no perder el titulo y de poder estar simultáneamente contigo y Daniel. Te lo prometo, cariño."

Eriol estaba diciendo tonterías… eran sueños imposibles, eran milagros. Eriol era como un niño al que nunca le había dicho le habían dicho que no a algo. No entendía que el mundo no giraba en torno a ellos. Lo que había dicho era imposible.

Tomoyo abrió la boca para protestar.

Rápidamente, Eriol la silencioso, con un suave beso en los labios.

-"Eres mía –declaro con aires de no admitir replica-. Has cometido un grave error al decirme que me amas, querida. Estaba decidido a dejarte ir, creía que no me querías, que me odiabas. Pero no pienso volver a renunciar a ti, Tommy, por nadie ni por nada me volveré a separar de ti."

-"Pero yo no puedo…"

-"Vos no tenes que hacer nada –lo interrumpió él-. Deja todo en mis manos. Puede que lleve un tiempo, pero…"

Eriol decidió no expresar con palabras lo que realmente le preocupa y añadió con tono animado:

-"Mientras tanto, voy a disfrutar de ser padre de un niño precioso… y voy a deleitarme siendo tu marido."

Tomoyo se mordió el labio inferior para que dejara de temblarle. Seguía sin saber que terreno pisaba. Seguía sin saber que sentía Eriol por ella. Y él había jurado que no iba a renunciar ni a ella, ni al niño, ni a la corona. La parecía algo tan surrealista lo que sucedía…

Pero antes de poder seguir intentando determinar su posición, Eriol se inclino hacia ella y la beso larga y profundamente.

Tomoyo no pudo resistirse. Se derritió en sus brazos, estaba emocionalmente agotada. Si Eriol queria poseerla ahí mismo, en el suelo o el escritorio, no podría resistirse…

Él la tomo fuertemente de la cintura y la elevo unos centímetros del piso. Él lentamente estaba empezó a caminar hacia la pared de la habitación que estaba tras Tomoyo.

Pero…

Alguien llamo a la puerta en ese momento. Sin esperar a que le dieran permiso para entrar, un hombre alto y delgado entro en el despacho.

-"¡Frederick! –la voz de Eriol estaba llena de reproche.

Rápidamente, Tomoyo trato de apartarse de Eriol, pero él la sujeto con más fuerza contra él.

El hombre de edad avanzada la miro brevemente, luego apartó los ojos de ella como si la considerase parte del mobiliario.

-"Alteza, tiene una reunión con el ministro de economía dentro de cinco minutos" –anuncio Frederick.

-"Sí, sí, ya lo sé."

Tomoyo noto que Eriol intentaba contener la ira que la interrupción le había provocado.

-"Será mejor que me vaya a ver como esta Dan" –murmuro ella levantando los ojos para mirarlo.

-"Sí, supongo que sí –dijo Eriol despacio, pero mirándola significativamente-. Nos vemos luego, espérame despierta."

O o o o O 

Eriol rezo para que el plan saliera a la perfección, que todo saliera tal como lo había planeado.

Pero no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Tan pronto como se quedo solo en la sala de conferencias después de la reunión, miró el reloj. Recién eran pasadas las seis, sin embargo, Tomoyo podia estar todavía trabajando en la biblioteca.

La puerta de la biblioteca real estaba cerrada, lo que significaba que había alguien dentro.

Eriol abrió la puerta.

-"¿Tommy?"

Ron levanto la cabeza de la mesa en la que estaba sentado leyendo, se quito los anteojos de lectura y se masajeo el puente de la nariz.

-"Se ha marchado hace casi una hora, señor."

Eriol miró a su alrededor, había varios estantes vacíos y un par de mesas llenas de libros.

-"Parece que se ha estado manteniendo ocupada."

-"Eso parece, señor" –contesto Ron.

Eriol estaba por salir de la habitación cuando se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

-"¿Qué estas leyendo?"

-"Una vieja novela que me ha recomendado Tomoyo… perdón, la princesa."

-"Ahh… antes de que se me olvide, creo que hoy no bajare a cenar hoy" –le dijo el ojiazul al guardaespaldas.

Ron, como compañero y amigo del príncipe, al contrario que los demás empleados que solían comer juntos en la cocina, ocupaba un asiento en la mesa de la familia real.

-"¿Va a trabajar hasta tarde?"

-"Ehmmm se podría decir que sí… sí" –farfullo Eriol antes de cerrar la puerta de la biblioteca y salir andando por el largo pasillo.

O o o o O 

Al entrar a la suite y verla vacía se acerco a la puerta que comunicaba con la habitación de Dan. Lo que vio dentro de ella lo dejo sin respiración. Tomoyo estaba sentada en una mecedora, con un camisón de seda blanco con escote de encaje, mientras acunaba a Dan y le contaba una suave canción. El cabello le caí por un lado sobre los hombros, y tenia los ojos cerrados.

Eriol sabía que debía salir de allí y esperar a que Tomoyo terminara de acostar al niño, pero no podia apartarse de ninguno de los dos. Se adentro en la habitación en puntas de pie, el lugar olía a talco y al perfume de Tomoyo. Cuando estuvo a unos metros de ellos, se quedo hipnotizado mirándolos a ambos, a su esposa y su hijo, no podia moverse ni pensar en nada, solo se limito a disfrutar la sensación de que formaba parte de una familia. De su propia familia.

-"No suelo acostarlo tan temprano –susurro Tomoyo sin abrir los ojos-. Estuve jugando a la escondida con él como dos horas para ver si se cansaba."

Eriol sonrió, paso una mano por la pequeña mano de su hijo. Y luego acaricio con la yema de los dedos el brazo desnudo de la mujer.

De repente, Tomoyo abrió los ojos, estaban brillantes y despiertos.

-"Estoy segura que vos me ayudaras a despertarme."

A Eriol lo sobrecogió la ronca pasión que detecto en su voz. Nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer, ni había querido acostarse con ella más de un par de noches. Con ella era todo diferente, siempre era como si fuera la primera vez, no se podia saciar de ella. Además, lo amaba.

¡Lo amaba! Todavía le parecía imposible que una mujer tan dulce y hermosa como ella lo amara a él. Más que nada después de todo lo que le había hecho. Pero se había propuesto que le compensaría todos esos malos momentos. Todos y cada uno de ellos.

Ahora que sabia que ella lo queria, le demostraría todo lo que por miedo no pudo hacer antes. Le demostraría todo aquello que no se sentía aun capaz de decir con palabras.

Tomoyo se levanto lentamente de la mecedora y acostó al niño en la cuna. Eriol la tomo de la mano y salieron juntos de la habitación de su hijo. Con cuidado para no despertar al niño, cerro la puerta.

-"¿Tienes hambre?" –le pregunto a ella.

-"No –Tomoyo lo miro casi con timidez, como si nunca antes hubiera hecho el amor con él-. Quizás más tarde… podríamos comer algo, ¿qué te parece?"

-"Me parece estupendo. Todo lo que tu digas me parece bien, cariño."

Se quedaron mirando en medio de la habitación, era como si se estuvieran viendo por primera vez, descubriendo detalles del otro que nunca habían visto.

-"Desnúdame" –susurro él con voz ronca.

Tomoyo, tomada por sorpresa, parpadeó confundida; luego, ladeo la cabeza, le guiño un ojo y de forma descarada, le respondió:

-"Bueno."

Durante muchas noches en vela, Eriol se la había imaginando desnudándolo. Pero esa noche su fantasía iba a convertirse en realidad. La observo mientras ella se desnudaba poco a poco, lanzándole breves miradas picaras como para asegurarse que poseía toda su atención. Eriol ya estaba excitado desde que solo le desabrocho los tres primeros botones de la camisa.

No solo estaba realizando su fantasía, sino que estaba realizando el sueño que más había anhelado durante toda su vida. Había encontrado alguien que lo amaba, que lo quería a él, a Eriol, no al príncipe de Elbia, por primera vez en su vida tenia una familia, por primera vez en su vida estaba empezando a conocer lo que era querer sinceramente a alguien.

Cuando la ropa en el suelo rodeaba a Eriol el deseo lo estaba consumiendo vivo, en esa posición, completamente desnudo e inmóvil, le permitía a la muchacha admirarlo en todo su esplendor.

-"Abrázame, por favor, hace mucho frió" –dijo Eriol con extremada educación, pero mirándola con una mirada juguetona.

-"En ese caso tendremos que calentarle todo el cuerpo, no sea cosa que el príncipe se enferme –contesto ella. Pasando su mano por los hombros, el pecho, y el estomago del ojiazul. Al llegar a su parte más intima y acariciarla suavemente un gruñido gutural y salvaje salió de los labios del hombre.

Eriol creyó que estuvo a punto de morir al sentir sus caricias.

-"Tal vez en la cama estaría más calentito, su alteza" –dijo Tomoyo mientras se acercaba más a él y le besaba el cuello con lentitud.

-"No, aun no. Todavía yo no te he quitado la ropa a ti."

Eriol la desnudo despacio, a pesar de la impaciencia de Tomoyo.

Le parecía increíble que lo hubiera perdonado, que Tomoyo hubiera decidido a volver a confiar en él una vez más, después de todo lo que había sufrido por su culpa.

Con los ojos cerrados, con las caricias, con los suaves gemidos y suspiros que salían de su boca, por sus mejillas sonrosadas, por su piel ardiendo, por todo eso Tomoyo le estaba indicando que queria que le hiciera el amor. Comprendió que ella queria hacer el amor con él, no tener sexo. Por primero vez en su vida comprendió la diferencia entre ambas cosas.

Como si ella le hubiera leído el pensamiento, le susurro dulcemente al oído:

-"Quiero hacer el amor contigo de todas las maneras posibles."

-"Eso es mucho para una sola noche." –bromeó él.

-"Estoy hablando en serio, Eriol, he decidido que lo único que me importa es el presente, el ahora –le puso las manos en las mejillas y lo obligo a mirarla a los ojos, para que comprendiera que hablaba en serio-. Hoy eres mío, y yo soy tuya."

-"¿Y mañana?" –pregunto Eriol, mostrando por primera vez preocupación ante ella.

-"Nos enfrentaremos al mañana cuando llegue –murmuro ella-. Lo único que importa es que estemos juntos. Lo demás escapa de nuestro control, si nosotros… En fin, sobreviviré, y se que vos también lo harás, debemos seguir adelante, no solo por nosotros mismos sino por **nuestro **hijo, por Dan."

-"Tomoyo…"

-"Shhh… -le dijo ella con un suave sonrisa, y poniéndole un dedo en los labios-. Me niego rotundamente a perder el ahora por lo que puede llegar a suceder mañana. Te amo demasiado, demasiado, Eriol. Te necesito, y aunque solo sea por hoy, te quiero tener conmigo."

Si otra mujer hubiera sido tan abierta y honesta con él, Eriol se habría sentido amenazado, habría querido que era todo una farsa, que a ella solo le interesaba su dinero y su titulo, la habría abandonada sin mirar atrás. Pero Tomoyo lo hacia sentir especial, único, que él era lo importante, y no todo lo que poseía y los regalos que podia darle. Sentía que lo único que importaba es lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Pero… ¿Qué sentía?

¿Amor? Aun no sabia como llamarlo, aun no sabia si él podría ser capaz de amar una mujer de la forma en que los poetas escribían. Pero sabia que había algo que los única, algo más que un compromiso familiar o la atracción física, era algo más profundo y complicado de explicar. Estaba decidido a luchar por la única mujer que con solo sonreírle le hacia olvidar todo lo malo de la vida, que le enriquecía la vida con solo saber que lo amaba; ella era la única mujer a la que ponía encima de todas las demás.

Eriol le estrecho las manos en las suyas con ternura, entonces se arrodillo frente a ella y le hizo hacer lo mismo a ella. Acerco su rostro, y la miro profundamente a los ojos.

-"Mi princesa… no, mi ángel, mi hermoso ángel…. –le dijo mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios y descansaba su frente en la de ella.- No sabes lo feliz que me haces por no haberme echado de tu vida, a pesar de que te he dado motivos para hacerlo. No se si algún día podré compensarte por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir, si algún día podré ser merecedor de todo lo que me das… a tu lado me siento tan pobre, no se como hacerte feliz, mi amor, pero pondré todo de mi para que lo seas. Para regresarte lo feliz que me haces al haberme aceptado a tu lado."

Los ojos de Tomoyo se llenaron de lagrimas.

-"Oh, Eriol… el dolor, el sufrimiento que pase ya no tienen importancia… -Allison se encogió de hombros y se seco un par de lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas-… nada se compara con la dicha que me das en este momento…"

Eriol se levantó, la tomo en brazos y la deposito en la cama. Hicieron el amor dulce y apasionadamente hasta las mágicas horas del amanecer, alargando la noche una eternidad. Cada vez que él la besaba y la hacia suya, Tomoyo parecía brillar con más intensidad, sus cuerpos parecían aceptar al otro como parte del mismo, parecían querer fundirse.

Por fin, gloriosamente saciados, descansaron el uno en brazos del otro. Pero Eriol no puedo dormir del todo. La angustia lo dominaba por minutos.

Miro el bello rostro de su esposa, y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

"Tomoyo, mi dulce ángel…" 

Él sabia que desde ese momento todo seria muy complicado, tendría que afrontar miles de problemas para no perderla, para seguir teniéndola a su lado.

Eriol sabia que de ahí en más iba a tener que luchar en ardua batalla por conservar a su mujer y su hijo.

Continuara… 

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal todo por ahí? Espero que en sus vidas ande todo bien. Como ya deben saber me he tardado un poco en actualizar (que raro, no?¬¬), pero igualmente espero que el capítulo les halla gustado, a mí personalmente me encantaron todas las escenas E&T de este capi. La verdad es que hacia bastante que no escribía una, ¿a ustedes que les pareció?

Imagino que ya la mayoría lo debe saber, pero por las dudas les comento que ando medio corta de tiempo así que es por eso que ando tardando tanto en las actualizaciones, pero igual no se preocupen que prometo ir poniendo capítulos de todos mis fics tan pronto como el tiempo me lo permita. Sin más que agradecerle sus reviews y su infinita paciencia, no me queda otra que agradecerles por seguir leyéndome! Gracias!

Espero que nos podamos ver pronto. Cuídense mucho! Un gran abrazo!

Att. Lady Verónica Black.- 

PD: Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Ranma Saotome, Harry Potter y Sirius Black! ¡¡Los hombres más tiernos y sexys que hay!"

¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!


End file.
